Special 5-Shadow Queen approaches
by Neo-Red Ranger11
Summary: Nehelenia, the Queen of Dark Moon revives once again...What is she willing to do in order to have her revenge...?


**SUPER SPECIAL 5**

 **Η ΒΑΣΙΛΙΣΣΑ ΤΩΝ ΣΚΙΩΝ ΠΛΗΣΙΑΖΕΙ...**

Ήταν ένα ήσυχο κυριακάτικο βράδυ. Ένα αστρονομικό φαινόμενο λάμβανε χώρα στον ουρανό της ιαπωνικής πόλης. Δε συνέβαινε συχνά κι έτσι όσοι στάθηκαν τυχεροί και το παρακολούθησαν, το απόλαυσαν όσο μπορούσαν. Κανείς όμως δε θα μπορούσε να υποψιαστεί ότι αυτή η βροχή διαττόντων αστέρων θα αποδεικνυόταν ιδιαιτέρως καταστροφική...

Όλα ήταν τόσο ήρεμα...Εκνευριστικά ήρεμα...ίσως αυτή η ηρεμία να ήταν προάγγελος μιας πολύ μεγάλης καταιγίδας. Κανένας εχθρός δεν έχει νικηθεί αν δεν ξέρεις ότι σίγουρα τον έχεις εξαφανίσει κι αυτό θα φαινόταν ακόμα και μετά από αρκετά χρόνια.

Πριν από 6 χρόνια, η ομάδα των Πολεμιστριών είχε αντιμετωπίσει την τρομερή απειλή του Τσίρκου των Σκιών του Φεγγαριού. Ποιος θα φανταζόταν ότι το μεγαλύτερο κομμάτι αυτής της απειλής θα ξαναγεννιόταν διψασμένο για εκδίκηση...

Κάπου μακριά, πέρα από το δικό μας κόσμο, φυλακισμένη στις πιο σκοτεινές σκιές που περιπλανήθηκαν ποτέ, η Nehelenia, η βασίλισσα των Σκιών, νικημένη από τους Στρατιώτες του λευκού Φεγγαριού περιπλανιόταν παγιδευμένη στο άπειρο:

«Όλα είναι τόσο ήρεμα...Ο χρόνος, ακόμα και το φως έχουν σταματήσει σε αυτόν τον κόσμο...κανείς δεν μπορεί να καταλάβει την ομορφιά αυτού του κόσμου και χαίρομαι που είμαι η μοναδική που τη γνωρίζει...»

Όμως μια φωνή διέκοψε τις σκέψεις της:

-Φοβερή Βασίλισσα των Σκιών...Δεν είναι άδικο να ζεις μέσα σε αυτόν τον παγωμένο κόσμο μόνη σου...;

-Ποιος είναι;! Και πώς τολμάς να ταράζεις το γαλήνιο ύπνο μου;! Αναρτήθηκε τότε εκείνη.

-Μη φοβάσαι...Είμαι κάποια που μπορεί να κάνει την ευχή σου πραγματικότητα.

-Τι εννοείς;!

-Μπορώ να σπάσω τα μαγικά που σε κρατούν φυλακισμένη και να σε ελευθερώσω...

Έτσι κι έγινε. Με μια κίνηση, όλος ο χώρος με τους καθρέφτες διαλύθηκε κι αυτή βρέθηκε να αιωρείται πάνω από τη Γη...Τότε αυτή η φωνή της είπε δείχνοντάς της τις εικόνες των κοριτσιών:  
-Κοίτα...Δεν μπόρεσες να εκδικηθείς όπως θα ήθελες...

-Δεν μπορεί...! Τις σκότωσα με τα ίδια μου τα χέρια! Πώς γίνεται να είναι ακόμα ζωντανές! Είπε τότε κατάπληκτη.

-Είναι όπως βλέπεις!

-Τι έχεις στο μυαλό σου;! Με ξύπνησες από το βαθύ μου ύπνο για να με γελοιοποιήσεις;!

-Δεν ήταν αυτός ο σκοπός μου. Δεν έπρεπε όμως να το γνωρίζεις; Είναι όλες τους ζωντανές και ζουν φυσιολογικά αφού πρώτα σε φυλάκισαν φυσικά.

-Ανάθεμα...Δεν μπόρεσα να τις νικήσω...! Δεν μπόρεσα να τις σκοτώσω...!

-Μη νοιάζεσαι γι αυτό. Υπάρχει λύση. Η ίδια τους η ύπαρξη είναι δώρα αντάξια για τη βασίλισσα του Μπλε Πλανήτη. Μπορείς να μου πεις ότι είναι εύκολο να τις συγχωρήσεις; Υπάρχει έλεος για εκείνες που σε φυλάκισαν στο σκοτάδι και στη μοναξιά; Τις μισείς σωστά; Σε άφησαν στην παγωνιά κι αυτές ζουν ευτυχισμένες...Θα τις συγχωρέσεις ή όχι...;

-Όχι! Αυτό δε θα γίνει ποτέ! ΔΕ ΘΑ ΤΙΣ ΣΥΓΧΩΡΗΣΩ ΠΟΤΕ! ΠΟΤΕ!

Μέσα από αυτό το ξέσπασμα εκδηλωνόταν η οργή και το μίσος της εναντίον των Πολεμιστριών, σε σημείο που η ενέργεια η οποία παράχθηκε, δημιούργησε έναν καθρέφτη τον οποίο έπιασε στα χέρια της και με τη φωνή να της ξαναλέει:

-Να ο πραγματικός σου εαυτός/ Ο σκοτεινός καθρέφτης γεμάτος από οργή και μίσος. Αυτή είναι η πραγματική σου υπόσταση, σπάσε τον καθρέφτη σε χίλια κομμάτια και η εκδίκησά σου θα είναι ολοκληρωτική...Κάνε το! Και ότι επιθυμείς θα γίνει δικό σου!

Εκείνη τότε τον έπιασε σφιχτά και μετά από κάποια προσπάθεια κατάφερε να τον κομματιάσει με τα θραύσματά του να σκορπίζονται σε όλα τα μήκη και πλάτη της ατμόσφαιρας του πλανήτη. Αυτή ήταν η πραγματική βροχή λεοντιδών...Ο πραγματικός πόλεμος μόλις άρχιζε...

Τη στιγμή που το φαινόμενο λάμβανε χώρα, τα 6 κορίτσια βρίσκονταν έξω κάνοντας τη βραδινή τους βόλτα αλλά ο Neo δεν ήταν μαζί τους καθώς ήταν απασχολημένος με μια δουλειά που είχε να κάνει. Όλες τους απολάμβαναν αυτό το μοναδικό θέαμα που αρχικά φαινόταν να μη προκαλεί κανενός είδους πρόβλημα:

-Δεν είναι υπέροχο θέαμα; Είπε τότε η Usagi ξεκινώντας πρώτη τη συζήτηση.

-Ναι...Είναι πράγματι εντυπωσιακό. Απάντησε η Minako.

-Ο Neo πού είναι αλήθεια; Αναρωτήθηκε η Rei.

-Είχε μια δουλειά και δεν μπορούσε να έρθει δυστυχώς...Της απάντησε τότε η σύζυγός του.

-Είναι τόσο χαλαρωτικό...Συμπλήρωσε και η Amy.

-Παιδιά...Δε θέλω να χαλάσω αυτή την όμορφη ατμόσφαιρα αλλά...Αισθάνθηκα μια πολύ άσχημη αύρα...

-Κάποιον εχθρό...Ρώτησε τότε η Makoto.

-Δεν ξέρω...Δεν κράτησε πολύ για να καταλάβω...ίσως να ήταν και η φαντασία μου...

Δυστυχώς όμως δεν ήταν καθόλου η φαντασία της. Όταν η βροχή σταμάτησε είδαν με τρόμο τους ανθρώπους γύρω τους να πέφτουν ο ένας μετά τον άλλο χτυπημένοι από κάτι.

-Τι γίνεται;! Τι έπαθαν όλοι τους; Είπε τότε η Usagi βλέποντας τι συνέβαινε.

-Δεν ξέρω! Ίσως τελικά να μην ήταν ιδέα μου! Είπε τότε η Rei και πλησίασε πιο κοντά για να δει τι ήταν αυτό που ευθυνόταν για τις ξαφνικές πτώσεις.

-Είναι ένα κομμάτι γυαλί...Μου φαίνεται περίεργα γνωστό...Πήρε το λόγο η Amy.

-Σωστά...Δε θα μπορούσε όμως...Άρχισε η Minako να υποψιάζεται.

-Δεν μπορούμε να είμαστε σίγουροι για τίποτε ακόμα...Μπορεί να είναι σύμπτωση. Μπήκε στη μέση η Makoto. Καθώς όμως αυτές μιλούσαν, το γυαλί άρχισε να ακτινοβολεί και σταδιακά να παίρνει σχήμα από το οποίο προήλθαν γυάλινα κατασκευάσματα με ανθρώπινη μορφή. Και δεν ήταν το μόνο. Άλλα 10 τέτοια τέρατα εμφανίστηκαν και στάθηκαν γύρω από τα κορίτσια που είχαν συμπτυχθεί στη μέση της αρένας.

-Μας έχουν περικυκλώσει! Είπε τότε με τρόμο η Amy,

-Και λοιπόν;! Δεν πρόκειται να σκύψω το κεφάλι μπροστά τους! Είπε η Mako με αποφασιστικότητα.

-Δε σας φαίνονται όλα περίεργα γνωστά; Τις ρώτησε η Usagi.

-Σίγουρα είναι αλλά Δεν έχουμε καιρό για τέτοια τώρα! Απάντησε η Rei βγάζοντας πρώτη την αιώνια καρφίτσα με τις άλλες να ακολουθούν. Τον τρόμο τους ήρθε να συμπληρώσει μια φωνή που ερχόταν αό το πουθενά:

-Το νιώθω καθαρά...Νιώθω την αύρα των Μαχητών του Λευκού Φεγγαριού!

-Ποιος μιλάει! Φανερώσου αμέσως! Απαίτησε τότε η Usagi σε έντονο ύφος και η φωνή συνέχισε:

-Θα σκοτώσω όλους τους Μαχητές του Φεγγαριού για να εκδικηθώ! Θα πεθάνουν εξαιρετικά γρήγορα!

-Δεν μπορεί...Η σκοτεινή ενέργεια που παράγεται είναι πολύ ισχυρή...Δεν μπορώ να βρω ισορροπία...Δεν μπορεί να συμβαίνει ξανά...Πήρε το λόγο η Rei που ένιωθε όσο ποτέ αυτή τη σκοτεινή παρουσία να αιωρείται στην ατμόσφαιρα. Τότε η φωνή έδωσε τη διαταγή:

-Ελάτε λοιπόν παιδιά μου! Εξαφανίστε τις από το πρόσωπο της γης!

Υπακούγοντας τη διαταγή, ένας γυάλινος δαίμονας από όλους αυτούς, ακόνισε τα νύχια του κι όρμησε με άγριες διαθέσεις να εξοντώσει μία από τις Πολεμίστριες. Ωστόσο το εγχείρημά του διακόπηκε βίαια:

-ΚΟΚΚΙΝΗ ΑΣΤΡΑΠΗ!

Αυτή η επίθεση ήταν πασίγνωστη και είχε σαν αποτέλεσμα να κομματιάσει το γυάλινο κατασκεύασμα, έπειτα ακολούθησαν τη μοίρα του και τα υπόλοιπα με τα κορίτσια νε κοιτούν με ανοιχτό το στόμα. Όταν τελείωσε η τελετή, ο θύτης στάθηκε μπροστά τους.

-Neo! Εσύ ήσουν! Ήρθες πάνω στην ώρα ευτυχώς! Του είπε τότε η Makoto με την ανακούφιση ζωγραφισμένη στο πρόσωπό της.

-Ευτυχώς...όμως τι ήταν αυτά τα κατασκευάσματα; Δεν τα έχω ξαναδεί ποτέ...

-Εμείς τα έχουμε ξαναδεί αλλά δεν είμαστε ακόμα σίγουρες για το οτιδήποτε. Όλα θα ξεκαθαρίσουν την κατάλληλη στιγμή. Του είπε η Amy.

O Neo μπορεί να είχε καταστρέψει τα γυάλινα τέρατα, αλλά δεν τα είχε εξαφανίσει τελείως. Φαινόταν ότι τα κομμάτια του γυαλιού που είχαν σκορπίσει θα ξαναδημιουργούνταν και αυτή τη φορά η καθυστέρηση δεν ήταν επιλογή. Τότε η Kurai που δεν είχε μιλήσει ως τώρα, πήρε το λόγο και είπε:

-Δεν ξέρω τι είναι αυτά αλλά ένα ξέρω σίγουρα! Θα πολεμήσουμε!

-Σωστά! Είμαστε προορισμένες γι αυτό! Συμπλήρωσε και η αδερφή της.

-Τι περιμένετε λοιπόν;! Είναι ώρα για μεταμόρφωση! Πρότεινε ο Neo που ήταν ήδη μεταμορφωμένος:

 **-MOON HYPER ETERNAL!**

 **-MERCURY ETERNAL!**

 **-MARS ETERNAL!**

 **-JUPITER ETERNAL!**

 **-VENUS ETERNAL!**

 **-MOON DARK POWER!**

 **-MAKE UP!**

Όταν μεταμορφώθηκαν όλοι, τα γυάλινα δημιουργήματα που ήταν περισσότερα τώρα, όρμησαν εναντίον τους για να τους εξαφανίσουν μια για πάντα. Χωρίς να χάσουν καιρό, οι μαχητές όρμησαν κι εκείνοι στη μάχη με σκοπό να τα καταστρέψουν οριστικά, οι ακτίνες, οι κραυγές τους και οι χτύποι από τα όπλα σήκωναν ένα άγριο βουητό που απλωνόταν σε γη και ουρανό, τουλάχιστον το αποτέλεσμα ήταν θετικό καθώς ο ένας μετά τον άλλο, οι δαίμονες γίνονταν κομμάτια από τα χέρια των Πολεμιστριών, παρόλα αυτά όσο τους κατέστρεφαν, τόσο αυτοί ξαναφτιάχνονταν με αποτέλεσμα να αρχίσουν κάποια στιγμή να κουράζονται και να μην έχουν απόλυτη συγκέντρωση στις κινήσεις τους.

-Δεν μπορεί! Όσο τους χτυπάμε, τόσο αυξάνονται! Είπε τότε η Sailor Moon Dark και το πρώτο θύμα της κούρασης ήταν ο ίδιος ο Neo γιατί σε ανύποπτο χρόνο ένας από αυτούς κινήθηκε προς το μέρος του και τον άρπαξε με φόρα από το λαιμό με άμεσο κίνδυνο να τον πνίξει. Και σαν να μην έφτανε αυτό, βρισκόταν σε τέτοια θέση που δεν μπορούσε να κάνει καμία κίνηση για να αμυνθεί. Και το χειρότερο ήταν ότι όλη αυτή η μάχη γινόταν στην κορυφή μιας πολυκατοικίας με άμεση συνέπεια όχι μόνο να κινδυνεύει να πνιγεί από τη δυνατή λαβή του δαίμονα, αλλά και με τα βήματα προς τα πίσω που έκανε, είχε φτάσει στο χείλος του γκρεμού, ένα βήμα ακόμα και θα έπεφτε από ύψος πολλών μέτρων στο κενό. Στη θέα αυτού του συμβάντος η Sailor Jupiter δεν άντεξε αλλά είχε τα χέρια της δεμένα μη μπορώντας να τον βοηθήσει:

-Neo όχι! Μην κάνεις άλλο βήμα! Θα πέσεις στο κενό!  
-Πρέπει να τον βοηθήσουμε! Αν δεν πέσει τότε θα πνιγεί οπωσδήποτε από αυτό το πράγμα! Είπε και η Sailor Moon που μαχόταν κι εκείνη τα τέρατα αυτά.

Τι θα γινόταν όμως; Ο θάνατος έγνεφε στον Neo για μία ακόμη φορά και με μεγαλύτερη έμφαση από ποτέ. Αν δεν έκανε κάτι άμεσα, τότε θα τον συναντούσε μέσα στα επόμενα δευτερόλεπτα. Τότε η Sailor Jupiter διέλυσε τον αντίπαλό της και φώναξε με όση δύναμη είχε:

-ΟΧΙ ΔΕΝ ΘΑ ΓΙΝΕΙ ΠΟΤΕ!

Στο άκουσμα αυτών των λέξεων, το σώμα της άρχισε να καίγεται κι ένα κόκκινο φως να την καλύπτει. Η απόγνωσή της μόλις είχε ξυπνήσει το θηρίο που ζούσε μέσα στο σώμα της...Το Δράκο του Σκοταδιού με τα Κόκκινα Μάτια...

Όταν έκανε την εμφάνισή του πάνω από τα κεφάλια τους, ο Λαμπερός Δράκος απογειώθηκε και με μια δυνατή βολή μέσα από το στόμα του κατέστρεψε ολοκληρωτικά το τέρας που είχε πιάσει τον Neo ελευθερώνοντάς τον και ταυτόχρονα αφήνοντας τη μαγική ενέργεια των Αιγύπτιων Θεών να ξεχειλίσει ανταποκρινόμενη στη δική του παρουσία.

Αμέσως μετά την εμφάνισή τους, οι τρεις Θεοί της Αιγύπτου παρατάχθηκαν μπροστά από το δράκο με τον Obelisk στα δεξιά, τον Όσιρη στα αριστερά και το Ρα στο κέντρο ενώ ο Λαμπερός Δράκος πετούσε από πάνω τους. Και τα τέσσερα αυτά θηρία ένωσαν τις δυνάμεις τους και η συνδυασμένη επίθεση που δημιουργήθηκε, τύλιξε στις φλόγες όλες τις Πολεμίστριες χωρίς ωστόσο να τους προκαλέσει την παραμικρή ζημιά. Το ακριβώς αντίθετο μάλιστα:

-Τι είναι αυτές οι φλόγες; Νιώθω μια πολύ ζεστή αύρα μέσα μου...Είπε τότε η Sailor Moon Dark

-Αυτή είναι η δύναμη των Αιγύπτιων Θεών...Είπε τότε η Sailor Jupiter με τη θεϊκή αυτή δύναμη να κυλάει μέσα στις φλέβες όλων τους.

Αυτό ήταν. Οι Πολεμίστριες Sailor μεταφέρθηκαν σε ένα ακόμα επίπεδο με τον Neo να κοιτά εντυπωσιασμένος. Τώρα πια όλες χωρίς καμία εξαίρεση είχαν αναβαθμιστεί σε Υπέρ-Αιώνιους μαχητές μα ακόμα μεγαλύτερες ικανότητες. Όταν το φως κόπασε και τα θεϊκά πλάσματα αποχώρησαν, η μοίρα των γυάλινων δαιμόνων είχε ήδη σφραγιστεί. Τότε η Sailor Moon Dark είπε:

-Δεν ξέρω τι είστε εσείς και από πού ήρθατε, αλλά ξέρω που ακριβώς θα πάτε! Γι αυτό πείτε σε όποιον σας έστειλε εδώ, ότι αυτός ο πλανήτης δεν τον σηκώνει!

Αυτά είπε και με το ξίφος στο χέρι, όρμησε πρώτη καταπάνω τους με τους υπόλοιπους να ακολουθούν. Ο καθένας δοκίμασε από μια επίθεση:  
-ΚΟΚΚΙΝΗ ΑΣΤΡΑΠΗ!

 **-ΣΠΑΘΙ ΤΗΣ ΥΠΕΡ-ΑΙΩΝΙΑΣ ΔΥΝΑΜΗΣ!**

 **-ΡΑΨΩΔΙΑ ΤΟΥ ΝΕΡΟΥ!**

 **-ΦΛΟΓΙΣΜΕΝΟ ΒΕΛΟΣ!  
** **-ΔΡΑΚΕ ΤΟΥ ΚΕΡΑΥΝΟΥ!**

 **-ΣΟΚ ΑΓΑΠΗΣ ΚΑΙ ΟΜΟΡΦΙΑΣ!**

 **-ΨΥΧΙΚΗ ΔΥΝΑΜΗ!**

Όλες αυτές οι επιθέσεις ήταν πετυχημένες και ισοπέδωσαν έναν προς έναν τους γυάλινους δαίμονες και μάλιστα δεν ξαναφτιάχτηκαν μετά από αυτά τα χτυπήματα, η νύχτα έγινε ξανά ήρεμη αλλά για πόσο θα κρατούσε αυτή η ηρεμία...;

-Τελείωσε...Είπε τότε η Sailor Venus ανακουφισμένη.

-Για την ακρίβεια, μόλις άρχισε...Δεν ξέρω τι πολεμάμε αυτή τη φορά αλά φαίνεται πολύ επικίνδυνο...Της είπε ο Neo.

-Αν είναι αυτό που υποψιάζομαι, τότε έχεις δίκιο. Του είπε η Sailor Moon με τη σειρά της. Όλα αυτά έμοιαζαν απίστευτα συμπτωματικά...

Στο μεταξύ αυτήν την καταστροφή την παρακολουθούσε και η Nehelenia από το κάστρο της αλλά δε φαινόταν να ανησυχεί:

-Μια θυσία που δε με στεναχωρεί καθόλου...Όλα είναι έτοιμα για την επόμενη κίνησή μου...Εσύ Πριγκίπισσα θα είσαι το τέλειο θύμα της εκδίκησής μου! Είπε γελώντας μοχθηρά...

Είχε περάσει μία εβδομάδα από αυτήν τη μάχη και κανένα σημείο ζωής από τον εχθρό. Αυτή η ησυχία παραήταν ύποπτη, όλο αυτό το διάστημα ο Neo δεν είχε καθίσει με σταυρωμένα χέρια. Από τότε που συνάντησε τη Χρυσή Μάγισσα, άρχισε να ψάχνει εντατικά και τα ευρήματά του ήταν εντυπωσιακά, ανακάλυψε διάφορα πράγματα γύρω από τη φυσιολογία της και τα άτομα τα οποία την τριγύριζαν, μέσα από τις πληροφορίες του, στάθηκε ιδιαίτερα σε μια άλλη μάγισσα που ονομαζόταν Eva. Σύμφωνα με τα δεδομένα που είχε συλλέξει, χρησιμοποιούσε τη μαγεία σαν να ήταν παιχνίδι και είχε θυσιάσει πολλά άτομα γι αυτό το σκοπό. Έτσι άρχισε να κινείται πιο προσεκτικά παρότι γνώριζε ότι κανενός είδους μαγεία δεν μπορούσε να νικήσει τη δική του αλλά δεν μπορείς ποτέ να είσαι σίγουρος απόλυτα.

Την όγδοη μέρα όμως όλα γύρισαν ανάποδα, όχι για τον Neo και τη γυναίκα του αλλά για την αρχηγό των Πολεμιστριών. Ήταν νύχτα και όλα κυλούσαν φυσιολογικά μέχρι τη στιγμή που η Usagi στάθηκε στον καθρέφτη του δωματίου της. Ξαφνικά το είδωλο του κατόπτρου δεν έκανε τις ίδιες κινήσεις με εκείνη περιπλέκοντας ακόμα περισσότερο την κατάσταση:

-Τι συμβαίνει;! Είπε τότε η Usagi τρομοκρατημένη στην όψη του ειδώλου της.

-Τι έπειθες Πριγκίπισσα; Φοβάσαι τη δική σου αντανάκλαση; Για πες μου λοιπόν. Πώς είσαι;

-Εσύ είσαι...Δεν μπορεί να είναι αλήθεια! Δεν είναι δυνατόν! Πώς μπορεί να είσαι εδώ;!

-Δε βλέπω να χαίρεσαι που με βλέπεις...όσο ήμουν καταραμένη και ζούσα στο σκοτεινό και παγωμένο διάστημα μόνη και προδομένη από όλους, εσείς γελούσατε σε βάρος μου!

-Πώς το ξέρεις ότι γινόταν κάτι τέτοιο;! Και τι έχεις στο μυαλό σου;!

-Αρκετά! Θα καταστρέψω όλα όσα αγαπάς και οτιδήποτε με το οποίο χαίρεσαι! Και θα αρχίσω με εσένα την ίδια τώρα αμέσως!

Τότε η Usagi προσπάθησε να πιάσει την καρφίτσα για να μεταμορφωθεί χωρίς ωστόσο να προλάβει, το είδωλο του καθρέφτη κινήθηκε πιο γρήγορα και τη γράπωσε από τους ώμους, με μια γρήγορη κίνηση την έβαλε μέσα στον καθρέφτη κι εκείνη βγήκε από αυτόν για να πάρει τη θέση της. Όταν το έκανε, πήρε εκείνη την καρφίτσα ενώ η αληθινή εξαφανίστηκε.

-Από εδώ και πέρα εγώ είμαι εσύ...Και θα εξοντώσω όλες τις Πολεμίστριες μία προς μία...

Κι ενώ όλα αυτά συνέβαιναν στο σπίτι της Usagi, ο ύπνος του Neo δεν ήταν και ο καλύτερος που θα μπορούσε να έχει...

Μια σκοτεινή φιγούρα περιπλανιόταν μέσα στις σκιές μέχρι που συνάντησε μια άλλη σκοτεινή οντότητα που ερχόταν μέσα από ένα πανδαιμόνιο από κεραυνούς αι φλόγες. Αυτό το πλάσμα που ήταν ντυμένο στα κόκκινα, πλησίασε αυτή τη σκοτεινή φιγούρα και όταν την έπιασε από τον ώμο, τα πάντα έγιναν ακόμα πιο σκοτεινά και το μόνο που φαινόταν ήταν οι λάμψεις από κεραυνούς και φλόγες που άφηναν το στίγμα τους πάνω στο θύμα. Όταν τελείωσαν τα πυροτεχνήματα, το άτομο με την κόκκινη στολή και το χρυσό θώρακα στεκόταν πάνω από το νεκρό αντίπαλό του με την πλάτη γυρισμένη και στην οποία ακτινοβολούσε με ένα ανατριχιαστικό κόκκινο του αίματος, το σύμβολο του θανάτου...

Αυτό το όραμα ήταν τόσο ρεαλιστικό που έκανε τον Neo να πεταχτεί πάνω αναστατωμένος και μούσκεμα στον ιδρώτα, ξεφυσούσε σαν να είχε τρέξει μια μεγάλη απόσταση και από το λαχάνιασμά του ξύπνησε και η γυναίκα του:  
-Neo, είσαι καλά αγάπη μου; Μα εσύ είσαι καταϊδρωμένης...Γιατί ξεφυσάς έτσι...; Σίγουρα θα είδες κάποιον εφιάλτη...Τι ακριβώς είδες...;

Τότε εκείνος της απάντησε χωρίς να σταματήσει να ξεφυσάει και με την καρδιά του να χτυπά πιο δυνατά από ποτέ...:

-Mako...Το σύμβολο...Το σύμβολο του Θανάτου...

-Τι εννοείς; Δεν μπορώ να σε καταλάβω...

-Κάποιος από εμάς...Κάποιος από εμάς...θα δει...το Σύμβολο...του Θανάτου...

-Το σύμβολο του θανάτου...; Ποιος θα το δει...;

-Δεν...Δεν ξέρω...Είδα μια σκοτεινή φιγούρα να πέφτει νεκρή από τα χέρια του Σκοτεινού μισού μου...Κινδυνεύουμε όλοι...

-Έλα αγάπη μου...Ηρέμησε...Είσαι πολύ αναστατωμένος...Ένα όνειρο ήταν μόνο...

-Δεν το νομίζω...Πολλά διακυβεύονται εδώ...

Λέγοντας αυτά, ένα λευκό φως κάλυψε το δωμάτιό τους και μια γνώριμη παρουσία ήρθε από τον κόσμο των πνευμάτων για άλλη μια φορά:

-Ο Neo έχει δίκιο...Βρίσκεστε σε θανάσιμο κίνδυνο...

Όταν τα είπε αυτό, το πνεύμα πήρε οριστική μορφή μπροστά στα έκπληκτα μάτια και των δύο:

-Φαραώ...Τι γυρεύεις εδώ...;

-Ήρθα για σένα Neo...Ήρθα να σε προειδοποιήσω για ένα μεγάλο κίνδυνο. Η Βασίλισσα των Σκιών είναι και πάλι ελεύθερη...

-Ποια είναι η Βασίλισσα των Σκιών...;

-Ελέγχει τις σκοτεινές πλευρές του φεγγαριού και γύρισε για να σας εκδικηθεί όλους...Και ειδικά την Πριγκίπισσα Serenity...

-Πώς μπορούμε να τη σταματήσουμε...;

-Όταν έρθει η στιγμή...Θα μάθεις...

Αυτά ήταν τα τελευταία λόγια του Atem πριν χαθεί ξανά αφήνοντας ακόμα περισσότερα ερωτηματικά πίσω του.

-Τι ήθελε να πει με αυτό αγάπη μου...; Ποια είναι η βασίλισσα των Σκιών...;

-Θα σου εξηγήσω αλλά όχι τώρα. Σου υπόσχομαι ότι θα μάθεις τα πάντα. Πρώτα όμως πρέπει να έχουμε το νου μας για οποιαδήποτε εχθρική κίνηση. Και κυρίως να έχουμε τα μάτια μας δεκατέσσερα για να προστατέψουμε τη Πριγκίπισσα...

-Λες να κινηθεί εναντίον της;

-Αν είναι αυτό που υποπτεύομαι, τότε σίγουρα θα κάνει την κίνησή της. Θα πρέπει να είμαστε έτοιμοι για το οτιδήποτε...

-Έχεις δίκιο...Τώρα αρχίζει η πραγματική μάχη...Της είπε και την πήρε στην αγκαλιά του...Κι έμειναν έτσι μέχρι το επόμενο πρωί χωρίς να ξέρουν το τι είχε συμβεί την ίδια ακριβώς στιγμή...

Την ίδια στιγμή η αληθινή βρισκόταν παγιδευμένη μέσα σε μια αίθουσα γεμάτη καθρέφτες στην οποία δεν υπήρχε διέξοδος από πουθενά. Όταν άνοιξε τα μάτια της και συνειδητοποίησε πού βρισκόταν, τα έχασε, κυρίως όταν είδε ποιος την έφερε εδώ:

-Καλώς ήρθες Πριγκίπισσα...Επιτέλους συναντιόμαστε και πάλι ύστερα από τόσο καιρό...

-Δεν είναι δυνατόν...Πώς κατάφερες να δραπετεύσεις; Και για ποιο λόγο βρίσκομαι εδώ;!

-Το λόγο τον γνωρίζεις πολύ καλά...Είσαι εδώ για να ολοκληρώσω την εκδίκησή μου! Εσύ και οι φίλες σου με κλείσατε στο διάστημα και γελούσατε σε βάρος μου αλλά τώρα θα τις σκοτώσω όλες μία προς μά για να κάνω το βασανιστήριό σου ακόμα μεγαλύτερο...

-Δεν πρόκειται να τα καταφέρεις ποτέ! Άφησέ με αμέσως!

-Από εδώ που σε βλέπω δε νομίζω ότι είσαι σε θέση να έχεις απαιτήσεις! Κατέστρεψες τη ζωή μου και τώρα είναι η σειρά μου να καταστρέψω τη δική σου! Θα διαλύσω την ομάδα σου από έξω προς τα μέσα κι εσύ δε θα είσαι σε θέση να κάνεις τίποτα για να με σταματήσεις! Αργά αλλά σταθερά...η ψυχή σου θα αδειάσει από κάθε συναίσθημα και τη θέση τους θα πάρουν ο φόβος και η αγωνία...Είσαι στο έλεος μου!

-Ποτέ! Δε θα παραδοθώ ποτέ σε σένα! Ξέρω ότι οι φίλοι μου θα έρθουν να με σώσουν ακόμα κι αν χρειαστεί να ρισκάρουν τα πάντα!

-Αυτό θα το δούμε! Προς το παρόν απόλαυσε τη διαμονή σου εδώ γιατί θα μείνεις για πολύ καιρό! Είπε τότε η Nehelenia κι εξαφανίστηκε από μπροστά της...

Η επόμενη μέρα λοιπό που ξημέρωσε δεν ήταν ίδια όπως και οι υπόλοιπες. Ο κλώνος που πήρε τη θέση της αληθινής Usagi ήταν έτοιμος να πιάσει δουλειά αμέσως καθοδηγούμενος από το δημιουργό του...

Το μεσημέρι της ημέρας αυτής η παρέα αποφάσισε να πάει μια βόλτα στην παραλία να χαλαρώσει λίγο από τις συνεχείς μάχες αλλά δεν την έβρισκαν πουθενά. Τότε η Makoto προθυμοποιήθηκε να πάει στο σπίτι της να τη βρει και να τη ρωτήσει αν θα ερχόταν.

Έτσι κι έγινε. Όταν πήγε, τη βρήκε να κάθεται έξω και να ξεκουράζεται. Τότε τη ρώτησε:

-Επιτέλους σε βρήκα. Θα πάμε βόλτα στην παραλία να διασκεδάσουμε λίγο, θα έρθεις;

-Ναι βέβαια, απάντησε εκείνη και πήγε να ετοιμαστεί. Καθώς η Mako περίμενε, ήρθε και ο Neo με τη μηχανή του και την ρώτησε:

-Θα έρθει;

-Ναι, τώρα ετοιμάζεται.

-Ωραία. Θα πάμε και οι τρεις μας...

-Τέλεια! Απάντησε τότε η γυναίκα του χαρούμενη ενώ την ίδια στιγμή η ψεύτικη Usagi ήταν έτοιμη:

-Εδώ είμαι κι εγώ...Πάμε;

-Φύγαμε! Είπε τότε ο Neo κι έβαλε μπροστά για να εξαφανιστεί μέσα σε δευτερόλεπτα. Μετά από λίγη ώρα έφτασαν στην παραλία όπου τους περίμεναν και οι άλλες:

-Γιατί αργήσατε τόσο; Τους ρώτησε η Kurai.

-Μα δεν αργήσαμε καθόλου. Απάντησε τότε ο Neo καθώς ετοιμαζόταν κι αυτός για να βουτήξει.

-Τέλος πάντων, ελάτε παιδιά η θάλασσα είναι υπέροχη. Τους πρότεινε η Minako.

-Ερχόμαστε αμέσως. Είπε τότε αυτός και κινήθηκαν προς τα εκεί μαζί με τη σύζυγό του.

-Εσύ δε θα έρθεις; Ρώτησε τότε η Mako την Usagi που είχε μείνει πίσω.

-Πηγαίνετε εσείς κι έρχομαι αμέσως! Τους καθησύχασε τότε εκείνη χωρίς ωστόσο να έχει κουνηθεί από τη θέση της. Όταν όλοι έφυγαν, παρουσιάστηκε η Nehelenia:

-Εδώ είσαι πιστό μου εργαλείο...

-Εδώ είμαι...Στις διαταγές σου...

-Έχω μια δουλειά για σένα.

-Πώς μπορώ να σε υπηρετήσω;

-Κλέψε την πηγή της μεταμόρφωσης μιας από τις Πολεμίστριες Sailor. Κατάλαβες;

-Όπως επιθυμείς Βασίλισσά μου...

-Και κοίτα να μη αποκαλυφθείς σε καμία περίπτωση. Πρέπει να φέρεσαι όπως η αληθινή πριγκίπισσα για να μη δώσεις στόχο...

-Μπορείς να βασιστείς πάνω μου.

-Φυσικά και μπορώ...Είπε τότε και χάθηκε αό τα μάτια της. Ο κλώνος έπειτα ακολούθησε την παρέα για να μην κινεί υποψίες και συνέχισε την ύπουλη κατασκοπεία.

Καθώς τν παρακολουθούσε, η Nehelenia έτριβε τα χέρια της από ικανοποίηση:

«Όλα πάνε σύμφωνα με το σχέδιο, σε λίγο η πηγή της δύναμη μία ς από αυτές θα είναι στα χέρια μου και θα μπορέσουμε να κλέψουμε τον Τυραννόσαυρο του Φαραώ...»

Όλα πήγαιναν καλά για λίγη ώρα. Κανένα ίχνος του εχθρού μέχρι τη στιγμή που τα γυάλινα κατασκευάσματα έκανα για δεύτερη φορά την εμφάνισή τους τρομοκρατώντας όσους βρίσκονταν εκεί. Όλους; Για την ακρίβεια σχεδόν όλους, μερικοί από αυτούς είχαν κρυφτεί έτοιμοι να χτυπήσουν την κατάλληλη στιγμή.

Όμως ξαφνικά μέσα από το νερό ξεπετάχτηκαν 7 πολεμικές φιγούρες που όλοι ξέρουν ποιες ήταν και όρμησαν εναντίον των τεράτων με σκοπό να τα ξεφορτωθούν. Η Kurai χρησιμοποιώντας την ψυχική της δύναμη, δημιούργησε ένα ακόμα αντίγραφο του εαυτού της ζαλίζοντας τους δαίμονες και κάνοντας τα πράγματα ακόμα πι δύσκολα γι αυτούς, όταν τους ζάλισε αρκετά, με μια δυνατή γροθιά τους έκανε κομμάτια και ξανάγινε ένα πρόσωπο.

Η Minako με τη σειρά της τώρα έπιασε δύο από αυτούς και τους χτύπησε τα κεφάλια μεταξύ τους για να τους κάνει κι αυτή κομμάτια, από την άλλη ο Neo με τη γυναίκα του μάχονταν μαζί με συνδυασμένες κινήσεις. Σε κάποια φάση εκείνη γράπωσε έναν από αυτούς και τον γύρισε ανάποδα με αποτέλεσμα να τον καταστρέψει και μετά αφού πάτησε στην πλάτη του Neo, κλώτσησε γερά άλλον ένα για να τον πετάξει μέσα στη θάλασσα, από την άλλη ο Neo δεν άφηνε κανέναν να τον πλησιάσει και τον τελευταίο τον χάραξε με ένα Shoryuken με αναπόφευκτο αποτέλεσμα να τον καταστρέψει.

Η Rei πάλι άφησε μερικά από αυτά τα γυάλινα θηρία να την κυνηγήσουν και όταν τους έφερε εκεί που ήθελε, με μια δυνατή κλωτσιά τους έκανε να πέσουν ο ένας πίσω από τον άλλο σαν ντόμινο για να σκορπίσουν σε μικρά κομματάκια.

Την ώρα όμως που όλοι μάχονταν εναντίον των θηρίων, η ψεύτικη Usagi που είχε εγκαταλείψει τη μάχη χωρίς να τη δουν, πήγε εκεί που είχαν αφήσει όλοι τα πράγματά τους και άρχισε να ψάχνει την τσάντα της Rei. Τελικά βρήκε αυτό που ήθελε και δεν ήταν άλλο από την καρφίτσα της Υπέρ-Αιώνιας δύναμης την οποία πήρε μαζί της. Όταν το έκανε, κάτι παράξενο συνέβη στη Rei. Γονάτισε και δεν μπορούσε να δει καλά. Την κατάσταση την είδαν ο Neo με τη Makoto και στήθηκαν μπροστά της διώχνοντας κάθε δαίμονα που κινούταν με απειλητικές διαθέσεις προς το μέρος της. Όταν τελείωσαν με αυτούς, πήγαν προς το μέρος της γιατί ακόμα δεν αισθανόταν και τόσο καλά:

-Είσαι καλά; Τη ρώτησε τότε ο Neo.

-Ναι. Μια χαρά είμαι...Ήταν όμως στα αλήθεια παράξενο αυτό...Όμως πού είναι η Usagi;

-Καλά λες, πού εξαφανίστηκε τώρα; Αναρωτήθηκε και η αδερφή της, χωρίς να ξέρουν ότι είχε συμβεί προηγουμένως καθώς ο κλώνος κρατούσε στα χέρια του την καρφίτσα του Άρη:

-Αποστολή εξετελέσθη Μεγαλειοτάτη... Η καρφίτσα μιας Πολεμίστριας Sailor όπως ζητήσατε...Είπε και της έδειξε το τρόπαιό της.

-Υπέροχα. Τώρα ξέρεις τι πρέπει να κάνεις. Θα κλέψεις τον Τυραννόσαυρο αφήνοντας το Φαραώ ανυπεράσπιστο και μετά τίποτα δε θα μπορεί να με σταματήσει από το να πάρω την εκδίκησή μου...

Όμως μια νέα επείγουσα ανάγκη καλούσε τους ήρωές μας.

-Νιώθω μια αρνητική ενέργεια, μου φαίνεται ότι δεν τελειώσαμε ακόμα. Είπε τότε ο Neo που την ένιωσε πρώτος.

-Από πού τη νιώθεις να έρχεται; Τον ρώτησε η Amy.

-Από το πάρκο. Προφανώς αυτά τα πλάσματα είναι εκεί τώρα. Πάμε, γρήγορα...

Έτσι ξεκίνησαν προς τα εκεί, αλλά η Rei ακόμα δεν ήταν στα καλύτερά της...Τότε η Makoto έμεινε λίγο πίσω για να δει τι συνέβαινε:

-Τι είναι; Δε φαίνεσαι και πολύ καλά...

-Δεν ξέρω...Δεν έχω ξανανιώσει έτσι...Θα είμαι εντάξει...

-Σίγουρα;

-Ναι...Πάμε...Της είπε τότε και έφυγαν και οι δύο από εκεί για να συναντήσουν και τους άλλους που μάζευαν τα πράγματά τους για να φύγουν. Ξαφνικά μια ανακάλυψη τους σόκαρε όλους:

-Παιδιά δε θα το πιστέψετε, η καρφίτσα μου δεν είναι εδώ...

-Πώς! Είπε τότε η Minako με τρόμο, κάτι που το άκουσαν και τα υπόλοιπα μέλη της ομάδας. Και σαν να μην έφτανε αυτό, ένα κόκκινο ενεργειακό πεδίο άρχισε να της καλύπτει το αριστερό χέρι:

-Τι μου συμβαίνει τώρα...Είπε χωρίς να καταλαβαίνει τι γινόταν.

-Το σώμα σου...Φαίνεται να χάνει τη ζωτική του ενέργεια, ανέλαβε να εξηγήσει η Amy.

-Μόνο μια εξήγηση υπάρχει. Η καρφίτσα της έπεσε σε λάθος χέρια. Πρέπει να την πάμε σπίτι αμέσως. Πρότεινε ο Neo κι όλοι συμφώνησαν μαζί του, χωρίς να χάσουν χρόνο λοιπόν μεταφέρθηκαν όλοι στο δωμάτιο τους και την ξάπλωσαν με προσοχή στο κρεβάτι. Μετά ο Neo είπε:

-Φροντίστε την όσο καλύτερα μπορείτε. Εγώ θα ασχοληθώ με τα πλάσματα...

-Να προσέχεις μόνο...Του ζήτησε τότε η γυναίκα του κι αυτός αφού μεταμορφώθηκε, τηλεμεταφέρθηκε στο πάρκο αμέσως. Όταν έφτασε είδε τρία άτομα που δεν τα είχε ξαναδεί ποτέ...

-Τι είστε εσείς πάλι;

-Σωστά. Πρέπει να σου συστηθούμε πριν σε σκοτώσουμε...Siesta 410 παρούσα...

-Siesta 45 παρούσα.

-Siesta 00 παρούσα.

Τότε ο Neo είπε:

-Τώρα κατάλαβα...Θυμήθηκα ποιες είστε. Έψαξα για εσάς και ξέρω τι είστε.

-Οπότε θα ξέρεις ότι σκοπεύουμε να σε σκοτώσουμε έτσι δεν είναι; Του είπε τότε η 00.

-Φυσικά, μόνο που δεν θα σας βγει αυτή τη φορά! Είπε τότε αυτός και τραβώντας το Ξίφος του Δικεφάλου όρμησε καταπάνω τους χωρίς δισταγμό, όμως τα χτυπήματά του με το σπαθί δεν έβρισκαν το στόχο τους, κάτι που τον έκανε να χάσει την υπομονή του.

-Δαίμονες, σκοτώστε τον! Διέταξε τότε πάλι η 00 και τα γυάλινα θηρία του επιτέθηκαν αμέσως,, αυτός χωρίς να πτοηθεί καθόλου, εκτελούσε με τη λεπίδα του όπλου του και με τις επιθέσεις του τα τέρατα μέχρι που έμειναν λίγα από αυτά τα οποία αναγκάστηκαν να υποχωρήσουν για να μην έχουν την ίδια τύχη.

Παρόλα αυτά δεν είχε καταλάβει ότι η ψεύτικη Usagi τον παρακολουθούσε και ετοιμαζόταν για την επόμενη κίνηση της. Εκείνη ακριβώς τη στιγμή εμφανίστηκε η Nehelenia μπροστά της για να της δώσει νέες εντολές:

-Λοιπόν είσαι έτοιμη για την επόμενη αποστολή σου;

-Είμαι πάντα έτοιμη...

-Χρησιμοποίησε την καρφίτσα που πήρες για να κλέψεις τον Τυραννόσαυρο...

-Μάλιστα...Απάντησε εκείνη και προχώρησε στην αποστολή της.

Στο μεταξύ ο επόμενος στόχος του Neo ήταν αυτά τα τρία παράξενα εκτελεστικά όργανα:

-Σειρά σας τώρα!  
-Πιστεύεις ότι μπορείς να μας νικήσεις; Τον ρώτησε ειρωνικά η Siesta 410.

-Ο χρόνος σας τελείωσε πριν καν αρχίσει!

-Για την ακρίβεια τώρα αρχίζει! Είπε τότε η Siesta 45 και ετοίμασε μια από τις γνωστές δολοφονικές της επιθέσεις που στόχευαν την καρδιά του Neo. Όταν τη εκτόξευσε, ο Neo έσκυψε και η βολή δε βρήκε το στόχο της κι έπειτα πέρασε στην αντεπίθεση, ενώ την ίδια στιγμή ο κλώνος ενεργοποιούσε τη δύναμη του Άρη. Όταν η δύναμη ελευθερώθηκε, η γη άνοιξε και ο μεγάλος μηχανικός δεινόσαυρος άρχισε σταδιακά να αναδύεται μέσα από την καυτή λάβα μπροστά στ έκπληκτα μάτια του Neo που αδυνατούσε να καταλάβει τι μόλις είχε συμβεί:

-Πώς είναι δυνατόν; Δεν κάλεσα τον Τυραννόσαυρο εγώ!

-Και δεν πρόκειται να το ξανακάνεις! Τώρα το μηχάνημά σου είναι στα χέρια μας! Είσαι ξοφλημένος! Του είπε τότε γελώντας η 00.

-Όχι για πολύ! Είπε τότε αυτός θυμωμένα και έκανε επίθεση, αλλά αστόχησε καθώς και οι τρεις τους είχαν εξαφανιστεί. Παράλληλα η ψεύτικη Usagi έλεγε:

-Ο Τυραννόσαυρος είναι όλος δικός σας μεγαλειοτάτη...

Όσο για εκείνον, αρκέστηκε μόνο στο να πει:

-Δεν τελειώσαμε ακόμα! Και επέστρεψε στο σπίτι του όπου τον περίμεναν τα υπόλοιπα μέλη της ομάδας...

-Ευτυχώς ήρθες πάνω στην ώρα...Του είπε η Kurai.

-Τι έγινε όσο έλειπα; Μάθατε τι προκαλεί αδυναμία στη Rei;

-Η θεωρία σου ήταν σωστή τελικά, ανακάλυψα ότι η καρφίτσα της είναι συνδεδεμένη με τη ζωτική της ενέργεια και τώρα που έπεσε σε λάθος χέρια, αυτή η απώλεια επιταχύνεται...Του απάντησε ην Amy.

-Πάω στοίχημα ότι ο εχθρός έκλεψε την καρφίτσα της για να καλέσει τον Τυραννόσαυρό μου ακόμα και χωρίς να χρειαστεί να τον καλέσω εγώ ο ίδιος.

-Πρέπει να πάρουμε ξανά τον έλεγχο γιατί αλλιώς θα μπλέξουμε άσχημα. Με τις τελευταίες ρυθμίσεις που έκανες είναι ακόμα πιο ισχυρός. Του είπε η Mako.

-Ναι. Κι έτσι θα είμαστε εύκολος στόχος. Συμπλήρωσε και η Minako.

Όμως τα άσχημα νέα δε σταμάτησαν εκεί. Με τη συνεχή απώλεια ενέργειας, η Rei έχασε τις αισθήσεις της και σωριάστηκε στο πάτωμα, αμέσως όλοι την σήκωσαν ξανά όρθια και η Kurai είπε:

-Πρέπει να βρούμε την καρφίτσα της γρήγορα, είναι ο μόνος τρόπος για α επιβιώσει...

Τι άλλο θα μπορούσε να πάει χειρότερα; Ο κλώνος είχε κερδίσει την εμπιστοσύνη τους και δεν κινούσε καμία απολύτως υποψία με το φυσικό της φέρσιμο. Κι ενώ απολάμβανε το θρίαμβό της, στο σπίτι του Neo έδιναν μάχη με το χρόνο με την Amy να εξετάζει τη Rei εξονυχιστικά και με την κατάστασή της να παραμένει σταθερή προς το παρόν:  
-Πώς είναι; Ρώτησε η Mako.

-Κοιμάται βαθειά, αλλά η απώλεια της δύναμης την αδυνατίζει συνεχώς...Φοβάμαι ότι όσο λείπει η πηγή της δύναμης, η ζωή της Sailor Mars θα κρέμεται από μια κλωστή...

-Δεν μπορούμε να τη χάσουμε...Κάποιος τρόπος θα υπάρχει...Είπε τότε ο Neo.

-Για την ώρα θα πρέπει να βρούμε μια εναλλακτική ενεργειακή πηγή που να ισοδυναμεί με τη δύναμη του Άρη. Είπε τότε η Amy και ξεκίνησε την έρευνα.

-Σε παρακαλώ προσπάθησε...Δεν μπορούμε να τους αφήσουμε να κερδίσουν...Η Rei βασίζεται σε εμάς για να τη βοηθήσουμε...Είπε αυτή τη φορά η Minako.

Για προληπτικούς λόγους κράτησαν τη Rei στο σπίτι του Neo με τον ίδιο να την προσέχει μέρα νύχτα ενώ οι υπόλοιπες συνέχισαν τις ασχολίες τους χωρίς ωστόσο να μπορούν να βγάλουν από το μυαλό τους ότι γινόταν. Σε μια συζήτησή τους ειδικά η Mako ξεκίνησε λέγοντας:  
-Έτσι και πιάσω αυτόν που της το έκανε, θα τον κάνω λιώμα!

-Ηρέμησε...Θα είναι μια χαρά...Προσπάθησε να την ηρεμήσει η Kurai.

-Σωστά. Ο Neo είναι μαζί της και έτσι δεν έχεις να φοβάσαι τίποτα. Της είπε και η Minako.

-Το ξέρω...Όμως τα έβαλε με κάποιο από τους φίλους μου κι αυτό δε θα το συγχωρήσω ποτέ!

Καθώς οι τρεις φίλες συζητούσαν, ήρθε και η Usagi για να γίνουν τέσσερις:

-Γεια σας παιδιά...

-Καλώς την. Που είσαι εξαφανισμένη εσύ από χτες; Τη ρώτησε η Minako.

-Είχε κάτι δουλειές τώρα και γι αυτό χαθήκαμε λίγο. Εσείς τι κάνετε;

-Τι να κάνουμε...Αγωνιούμε για τη ζωή της Rei, κοντεύουμε να τρελαθούμε...

-Μη φοβάστε...Όλα θα πάνε καλά...

Την ίδια στιγμή ο Neo προσπαθούσε όσο μπορούσε να βρει κάποια υποκατάστατη δύναμη αλλά δυστυχώς δεν κατάφερε τίποτα ακόμα κι αυτό τον έκανε να είναι νευρικός στις κινήσεις του, ωστόσο δεν έχασε το θάρρος του και συνέχισε να προσπαθεί με την ελπίδα ότι κάτι θα έβρισκε τελικά, ενώ την ίδια στιγμή η Nehelenia δημιουργούσε ένα τέρας για να τις κρατήσει απασχολημένες:

«Όχι τόσο γρήγορα Πολεμίστριες...να κάτι για να παίξετε...»

Δυστυχώς όμως για εκείνη, ο Neo το είδε κι επικοινώνησε μαζί τους:

-Με ακούτε παιδιά; Είναι έκτακτη ανάγκη.

-Kurai εδώ. Τι συμβαίνει;

-Μόλις τώρα εμφανίστηκε ένα καινούριο τέρας. Μπορείτε να το αναλάβετε;

-Άστο πάνω μας! Τον διαβεβαίωσε εκείνη.

-Ωραία. Καλή τύχη παιδιά...Τους είπε κι έκλεισε τη επικοινωνία ενώ τα κορίτσια ετοιμάστηκαν να αντιμετωπίσουν το καινούριο τέρας που ονομαζόταν Blue Glover.

-Εντάξει χοντροκέφαλε! Καιρός να σε στείλουμε από εκεί που ήρθες! Του είπε η Sailor Jupiter σε έντονο ύφος.

-Καλύτερα να παραδοθείς προτού γίνεις σκόνη! Του είπε και η Sailor Mercury.

-Προτιμώ τα λόγια από τη δράση! Είπε τότε εκείνος κι επιτέθηκε αμέσως, το ίδιο έκαναν και οι Sailor ορμώντας του όλες μαζί αλλά αυτός τις απέφευγε μία προς μία και προσπαθούσε να αντεπιτεθεί, ούτε όμως κι αυτός τα κατάφερνε τόσο καλά. Το τελευταίο χτύπημα που απέφυγε ήταν μια κλωτσιά στον αέρα από τη Sailor Venus και τότε είπε:

-Είναι το καλύτερο που μπορείτε να κάνετε;!

-Ας του επιτεθούμε ανά δύο! Πρότεινε τότε η Sailor Moon Dark και ακολούθησαν το σχέδιό της. Πρώτα επιτέθηκαν ο Ερμής με τη Αφροδίτη ανεπιτυχώς καθώς το τέρας τις πέταξε από την άλλη πλευρά, έπειτα δοκίμασαν ο Δίας με την Dark Moon αλλά με το ίδιο αποτέλεσμα.

-θα τον κανονίσω εγώ! Είπε η Sailor Moon που έμεινε τελευταία και πάλεψε με το τέρας αλλά ούτε αυτή κατάφερε να το νικήσει

Τότε ο Blue Glover τις ειρωνεύτηκε λέγοντας:

-Δε σας φτάνει αυτό;!

-Μη βιάζεσαι να πανηγυρίσεις ηλίθιε! Δε θα σταματήσουμε μέχρι να σε ξαποστείλουμε από αυτόν τον πλανήτη! Του απάντησε στον ίδιο τόνο η Sailor Jupiter.

Στο μεταξύ καινούριο μέτωπο είχε ανοίξει σε άλλη τοποθεσία της πόλης αλλά ο Neo είχε τα χέρια του δεμένα και δεν μπορούσε να το χειριστεί εκείνη τη στιγμή. Από την άλλη είδε τη Rei να ξυπνά από τον ύπνο της αλλά ήταν φανερά αδύναμη να κάνει το οτιδήποτε εκείνη τη στιγμή:

-Τι συμβαίνει Neo; Τον ρώτησε καθώς είδε τις άλλες να μάχονται.

-Πολλά και διάφορα, όμως είμαι ευχαριστημένος που ξύπνησες...Τα κορίτσια παλεύουν εναντίον ενός δαίμονα και...

Δεν πρόλαβε να τελειώσει τα λόγια του και νέα κατάσταση έκτακτης ανάγκης παρουσιάστηκε. Οι γυάλινοι δαίμονες ξαναεμφανίστηκαν και σκορπούσαν ξανά τον πανικό. Τότε η Rei του είπε:

-Πρέπει να κάνω κάτι...

-Δεν μπορείς...Είσαι πολύ αδύναμη γι αυτό τώρα...Άφησε να το φροντίσω εγώ...

-Μα δεν μπορώ να στέκομαι έτσι, σε παρακαλώ εμπιστέψου με, θα τα καταφέρω...

Ο Neo σκέφτηκε για λίγη ώρα και τελικά πήρε την απόφασή του:

-Ε...Εντάξει...Όμως αναλογίζεσαι το ρίσκο που παίρνεις έτσι;

-Θα εξαντλήσω κάθε πιθανότητα ακόμα κι αν αυτή είναι ελάχιστη. Του απάντησε εκείνη. Τότε ο Neo την φόρτισε προσωρινά με τις δυνάμεις του αλλά ακόμα δεν ήξερε αν αυτή τη φορά έκανε το σωστό ή αν την έσπρωχνε στην ολοκληρωτική καταστροφή...:

-Η διαδικασία ολοκληρώθηκε αλλά δε θα κρατήσει πολύ, σε παρακαλώ κάνε όσο πιο γρήγορα μπορείς και γύρισε πίσω αμέσως...

-Θα βάλω τα δυνατά μου...

-Καλώς...Η δύναμη μαζί σου...Της είπε τότε ο Neo και τη μετέφερε στο μέρος όπου είχαν συγκεντρωθεί τα πλάσματα. Χωρίς να χάσει καιρό ρίχτηκε στον αγώνα εναντίον τους. Αρχικά όλα πήγαιναν καλά καθώς οι φλόγες της τους έκαιγαν και τους κατέστρεφαν για τα καλά, όμως δεν μπορούσε να κρατήσει για πάντα, η φόρτιση ήταν προσωρινή και σταδιακά άρχισε να χάνει δυνάμεις με αποτέλεσμα οι δαίμονες να έχουν αυτοί το πάνω χέρι τώρα και να τη φέρουν σε πολύ δύσκολη θέση.

Στο τέλος δεν άντεξε άλλο, είχε εξασθενήσει πολύ και δεν μπορούσε να πολεμήσει άλλο, έτσι γονάτισε κι έπεσε αναίσθητη στο έδαφος έχοντας αποδυναμωθεί εντελώς κι έχοντας πάρει ξανά την ανθρώπινη μορφή της.

Την ευκαιρία εκμεταλλεύτηκαν οι τρεις Siestas και η 00 διέταξε:

-Πάρτε την αμέσως! Και οδηγήστε την στο μέρος όπου μας διέταξε η Βασίλισσα Nehelenia!

Εκείνες υπάκουσαν και την πήραν αμέσως από εκεί. Από την άλλη οι Sailor που είχαν απομείνει δεν ήταν σε καλύτερη θέση, φαινόταν να χάνουν τον αγώνα αυτό μιας και ο Blue Glover τούς είχε στριμώξει για τα καλά...

-Ώρα να σας αποτελειώσω! Είπε και από το ραβδί του, οι ακτινοβολίες τις ξάπλωσαν όλες κάτω. Ωστόσο δεν τα παρατούσαν ακόμα:

-Δεν μας νίκησες ακόμα! Του είπε η Sailor Jupiter.

-Συγγνώμη αλλά δεν έχω άλλο χρόνο να παίξω μαζί σας, έχω ένα ραντεβού! Τους είπε αυτός κι εξαφανίστηκε από μπροστά τους. Τότε η Kurai είπε:

-Χειρότερα δε γίνεται...

-Δεν ξέρω τι να υποθέσω πια...Σίγουρα ο Neo τα βλέπει όλα αυτά και θα είναι εκτός εαυτού που δεν μπόρεσε να μας βοηθήσει. Είπε και η Sailor Jupiter

-Πιστεύω ότι πρέπει να γυρίσουμε πίσω τώρα και να ανασυνταχτούμε. Πρότεινε η Sailor Venus.

-Καλή ιδέα. Συμφώνησε και η Sailor Mercury κι αμέσως τηλεμεταφέρθηκαν στο σπίτι του Neo που τις περίμενε.

-Ευτυχώς που ήρθατε κορίτσια...Αλλά φοβάμαι ότι δε σας έχω και τόσο ευχάριστα νέα...

Πώς πήγατε εσείς;

-Το όλο σκηνικό ήταν στημένο. Ο εχθρός προσπαθούσε να μας κρατήσει απασχολημένες για να προχωρήσει στο σχέδιό του, εσύ όμως γιατί είσαι έτσι; Τον ρώτησε η γυναίκα του.

-Δεν ξέρω αν έκανα καλά που άφησα τη Rei να πολεμήσει μόνη της...Δε θα το συγχωρήσω ποτέ στον εαυτό μου αν πάθει το οτιδήποτε...

-Μην κατηγορείς τον εαυτό σου...Ξέρει να φυλάγεται και δεν θα πάθει τίποτα...

-Δεν ξέρω...Δεν είμαι σίγουρος γι αυτό...Ήταν πολύ αδύναμη και δεν ξέρω για πόσο θα κρατούσε...Να πάρει...

-Έλα Neo ηρέμησε...να δεις που όλα θα είναι εντάξει...Δεν την ξέρεις τόσον καιρό...; προσπάθησε να του πει η Sailor Dark Moon.

-Ίσως έχετε δίκιο αλλά και πάλι δεν μπορώ να μείνω ήσυχος...Απάντησε αυτός με τη αγωνία ζωγραφισμένη στο πρόσωπό του.

-Και τώρα τι θα γίνει; Είναι πραγματικά απίστευτο. Πρώτα χάσαμε την καρφίτσα της Rei, μετά τον Τυραννόσαυρο και τώρα την ίδια τη Rei, πάμε από το κακό στο χειρότερο. Παρατήρησε η Sailor Venus.

-Όχι δεν μπορεί...Μόλις προγραμματίστηκε μια ένωση ενέργειας για τον Τυραννόσαυρο...Τους έκοψε η Sailor Mercury.

-Αυτό μας έλειπε τώρα...Χωρίς άμυνες είμαστε στο έλεος του εχθρού...Είπε τότε ο Neo.

Στο μεταξύ στο κάστρο των σκιών...:

-Υψηλοτάτη...Πώς θα αναγκάσεις τον Neo να πιλοτάρει τον Τυραννόσαυρό του...;

-Είναι πολύ εύκολο. Τώρα που αιχμαλωτίσαμε και την Sailor Mars, θα το πετύχουμε. Αυτή τη στιγμή που μιλάμε, έχω ήδη ξεκινήσει την αποστράγγιση των ψυχικών της δυνάμεων και στο τέλος θα είναι τελείως άχρηστη. Έχοντας εκείνη σαν δόλωμα θα εξαναγκάσω τον Neo να κάνει τη δική μου βρώμικη δουλειά...Της εξήγησε η Βασίλισσα των Σκιών. Αυτό ήταν το σχέδιό της και φαινόταν ότι θα στεφόταν με επιτυχία...

Παράλληλα στο σπίτι του Neo, η αναμονή τέντωνε ακόμα περισσότερο τα νεύρα των ηρώων μας και η Amy προσπαθούσε χωρίς αποτέλεσμα μέχρι στιγμής να εντοπίσει πού μπορεί να βρίσκεται η Sailor Mars.

Ξαφνικά χρυσές πεταλούδες άρχισαν να καλύπτουν όλο το χώρο και μια φωνή ακούστηκε να λέει:

-Η ώρα της τελική σας καταστροφής πλησιάζει...!

Όταν το είπε αυτό άρχισε σιγά σιγά να εμφανίζεται άλλη μία παράξενη φιγούρα μπροστά τους με όλους σχεδόν να μην έχουν ιδέα περί τίνος πρόκειται. Εκτός από δύο οι οποίοι όταν είδαν καθαρά ποια ήταν, πήγαν να τραβήξουν τα ξίφη τους αλλά την ύστατη στιγμή εμποδίστηκαν από τις άλλες. Τελικά η νέα αυτή μορφή φάνηκε ολοκάθαρα μπροστά τους και ανέλαβε να εξηγήσει την όλη κατάσταση.

-Ποια είσαι;! Ρώτησε τότε η Sailor Jupiter σε ιδιαίτερα έντονο ύφος.

-Ονομάζομαι Eva. Και είμαι στην ευχάριστη θέση να σας ανακοινώσω ότι η φίλη σας η Sailor Mars βρίσκεται εδώ μαζί μας. Είναι υπέροχο που απορροφάμε τη δύναμή της από το σώμα της.

-Τι θέλεις από εκείνη;! Ήταν σειρά του Neo να ρωτήσει τώρα με οργή.

-Αυτό που θέλω είναι η τελική σας καταστροφή! Κι εσύ Kurai το γνωρίζεις καλύτερα από όλους. Αν θυμηθείς λίγο τις στιγμές που περάσαμε μαζί θα καταλάβεις τι εννοώ!

-Αυτά είναι παρελθόν! Τώρα εγώ ελέγχω τη μοίρα μου και κάνω αυτό που θέλω εγώ! Κανείς δε με ελέγχει πια και κανείς δε με αναγκάζει να κάνω κακό σε κανέναν!

-Ίσως...Το ίδιο ισχύει και για σένα Φαραώ...;!

-Τι θες να πεις με αυτό;!

-Θα σου πω! Θα σου θέσω ένα δίλημμα, θα συμφωνήσεις να πιλοτάρεις τον Τυραννόσαυρό σου σύμφωνα με τις δικές μου διαταγές! Φυσικά μπορείς να αρνηθείς αλλά μετά θα έχεις το μεγαλύτερη ευθύνη καθώς η φίλη σου δε θα υπάρχει πια!

-Δεν θα τα καταφέρεις! Της είπε η Sailor Dark Moon.

-Τα έχω ήδη καταφέρει! Θα περιμένω να πάρεις την απόφασή σου Φαραώ;! Τι διαλέγεις; Τη φίλη σου ή τον κόσμο;!

Αυτό το δίλημμα ήταν ίσως το δυσκολότερο που καλούταν μέχρι τότε να διαλέξει, αλλά δε φαινόταν διατεθειμένος να κάνει πίσω ούτε να ρισκάρει τη ζωή της Rei για κανέναν σκοπό:

-Neo, τι θα κάνεις; Δεν μπορούμε να αφήσουμε να πάθει κάτι η Rei, είναι μία από εμάς...Του είπε η Sailor Mercury.

Ο χρόνος κυλούσε και ο Neo δεν είχε αποφασίσει ακόμα. Η μοίρα του κόσμου βρισκόταν στα δικά του χέρια...

-Λοιπόν ποια είναι η απόφασή σου;! Τον ξαναρώτησε η Eva.

Τελικά μετά από όλη αυτή την αγωνία, ο Neo πήρε την απόφασή του...:

-Εντάξει Eva...Δέχομαι τους όρους σου...θα πιλοτάρω τον T-Rex...

-Σοφή επιλογή Φαραώ...Σύντομα θα πρέπει να είσαι έτοιμος για τη βόλτα της ζωής σου...θα τα ξαναπούμε...Είπε τότε η Eva και εξαφανίστηκε.

Την ίδια στιγμή, στη σπηλιά δίπλα στο κάστρο των σκιών, η διαδικασία αποστράγγισης των ψυχικών δυνάμεων του Άρη συνεχιζόταν ασταμάτητα. Μετά από λίγο εμφανίστηκε και ο απατεώνας πλησιάζοντας το θύμα του:

-Κοιμάσαι καλά Rei; Απόλαυσε τον ύπνο σου γιατί σε λίγο θα είναι αιώνιος...

Όπως ήταν φυσικό, δεν πήρε απάντηση, η απόλυτη σιωπή ήταν η μόνη απάντηση που εισέπραξε μέσα από το μουντό αυτό περιβάλλον.

Στο μεταξύ η ήρωές μας συνέχιζαν να ψάχνουν για την κρυψώνα του εχθρού. Συγχρόνως καινούρια ερωτήματα προέκυπταν:

-Τι θα γίνει αν τη βρούμε τελικά; Ρώτησε η Sailor Venus.

-Έχω σκεφτεί έναν τρόπο να διακόψουμε τη σύνδεσή της με την καρφίτσα του Άρη, όμως όσο ο εχθρός κρατά τη δύναμή της στα χέρια του, ταυτόχρονα κρατά και τη μοίρα της Sailor Mars...Έδωσε τη λύση ο Neo.

-Αυτό έχουμε χρόνο να το φτιάξουμε. Αυτό που προέχει τώρα είναι να τη φέρουμε πίσω. Είπε τότε η Kurai.

Την όλη μονοτονία ήρθε να σπάσει κάπως μια επιτέλους ευχάριστη είδηση από την Sailor Mercury:

-Τη βρήκα!

-Πού βρίσκεται; Ρώτησε γεμάτη περιέργεια η Sailor Jupiter.

-Είναι σε μία από τις σκοτεινές διαστάσεις.

-Όχι στο Βασίλειο των Σκιών; Ρώτησε ο Neo.

-Όχι, ευτυχώς...Θα φέρω τις συντεταγμένες στον υπολογιστή.

-Τι περιμένουμε λοιπόν; Πάμε να τη φέρουμε πίσω τώρα! Τους πρότρεψε η Sailor Venus.

-Δεν είναι τόσο εύκολο όσο φαίνεται. Ενέχει μεγάλο κίνδυνο...

-Ίσως αλλά αν δεν μπορείς να μπεις από τη μπροστινή πόρτα, πάντα υπάρχει και η πίσω πόρτα...Μπορούμε να δημιουργήσουμε τη δική μας δίοδο. Πάω να φέρω από το υπόγειο τους αποκωδικοποιητές που χρησιμοποιήσαμε όταν πήγατε να πάρετε το κιτρινόμαυρο κερί...Είπε τότε ο Neo και χωρίς καθυστέρηση κατέβηκε στο υπόγειο να φέρει τα απαραίτητα εργαλεία...

Χωρίς να χάσουν χρόνο λοιπόν έφερε τα εργαλεία και μετά όλοι μαζί πήγαν στο μέρος όπου τους είχαν στήσει και τότε:

-Εδώ είμαστε. Εγώ είμαι έτοιμος. Εσύ Ερμή πώς πας;

-Κι εγώ έτοιμη είμαι. Όρισα τις συντεταγμένες και τώρα μένει η ενεργοποίηση τους.

-Ωραία. Θα πάω και θα τη φέρω πίσω...

-Στάσου...Μην πας εσύ αγάπη μου, μπορεί να χρειαστεί να πολεμήσεις εδώ. Θα αναλάβω εγώ αυτήν την αποστολή...

-Δεν μπορώ να την αφήσω έτσι...Εξαιτίας μου τα περνά όλα αυτά...

-Δε φταις σε τίποτα εσύ...Μη φοβάσαι, θα έρθουμε μαζί μέχρι να το καταλάβεις...

-Τότε εντάξει. Μόνο σε παρακαλώ υποσχέσου μου ότι θα προσέχεις...

-Έχεις το λόγο μου...Του απάντησε εκείνη και πήρε θέση. Αμέσως ο Neo ενεργοποίησε τις συσκευές και η πύλη άνοιξε με το Δία να μπαίνει μέσα. Στον ίδιο χρονικό τόνο η Nehelenia έδειχνε ενοχλημένη από αυτή τη νέα τροπή και διέταξε τη Siesta 00:

-Δεν πρέπει σε καμία περίπτωση να φύγει η Sailor Mars από τα χέρια μας! Βρες τον εισβολέα και σκότωσέ τον!

-Μάλιστα! Υπάκουσε εκείνη κι έφυγε γρήγορα.

Ούτε όμως η υπόλοιπη ομάδα έμεινε ήσυχη, οι γυάλινοι δαίμονες πάτησαν ξανά το πόδι τους στη γη κι έστησαν καινούρια μάχη. Πρώτη η Sailor Venus αλυσόδεσε τέσσερα από αυτά τα κατασκευάσματα προτού τα καταστρέψει με αριστοτεχνικό τρόπο, έπειτα η Sailor Moon Dark έκοψε φέτες με το σπαθί της άλλα δύο αφού πρώτα τα ακινητοποίησε με τη δύναμη του κόκκινου ρουμπινιού του όπλου της

Όσο για το Δία, έφτασε επιτέλους στη σπηλιά όπου κρατούσαν τη Rei και αμέσως έσπευσε να την ελευθερώσει, Τα σχέδιά της όμως χάλασε η παρουσία της Siesta 00:

-Φτάνει μέχρι εδώ Sailor Jupiter! Είσαι η τέλεια λεία για μένα!

-Θα το ήθελες έτσι;! Όμως θα σου τη χαλάσω εγώ τη φάτσα σε βαθμό που δεν αναγνωρίζεις τον εαυτό σου στον καθρέφτη! Της απάντησε τότε εκείνη βγάζοντας το δόρυ της.

-Θα σε σκοτώσω αυτή τη στιγμή! Είπε τότε αγρία η 00 και εξαπέλυσε ένα μαγικό βέλος για να της τρυπήσει την καρδιά αλλά δυστυχώς γι αυτήν όχι μόνο αποκρούστηκε από τους κεραυνούς που έβγαλε η αιχμή του δόρατος αλλά την πέτυχαν στο χέρι για να τη γονατίσουν, έτσι ο Δίας βρήκε την ευκαιρία να επιτεθεί κατά μέτωπο και να ανταλλάξει μερικές γροθιές μαζί της, όμως μια επίθεση της 00 της χάραξε τη στολή πάω από τον ώμο χωρίς ευτυχώς να της κάνει σοβαρή ζημιά αλλά την ανάγκασε να υποχωρήσει. Τότε η 00 της είπε:

-Αρχίζεις να μετανιώνεις που τα έβαλες μαζί μου;

Μόλις το είπε αυτό, διαδοχικές βολές άρχισαν να σφυρίζουν πάνω από το κεφάλι της πτωχαίνοντας μερικές τούφες από τα μαλλιά της αλλά όχι την ίδια.

-Δε με νοιάζει τι θα συμβεί σε μένα. Αρκεί η φίλη μου να είναι ασφαλής! Και δεν θα σταματήσω μέχρι να το πετύχω!

Καθώς η Sailor Jupiter αγωνιζόταν, οι υπόλοιποι είχαν τα χέρια τους δεμένα με τα γυάλινα θηρία, δεν είχαν όμως προσέξει ότι δύο από αυτά είχαν απομακρυνθεί και στόχευαν τις συσκευές που είχαν στήσει προηγουμένως. Όταν το αντιλήφθηκαν ήταν ήδη αργά γιατί η μία από τις δύο ήταν πεσμένη στο έδαφος αλλά χωρίς να έχει υποστεί κάποια φθορά εκτός του ότι ένα εξάρτημά της είχε βγει από τη θέση του.

Ο Neo κατέστρεψε αυτά τα δύο πλάσματα και μαζί με τη Sailor Dark Moon σήκωσαν όρθια τη στήλη που ήταν κάτω καθώς τα υπόλοιπα πλάσματα έφυγαν ηττημένα, έπειτα εκείνη τον ρώτησε:

-Μπορείτε να το φτιάξετε;

-Δεν ξέρω...Πρέπει να δούμε πόση ζημιά έχει προκληθεί...Απάντησε τότε η Sailor Mercury παίρνοντας το εξάρτημα για να το επισκευάσει, μετά από λίγο όλα ήταν και πάλι στη θέση τους αλλά η Mako δεν είχε γυρίσει ακόμα:

-Αργούν...Αν δεν έρθουν έγκαιρα, θα αναγκαστώ να οδηγήσω προς την καταστροφή...Είπε ο Neo με έκδηλη την ανησυχία.

-Θα έρθουν μη φοβάσαι...Όμως έχω μια ιδέα, δεν μπορείς να ξαναπρογραμματίσεις τον Τυραννόσαυρο μέσα από το πιλοτήριο...; Τον ρώτησε η Sailor Dark Moon.

Ωστόσο από τη μία συμφορά στην άλλη. Ο Blue Glover επανήλθε για να τελειώσει ότι άρχισε πριν:

-Να που ξανασυναντιόμαστε...με θυμάστε Πολεμίστριες;

-Τι είναι αυτό το πράγμα πάλι; Ρώτησε ο Neo αφού δεν το είχε δει ξανά

-Με αυτό το τέρας παλέψαμε πριν για να μας κρατήσει απασχολημένες. Του εξήγησε η Sailor Mercury.

-Τότε να το κουράσουμε λίγο παραπάνω τι λέτε;

-Σίγουρα! Συμφώνησε μαζί του η Sailor Venus. Και του επιτέθηκαν όλοι μαζί. Όταν ήρθε η σειρά του Neo να κάνει επίθεση, όρμησε και του έπιασε τα χέρια ακινητοποιώντας τον. Τότε έδωσε σήμα στις άλλες να επιτεθούν ξανά, πράγμα που έγινε. Τρεις ακόμα ριπές χτύπησαν το τέρας αι το ξάπλωσαν κάτω δίνοντας το πλεονέκτημα στην ομάδα.

Δεν πρόλαβαν όμως να δώσουν το τελικό χτύπημα γιατί το έδαφος άρχισε να σείεται και καυτή λάβα να ξεπετάγεται από τα έγκατα της γης, μετά από λίγα δευτερόλεπτα το κόκκινο Zord του Neo παρουσιάστηκε μπροστά τους.

-Το φοβόμουν αυτό...Είναι κρίμα που θα πρέπει να τον χρησιμοποιήσω για κακό σκοπό...Είπε τότε ο Neo περίλυπος...

-Επίτρεψέ μου να διαφωνήσω! Τον διέκοψε η φωνή της Eva. Τώρα δεν έχεις άλλη επιλογή από το να πιλοτάρεις το μηχάνημα σου! Ο κόσμος θα σας μισήσει και μετά θα υποταχθείτε σε μένα! Εμπρός! Οδήγησε τον Τυραννόσαυρό σου αλλιώς η φίλη σου είναι ξοφλημένη!

Τότε ο Neo αποφάσισε να βάλει σε δοκιμή την ιδέα της Kurai. Πήρε την Amy μαζί του κι ανέβηκαν στο πιλοτήριο του T-Rex ενώ στη σκοτεινή διάσταση η Sailor Jupiter συνέχιζε να μάχεται αλλά αυτή τη φορά είχε στριμώξει την αντίπαλό της:

-Σε αυτό το σημείο ο μικρός μας χορός τελείωσε...Της είπε και με μια κίνηση κατέβασε το ακόντιό της κάθετα δίνοντάς της ένα καλό χτύπημα συνοδευόμενο από κεραυνούς για να τη γονατίσει κάτω οριστικά:

-Θα μου το πληρώσεις αυτό! Είπε τότε η 00 κι εξαφανίστηκε.

Έχοντας ξεμπερδέψει με αυτό, ο Δίας πήγε στο κέντρο ελέγχου κι άρχισε να πατάει στην τύχη τα κουμπιά αφού δεν ήξερε πώς λειτουργούσε, έχοντας χάσει την ψυχραιμία της από τις συνεχείς αποτυχίες, κλώτσησε το κέντρο ελέγχου, κάτι που αποδείχθηκε η καλύτερη λύση τελικά αφού η τροφοδοσία διακόπηκε, χωρίς να χάσει χρόνο την πήρε στην πλάτη της και αμέσως εγκατέλειψαν αυτό το αφιλόξενο μέρος, μετά από αυτό φρόντισε να επικοινωνήσει με τους άλλους:  
-Neo με λαμβάνεις;

-Mako...Πώς πήγε;

-Όλα εντάξει, τη βρήκα και την ελευθέρωσα.

-Μπράβο σου αγάπη μου, το ήξερα ότι θα τα κατάφερνες, πήγαινέ την στο σπίτι κι έλα όσο πιο γρήγορα μπορείς.

-Ελήφθη. Έφυγα! Είπε τότε και την πήγε στο σπίτι τους όσο πιο γρήγορα μπορούσε, μετά ενώθηκε με την υπόλοιπη ομάδα που περίμενε τη στιγμή που ο Neo με τη Sailor Mercury συνέχιζαν τις προσπάθειες για τον εκ νέου προγραμματισμό του Τυραννόσαυρου.

-Σχεδόν τελειώσαμε...Μένουν μερικές προσαρμογές ακόμα! Είπε ο Neo μέσα από το πιλοτήριο, μετά από λίγα λεπτά ακόμα, ο προγραμματισμός ολοκληρώθηκε και ξαναπέρασε στον έλεγχό του:

-Πέτυχε! Έχω ξανά τον έλεγχο!

-Τέλεια! Μπράβο παιδιά! Φοβερή δουλειά! Πανηγύριζαν οι άλλες από κάτω μιας και τα πράγματα άρχισαν επιτέλους να αλλάζουν προς το καλύτερο. Τώρα ήταν έτοιμος να αντιμετωπίσει το τέρας που μόλις είχε ψηλώσει λίγο παραπάνω...

-Έλα να με πιάσεις Ranger! Τον προκάλεσε ο Glover.

-Πρόσεχε τι εύχεσαι φίλε! Γιατί μπορεί να πετύχει! Του είπε τότε ο Neo και ο κόκκινος δεινόσαυρος τον χτύπησε με τη ουρά του. Έπειτα έδωσε νέα εντολή:

-Δύναμη Dinozord παρουσιάσου! Διέταξε και όλα τα Zords βγήκαν από τις κρυψώνες τους για να συνοδέψουν τον Τυραννόσαυρό στην αποστολή του, αμέσως όλα τα κορίτσια μπήκαν η καθεμία στο δικό της ενώ η Sailor Jupiter κάλεσε το Dragonzord να βοηθήσει. Όταν η διαδικασία ολοκληρώθηκε και το Megazord σχηματίστηκε, ο Neo έδωσε καινούρια εντολή:

-Ώρα για το Mega Dragonzord!

Αμέσως το Dragonzord αποσυναρμολογήθηκε για να ενωθεί με το Megazord και να δημιουργηθεί μια καινούρια και ασταμάτητη πολεμική μηχανή η οποία θα κατέστρεφε αυτό το τέρας...

-Εντάξει παιδιά! Επάνω του! Δύναμη στο φουλ κι επίθεση! Είπε τότε ο Neo και τα κανόνια της πολεμικής μηχανής αφού στόχευσαν τον Blue Glover, τον εκτέλεσαν με ια ισχυρή ενεργειακή μπάλα για να τον καταστρέψουν τελείως και να μη μείνει τίποτα από αυτόν. Η αποστολή είχε στεφθεί με επιτυχία...

Όταν τελείωσαν, πρώτη τους δουλειά ήταν να δουν πώς πήγαινε η Rei, γι αυτό πήγαν γρήγορα πίσω και περίμεναν με αγωνία.

Τελικά η κατάστασή της σταθεροποιήθηκε και συνήλθε τελείως, η σύνδεσή της με την καρφίτσα είχε διακοπεί και τώρα η ζωή της δεν κινδύνευε πια...Τότε είπε σε όλους:

-Παιδιά σας χρωστάω τη ζωή μου...Ειδικά εσένα Mako...

-Είσαι καλά τώρα; Τη ρώτησε ο Neo.

-Ναι. Λίγο κουρασμένη αλλά είμαι καλά...

-Ωστόσο η καρφίτσα σου είναι ακόμα στα χέρια του εχθρού, σε διαβεβαιώ όμως ότι θα την πάρουμε πίσω και όλοι τους θα πληρώσουν!

-Ευχαριστώ παιδιά...Σας ευχαριστώ όλους...

Ευτυχώς είχαν καταφέρει να ξεφύγουν από αυτήν την περιπέτεια αλλά τίποτα δεν είχε τελειώσει ακόμα...Παρόλα αυτά το δαιμόνιο δίδυμο της ομάδας κάτι είχε στο μυαλό του και αυτή τη φορά...

Τρεις μέρες μετά από αυτήν την περιπέτεια, η Kurai καθόταν σε αναμμένα κάρβουνα μετά από την απροσδόκητη εμφάνιση της Eva. Χιλιάδες υποψίες την είχαν κατακλύσει σχετικά με τη συμπεριφορά της αδερφής της και μετά από αρκετή σκέψη αποφάσισε να μιλήσει στον Neo γι αυτό που την απασχολούσε. Όταν του τηλεφώνησε, εκείνος βρισκόταν σπίτι του και καθάριζε το γραφείο του ενώ η γυναίκα του καθόταν στο σαλόνι. Χτύπησε λοιπόν το κινητό του το οποίο έπιασε να απαντήσει:

-Ορίστε...

-Γεια σου Neo...Μήπως ενοχλώ;

-Όχι δεν ενοχλείς. Μπορώ να σε βοηθήσω σε τίποτα;

-Θα ήθελα να σε δω. Σου είναι εύκολο να έρθεις από εδώ; Μόνος σου;

-Μόνος; Γιατί όσο μυστικότητα;

-Θα σου εξηγήσω...Έλα και θα σου πω...

-Εντάξει...Έρχομαι αμέσως...Είπε αυτός κι έκλεισε το τηλέφωνο, έπειτα πήγε στο σαλόνι και είπε στη Mako:

-Αγάπη μου πρέπει να φύγω...

-Πού θα πας; Τον ρώτησε εκείνη.

-Με θέλει η Kurai. Και ακουγόταν πολύ αναστατωμένη...

-Θέλεις να έρθω κι εγώ μαζί σου;

-Μου ζήτησε να έρθω μόνος κι αυτό δεν το καταλαβαίνω...

-Μόνος ε; Καλώς. Πήγαινε τότε κι αν με χρειαστείς τίποτε, εδώ θα είμαι...

-Έχω μπει σε σκέψεις τώρα...Δεν ξέρω τι μπορεί να συμβεί...

-Αν πας πιστεύω ότι θα μάθεις...

-Δεν έχω τίποτε να χάσω. Θα δούμε τι θα γίνει, αν και κάτι περνάει από το μυαλό μου αλά και πάλι δεν είμαι σίγουρος.

-Εντάξει αγάπη μου...Πήγαινε κι ελπίζω να είναι καλά τα νέα...

-Έγινε. Τα λέμε αργότερα μάτια μου...Της είπε αυτός κι αφού τη φίλησε στο μάγουλο, βγήκε από το σπίτι, ανέβηκε στη μηχανή και χάθηκε μέσα σε δευτερόλεπτα.

Μετά από μια διαδρομή λίγων λεπτών, έφτασε στο σπίτι της Kurai η οποία τον είδε από το παράθυρο κι έτρεξε να του ανοίξει να μην περιμένει:

-Έλα πέρασε...Του είπε αμέσως.

-Ευχαριστώ. Απάντησε εκείνος και πέρασε μέσα για να ανέβουν στο δωμάτιό της ώστε να συζητήσουν καλύτερα.

-Ήρθα όσο πιο γρήγορα μπορούσα. Τι συμβαίνει;

-Πράγματι κάτι συμβαίνει και πιστεύω ότι πρέπει να το μάθεις.

-Η αδερφή σου δεν είναι εδώ;

-Όχι. Λείπει από το πρωί. Άλλωστε γι αυτήν θέλω να σου μιλήσω...

-Γι αυτήν; Συνέβη τίποτα;

-Έχω βάσιμες υποψίες να πιστεύω ότι κάτι δεν πάει καλά με αυτήν.

-Τι θέλεις να πεις. Τι σε κάνει να το πιστεύεις;

-Εδώ και αρκετές μέρες νιώθω μια αρνητική ενέργεια να μας περιτριγυρίζει όλους...

-Και πιστεύεις ότι προέρχεται από την αδερφή σου;

-Ακριβώς...Για τον απλούστατο λόγο ότι αυτή δεν είναι η αδερφή μου...

-Για μισό λεπτό...Θέλεις να μου πεις ότι είναι απατεώνας; Αυτό θες να μου πεις;

-Αυτό ακριβώς θέλω να σου πω...

-Δεν ξέρω τι να πω...Αυτό είναι μια πολύ σοβαρή κατηγορία. Πρέπει να το ερευνήσουμε, δεν μπορούμε να τη συκοφαντήσουμε άδικα...

-Συμφωνώ, αλλά πώς θα γίνει αυτό...;

-Άφησέ το σε εμάς...Θα σου φανεί παράξενο αλλά κι εγώ άρχισα να καλλιεργώ τις ίδιες υποψίες με σένα, γι αυτό το λόγο μαζί με τη Mako έχουμε καταστρώσει ένα σχέδιο το οποίο αν πετύχει θα ξεσκεπάσει αυτόν τον απατεώνα, αν είναι φυσικά. Αυτό που θέλω από εσάς τις υπόλοιπες είναι α ακούσει το σχέδιό μας. Αν είναι στα αλήθεια απατεώνας, θα τρέξει να το αποκαλύψει στον εχθρό και έτσι θα πέσει στην παγίδα που θα της έχουμε στήσει...

-Καλό ακούγεται...Άστο πάνω μας. Αν τελικά δεν είναι αληθινή, θα το μετανιώσει πικρά...

-Ωραία...Τώρα όμως είναι η δική μου σειρά να ρωτήσω κάτι.

-Σε ακούω...

-Από τότε που εμφανίστηκε εκείνη η μάγισσα, σε βλέπω διαρκώς αναστατωμένη. Είμαι σίγουρος ότι κάτι έχει γίνει ανάμεσά σας. Μήπως θέλεις να μου πεις τι έχει συμβεί;

-Τώρα που το έθεσες...Θα σου πω κάτι που αφορά το παρελθόν μου. Όπως ξέρεις είμαι η δίδυμη αδερφή της Πριγκίπισσας Serenity...

-Αυτό το ξέρω.

-Αυτό που πιθανόν δεν ξέρεις είναι ότι αυτή η μάγισσα είναι η αιτία για όλες τις συμφορές που είχα προκαλέσει στο παρελθόν...

-Δηλαδή τι σου έκανε; Αυτά που μου αφηγείσαι διαδραματίστηκαν πριν από το Φως της Καταστροφής;

-Πολύ πριν από αυτό...Αυτή η μάγισσα είχε βάλει ένα κακό πνεύμα να εισχωρήσει μέσα μου και με ανάγκαζε να κάνω κακές πράξεις. Έφτασα στο σημείο να επιχειρήσω να σκοτώσω και την ίδια την αδερφή μου τότε αλλά η Eva είχε φροντίσει να σβήσει τη μνήμη μου και να μη θυμάμαι τίποτα...Όταν κατάφερα να ελευθερωθώ από τα μαγικά της, ήρθε το Φως της Καταστροφής με τα αποτελέσματα που όλοι ξέρετε...

-Τώρα εξηγούνται όλα...Είπε τότε ο Neo με κάποια δόση έκπληξης μετά από όλα όσα άκουσε.

-Γι αυτό έχω λόγο να πιστεύω ότι η αδερφή μου δεν είναι αυτή που φαίνεται, ότι έχουμε μπροστά μας ένα κακής ποιότητας φωτοαντίγραφο που προσπαθεί να μας ξεγελάσει όλους...

Τότε o Neo της έπιασε το χέρι και της είπε:

-Πίστεψέ με, θα κάνουμε ότι μπορούμε για να τη φέρουμε πίσω...Αυτό σου το υπόσχομαι. Αν τελικά αυτή εδώ είναι απατεώνας, το σχέδιό μου θα την αποκαλύψει...

Αυτά της είπε ο Neo και μετά πήρε από το κινητό του στο σπίτι:

-Σε ακούω μάτια μου...

-Προχωράμε στο σχέδιό μας κανονικά ...Περιμένω τηλεφώνημά σου.

-Μείνε ήσυχος Neo. Θα τον ξεσκεπάσουμε αυτόν τον απατεώνα...Του απάντησε η γυναίκα του και η επικοινωνία ολοκληρώθηκε, έπειτα αυτός σηκώθηκε και της είπε:

-Πρέπει να πηγαίνω...Είναι ώρα να εφαρμόσουμε το σχέδιο. Πες στα άλλα κορίτσια να είναι σε ετοιμότητα.

-Έγινε! Απάντησε εκείνη και τον συνόδεψε μέχρι την πόρτα

Όταν έφυγε, γύρισε πίσω και με τη σύζυγό του ετοίμασαν τις τελευταίες λεπτομέρειες του σχεδίου...Η ώρα της αποκάλυψης πλησίαζε...

Ήρθε το απόγευμα και ο Neo στα πλαίσια του σχεδίου του, κάλεσε την ψεύτικη Usagi να τον συνοδέψει να φάνε παρέα, πριν από αυτό όμως είχε ενημερώσει επίτηδες τις άλλες Πολεμίστριες για το σχέδιό του αλλά με ψευδείς πληροφορίες ώστε να γίνει πιο πιστευτός. Κι εκεί που έτρωγαν, ξαφνικά χτύπησε το τηλέφωνό του:

-Ακούω...

-Υπάρχει μια πληροφορία που πρέπει να μάθεις. Συνάντησέ με στην καλύβα έξω από την πόλη σε μία ώρα...

-Εντάξει κατάλαβα...Απάντησε εκείνος κι έκλεισε. Επιδή όμως η διαδρομή ήταν μεγάλη, έπρεπε να φύγει τώρα:

-Λυπάμαι αλλά πρέπει να φύγω, προέκυψε κάτι επείγον, θα άκουσες φαντάζομαι.

-Ναι βέβαια, κάνε τη δουλειά σου, θα τα ξαναπούμε δε χανόμαστε...Του είπε τότε εκίνη και τον άφησε να φύγει. Τότε διέταξε 3 δυνατούς δαίμονες:

-Ακούσατε, Πηγαίνετε και ξεφορτωθείτε τον αμέσως!

Κι εκείνοι έφυγαν αμέσως για να στήσουν την ενέδρα στον Neo χωρίς να ξέρουν εκείνος τι ετοίμαζε...

Την ίδια στιγμή αυτός έφτανε έξω από την καλύβα όπου τον περίμενε η Sailor Jupiter κι αμέσως άρχισαν να ψάχνουν από άκρη σε άκρη για τυχόν στοιχεία. Δυστυχώς όμως δε βρήκαν τίποτα.

-Τίποτα κι εδώ Mako...

-Καλά λες, άδικα ήρθαμε, δεν περιμένουμε να βρούμε τίποτα εδώ.

-Ίσως τελικά να την κατηγορήσαμε άδικα...Είπε τότε ο Neo αλλά δεν πρόλαβε να ολοκληρώσει καθώς μια βολή πέρασε ακριβώς δίπλα από το κεφάλι του:

-ΚΑΛΥΨΟΥ MAKO! Της είπε τότε καθώς αυτός βουτούσε στο έδαφος τραβώντας το πιστόλι του, Τελικά βρήκε κάλυψη πίσω από ένα δέντρο και η Sailor Jupiter πίσω από τη μηχανή του. Όταν βρήκε ευκαιρία πυροβόλησε μια φορά ανταποδίδοντας τα πυρά και έδωσε σήμα στη Mako να κινηθεί εναντίον τους, το ίδιο έκανε κι αυτός πυροβολώντας συνέχεια και πετυχαίνοντας τον έναν από τους τρεις ενώ η γυναίκα του τους άλλους δύο για να τους καταστρέψουν όλους

Όταν σιγουρεύτηκαν πως δεν έμεινε άλλος, πλησίασαν ο ένας στον άλλο και η Sailor Jupiter είπε:

-Αυτό δεν ήταν τυχαίο. Κάποιος μας την έστησε για να μας ξεφορτωθεί!

-Συμφωνώ...Δεν μπορεί όμως που να πάρει! Δεν μπορεί η Kurai να είχε δίκιο! ΔΕΝ ΜΠΟΡΕΙ! Είπε ο Neo φανερά εξοργισμένος.

Στο μεταξύ οι ώρες περνούσαν και ακόμα οι δυο τους δεν είχαν εμφανιστεί. Και στο σπίτι της Kurai είχαν συγκεντρωθεί περιμένοντας με αγωνία την επιστροφή τους.

-Έχει περάσει πολύ ώρα...Έπρεπε να είχαν έρθει ...ξεκίνησε πρώτη η Minako.

-Αυτό είναι αλήθεια...Τώρα αρχίζω να ανησυχώ κι εγώ...Είπε η Usagi.

-Τι φοβάσαι; Τη ρώτησε η Rei.

-Πολύ φοβάμαι ότι ο Neo έπεσε σε παγίδα. Δε θέλω να σας τρομοκρατήσω αλλά πρέπει να είστε έτοιμες για όλα...

Όμως μια γνώριμη φωνή της έκοψε τη φόρα:

-Εσύ είσαι έτοιμη για όλα;! Είσαι έτοιμη να πεθάνεις αυτή τη στιγμή;! ΕΙΣΑΙ;! Είπε τότε ο Neo εξαγριωμένος με το πιστόλι στο χέρι ενώ η Sailor Jupiter πήγαινε πίσω από τον απατεώνα με το ακόντιο προτεταμένο, έπειτα είπε πάλι:

-Kurai, είχες δίκιο τελικά! Αυτή εδώ δεν είναι τίποτε άλλο από ένας απατεώνας! Και τώρα λέγε που είναι η αληθινή! Λέγε γιατί θα σου τινάξω τα μυαλά στον αέρα! ΛΕΓΕ ΠΟΥ ΝΑ ΣΕ ΠΑΡΕΙ ΚΑΙ ΝΑ ΣΕ ΣΗΚΩΣΕΙ!

-Τρελάθηκες τελείως Neo;! Προσπάθησε αυτή να δικαιολογηθεί.

-Ναι! Τρελάθηκα από τη στιγμή που έγινε απόπειρα δολοφονίας εναντίον μας στην καλύβα έξω από την πόλη! Εκεί που εσύ μόνο άκουσες ότι θα είχα τη συνάντησή μου!

-Και λοιπόν;! Μπορεί να το έμαθε ο εχθρός!

-Και από πού να το έμαθε;!

-Μπορεί να το ήξερε κάποια από εμάς!

-Το ήξεραν! Όμως ήξεραν άλλο μέρος και άλλη ώρα συνάντησης! Το τηλεφώνημα που άκουσες ήταν στημένο! Στην πραγματικότητα, δεν υπήρξε ποτέ πληροφοριοδότης! Ανόητη! Η Mako ήταν στην άλλη γραμμή κι αυτή έπαιξε το ρόλο του πληροφοριοδότη για να με βοηθήσει να σου στήσω την παγίδα! Εσύ και μόνο εσύ...Ήξερες την αληθινή τοποθεσία και την ώρα του ραντεβού...ΕΣΥ! Εσύ έστειλες τους δαίμονες! Για να μας βγάλουν και τους δύο από τη μέση!

Όταν το άκουσε αυτό, πήγε να βγάλει την καρφίτσα για να μεταμορφωθεί αλλά η Sailor Jupiter με μια γρήγορη κίνηση την ακινητοποίησε πιάνοντάς της τα χέρια, τότε ο Neo την πλησίασε και της πήρε και την καρφίτσα του Άρη για να τη δώσει στη Rei και μετά της αφαίρεσε και αυτήν του Φεγγαριού την οποία πήρε ο ίδιος/ μετά της είπε βάζοντας το πιστόλι πίσω στη ζώνη του:

-Τώρα εξαφάνισες κάθε αμφιβολία που μπορεί να είχαμε ως τώρα για την ενοχή σου! Τώρα υπέγραψες τη θανατική σου καταδίκη! Κάθαρμα!

Και λέγοντας αυτά, της επιτέθηκε χτυπώντας την στο πρόσωπο με μια δυνατή γροθιά και μετά με άλλη μία στο στομάχι πετώντας την στον Δία ο οποίος ακολούθησε στον ίδιο ακριβώς ρυθμό για να την παραλάβει ξανά ο Neo και με μια γυριστή κλωτσιά στο κεφάλι να την ξαπλώσει κάτω ενώ οι άλλες τους είχαν περικυκλώσει για να μη βρει ευκαιρία να ξεφύγει.

-Μίλα! Που κρατάτε την αληθινή Sailor Moon;! Δε βοηθάει σε τίποτα η σιωπή σου! Θα τη βρούμε έτσι κι αλλιώς! Μίλα καταραμένη...! ΜΙΛΑ!

Όμως δεν πήρε απάντηση κι άρχισε να χάνει την υπομονή του...και από εκεί που δεν το περίμενε κανείς, το αντίγραφο σηκώθηκε πάνω κι άρπαξε τη Rei που ήταν δίπλα και πέρασε το χέρι της γύρω από το λαιμό της λέγοντας απειλητικά:

-Ακίνητος Φαραώ γιατί αλλιώς η φίλη σου θα πεθάνει!

Εκείνος πήγε να κάνει ένα βήμα αλλά ούτε αυτό δεν πρόλαβε γιατί η φωνή της, τον σταμάτησε:

-Ακίνητος! Έχεις πολύ μεγάλη ιδέα για τον εαυτό σου Φαραώ! Και γι αυτό την πατάς τόσο εύκολα! Πίστεψες έστω και για μια στιγμή ότι είχες το πάνω χέρι;! Από την αρχή έπαιζα εγώ μαζί σας ηλίθιοι!

Τότε ο Neo πήγε να τραβήξει το πιστόλι του αλλά δεν πρόλαβε γιατί ο απατεώνας του έριξε τη δύναμή του και τον πέτυχε αρχικά στο στήθος και μετά κάτω από το θώρακα σωριάζοντάς τον στο πάτωμα αναίσθητο και σχεδόν μισοπεθαμένο μπροστά στα τρομαγμένα μάτια της γυναίκας του και των υπολοίπων που έτρεξαν αμέσως κοντά του. Τότε η ψεύτικη Usagi, άφησε κάτω τη Rei και του είπε:

-Να σε πάρει Φαραώ...! Έφτασες πολύ κοντά στο να με ανακαλύψεις! Αλλά δεν θα το πετύχεις ποτέ γιατί σε λίγο θα είσαι νεκρός...! Αυτό του είπε και γύρισε την πλάτη της για να φύγει...

Όμως τίποτα δεν έχει τελειώσει ακόμα. Η Kurai βρήκε την ευκαιρία και τράβηξε από τη ζώνη του Neo το Ξίφος της Χιλιετίας και στρέφοντάς το προς το μέρος της, της είπε:

-ΣΤΑΣΟΥ! Γιατί φεύγεις τόσο γρήγορα;! Πρέπει να σε αποχαιρετήσω!

Και μόλις το είπε αυτό, εξαπέλυσε τη σκοτεινή δύναμη του σπαθιού και τη χτύπησε στην πλάτη, κι όταν αυτή γύρισε από μπροστά, δέχτηκε το τελειωτικό χτύπημα για να σταλεί στο Βασίλειο των Σκιών και να μεταμορφωθεί σε καθρέφτη ο οποίος έπεσε κάτω σπάζοντας με μικρά κομμάτια ξεκαθαρίζοντας πλέον ποιος κρυβόταν στην πραγματικότητα πίσω από όλα αυτά...

Όταν η Kurai κατέστρεψε τον απατεώνα, ο Neo άρχισε να συνέρχεται αλλά ήταν σε κάκιστη κατάσταση, προσπάθησε να σηκωθεί αλλά η Mako δεν τον άφηνε να το κάνει λέγοντάς του με δάκρυα στα μάτια:  
-Όχι σε παρακαλώ μη σηκώνεσαι!

Κι εκείνος της απάντησε με όση δύναμη είχε:

-Αφήστε με...! Έχω περάσει και χειρότερα...! Θα τα καταφέρω...! Αφήστε με είπα!

Δεν άκουγε κανέναν. Με όσες δυνάμεις του είχαν απομείνει προσπάθησε να σηκωθεί όρθιος χωρίς να τα καταφέρει, το μόνο που κατάφερνε ήταν να κάνει μερικά βήματα χωρίς να είναι ακριβώς όρθιος, σφίγγοντας τα δόντια και μορφάζοντας από τους πόνους, έφτασε κοντά στη Kurai και πρόλαβε να της πει:

-Kurai...Μπράβο...Μπράβο σου...Αυτό ήταν...το καλύτερο...που θα μπορούσες...να κάνεις...

Αυτό της είπε αλλά δεν μπορούσε να μείνει άλλο όρθιος και πιάνοντας το στήθος του, έπεσε κάτω λιπόθυμος...

Αμέσως τότε όλες έτρεξαν προς το μέρος του και τον πήραν στα χέρια τους για να τον μεταφέρουν στο σπίτι του ώστε να τον φροντίσουν καλύτερα. Χωρίς να χάσει χρόνο η Amy τον ξάπλωσε στο κρεβάτι και του έβαλε ορό στο χέρι αφού αρχικά είχε δέσει τα τραυματισμένα του μέρη και τον σταθεροποίησε για να μη κινείται και καταπονεί το σώμα του, παρόλα αυτά δεν μπορούσε να μείνει ακίνητος για πολλή ώρα, υπέφερε από τους πόνους και οι μορφασμοί στο πρόσωπό του ήταν ολοκάθαροι. Τρεις μέρες κράτησε αυτό το μαρτύριο, μέσα σε αυτό το διάστημα δεν μπορούσε ούτε για μια στιγμή να μείνει ήρεμος, μόλις πήγαινε να ηρεμήσει, οι πόνοι επανέρχονταν ακόμα πιο αφόρητοι και τον έκαναν να υποφέρει ακόμα περισσότερο...Κι εκτός αυτού ένα πράγμα στριφογύριζε στο μυαλό του το οποίο χειροτέρευε την κατάστασή του...Ένας δραματικός μονόλογος μέσα από το παραλήρημα του πόνου:

-Πρέπει...πρέπει...να βιαστούμε...πρέπει να τη σώσουμε...Να βρούμε πού την κρατάνε...Μάθατε...πού είναι...; Πείτε μου...κάποιος...Είναι καλά...Είναι πληγωμένη...; Γιατί δε μου λέει κάποιος που είναι...!

-Ηρέμησε σε παρακαλώ αγάπη μου...Προσπάθησε να κοιμηθείς λίγο...Του είπε τότε η Mako κρατώντας του σφιχτά το χέρι και μη έχοντας φύγει από το προσκεφάλι του ούτε στιγμή, το ίδιο και οι φίλες του...

-Γιατί...δε μου λέτε...Τη...βρήκατε...; βρήκατε...πού είναι αιχμάλωτη...; Κάντε γρήγορα...γρήγορα...Προλάβετε...

-Βρήκαμε που είναι! Μη φοβάσαι...Όλα θα πάνε καλά...!

-Δόξα...Δόξα το Θεό...Πονάω...Πονάω...Γιατί που να πάρει πονάω τόσο πολύ;! Ας με βοηθήσει κάποιος! Γιατί δε με βοηθάει κανένας;!

Δεν μπορούσε να χαλαρώσει με τίποτα...Ο τραυματισμός τον είχε τσακίσει αλλά η γυναίκα του δε έφευγε στιγμή από δίπλα του. Τότε ρώτησε κάτι άλλο:

-Αυτό το κάθαρμα...Ζει ακόμα...αυτός ο απατεώνας...; Δεν μπορώ...Πνίγομαι...Από πού έρχεται...αυτή η καυτή ανάσα... Από την κόλαση...Καίγομαι...καίγομαι ολόκληρος...Πονάω...! Mako πού είσαι...;! Μη με αφήνεις...!

-Εδώ είμαι Neo μου, εδώ είμαι δε φεύγω, σφίξε το χέρι μου να με νιώσεις...

-Πονάω...Γιατί πονάω τόσο...; Σκοτώστε με! Σκοτώστε με να μη νιώθω τίποτα! Σκοτώστε με!

Ευτυχώς ήρθε ξανά η Amy για να τον περιποιηθεί εκ νέου και η Mako της είπε:

-Amy κάνε κάτι σε παρακαλώ, πονάει συνέχεια...Μόλις πάει να ηρεμήσει ξαναρχίζει...

-Μη στεναχωριέσαι...θα του κάνω μια ένεση και θα ησυχάσει, όλα θα πάνε καλά στο υπόσχομαι...Σημασία έχει ότι είναι ζωντανός και θα βγει νικητής κι από αυτή τη μάχη, είμαι σίγουρη...

-Δεν μπορώ άλλο... Προτιμώ να πεθάνω αυτή τη στιγμή...παρά να πονάω έτσι αβάσταχτα...Γιατί δε με καθαρίζετε νε τελειώνω...Να ξεμπερδεύω...

-Μη λες τέτοια λόγια αγάπη μου...Κάνε κουράγιο...Πού είναι η αντοχή σου και η δύναμη της ψυχής σου που θαυμάσαμε τόσες φορές;

-Κάποιες φορές...ο άνθρωπος δεν είναι...τόσο δυνατός...όσο θα θέλαμε...να πιστεύουμε...Κι εγώ δεν είμαι εξαίρεση...

-Είσαι δυνατός...Και μας το έχεις δείξει άπειρες φορές...Μην εγκαταλείψεις τώρα...Μην το αφήνεις να σε βάλει κάτω...Είναι μια μπόρα ανάμεσα στις τόσες καταιγίδες που περάσαμε μαζί...Σφίξε τα δόντια σου αγάπη μου...Όλες είμαστε εδώ...κοντά σου...

-Τι έγινε με τον απατεώνα...; Είναι ακόμα ζωντανός...;

-Όχι Neo ησύχασε...Αυτό το κάθαρμα που σε τραυμάτισε βρίσκεται τώρα στο Βασίλειο των Σκιών. Ήταν το λιγότερο που μπορούσα να κάνω για σένα που μου έσωσες τη ζωή...Κι εσύ σε λίγο θα επιστρέψεις και πάλι στη δράση...Του είπε η Kurai.

-Ευχαριστώ...Όμως τώρα θέλω εσένα άγγελέ μου... Η δική σου παρουσία θα με ξανακάνει καλά...Είπε τότε αυτός στη γυναίκα του και βυθίστηκε σε βαθύ ύπνο. Η ηρεμιστική ένεση που του έκανε η Amy, έδρασε γρήγορα και τον ηρέμησε κάπως αφήνοντάς τον να κλείσει τα μάτια και να κοιμηθεί, ευτυχώς πέρασε μια ήσυχη νύχτα αυτή τη φορά σε αντίθεση με τις προηγούμενες δύο μέρες με τη γυναίκα του να ξαγρυπνά δίπλα του και να του κρατά συνέχεια το χέρι...

Την τέταρτη μέρα οι πόνοι δεν ήταν τόσο έντονοι. Η θεραπεία είχε προχωρήσει και αργά αλλά σταθερά το τραύμα του άρχισε να επουλώνεται κι αυτός α αισθάνεται καλύτερα μέρα με τη μέρα. Στην έβδομη μέρα ήταν πια τελείως καλά όμως η Amy του συνέστησε να μη σηκωθεί ακόμα για προληπτικούς λόγους, εκείνος την άκουσε αλλά δεν μπορούσε να μένει αμέτοχος στη σκέψη ότι η φίλη του βρισκόταν σε κίνδυνο και από στιγμή σε στιγμή μπορεί να της αφαιρεθεί η ζωή...Παρόλα αυτά ακολούθησε τη συμβουλή της κι έμεινε στο κρεβάτι για τρεις ακόμα μέρες φτάνοντας στις δέκα συνολικά.

Τελικά την ενδέκατη μέρα ήταν επιτέλους μια χαρά. Παρότι είχε φτάσει πολύ κοντά στο θάνατο, κατάφερε να ξεφύγει για μία ακόμη φορά. Και δεν ήταν μόνο η θέλησή του να επιβιώσει που τον κράτησε ζωντανό, αλλά κυρίως η επιθυμία του να σώσει τη φίλη του από τα χέρια του εχθρού. Όταν ήταν πια εντάξει, η γυναίκα του κάθισε δίπλα του και τον ρώτησε:

-Πώς πάμε σήμερα;

-Καλύτερα από ποτέ! Απάντησε εκείνος χαρούμενος που απολάμβανε εκτός των άλλων τις περιποιήσεις της αγαπημένης του η οποία δεν έφυγε στιγμή από δίπλα του σε αυτές τις δύσκολες ώρες. Έπειτα του είπε πάλι:

-Τώρα που είσαι καλά αγάπη μου, σου οφείλω κάποιες εξηγήσεις σχετικά με το τι αντιμετωπίζουμε. Τώρα που αποκαλύψαμε κι εξοντώσαμε αυτόν τον απατεώνα, είμαστε σίγουρες για το ποιος κρύβεται πίσω από όλα αυτά...

-Ποιος κρύβεται λοιπόν;

-Θυμάσαι πριν από καιρό που σου είχαμε αναφέρει για μια τρομερή βασίλισσα που ήθελε να μας εξολοθρεύσει για να πάρει την εκδίκησή της;

-Κάτι θυμάμαι...Για συνέχισε...

-Λοιπόν...Η Nehelenia, η Βασίλισσα των Σκιών του Φεγγαριού, είναι και πάλι ελεύθερη.

-Μπορείς να μου πεις περισσότερες λεπτομέρειες σε παρακαλώ...; Πρέπει να ξέρω περισσότερα για τον καινούριο μας εχθρό. Δεν την έχω πολεμήσει ποτέ και δεν ξέρω πώς πρέπει να δράσω...

-Θα σου δώσω τις πληροφορίες που χρειάζεσαι τώρα αμέσως που θα σου διηγηθώ την ιστορία της. Ταυτόχρονα με το βασίλειο της Ασημένιας Χιλιετίας, υπήρχε ακόμα μία βασίλισσα που παρακολουθούσε την Ασημένια Χιλιετία από έναν μακρινό και κρύο πλανήτη. Ζήλευε τρομερά αυτό το Βασίλειο του Φεγγαριού, ήθελε να το κατακτήσει κα να το κάνει δικό της με κάθε θυσία. Προσπαθούσε να βρει έναν τρόπο για να πραγματοποιήσει το όνειρό της, ώσπου η Βασίλισσα του Σκότους έμαθε ότι υπάρχει ένας μυστηριώδης και μαγικός κρύσταλλος που είχε τη δύναμη να τη βοηθήσει να πετύχει αυτό που ήθελε. Με τη βοήθεια του κρυστάλλου και των δυνάμεων του σκότους κατέκτησε το Βασίλειο του Φεγγαριού και πήρε το θρόνο από τη βασίλισσα Serenity. Τώρα τίποτα δεν μπορούσε να τη σταματήσει, μπορούσε να εξουσιάσει όλο το σύμπαν αν ήθελε. Υπήρχε όμως ένα πρόβλημα. Η πέτρα αυτή, ο Χρυσός Κρύσταλλος δηλαδή, είχε ένα φύλακα που τον προστάτευε και γνώριζε τις μαγικές του ιδιότητες. Όταν η βασίλισσα του σκότους τον συνάντησε, ένιωσε για πρώτη φορά κάτι περίεργο, δεν ήθελε μόνο τον κρύσταλλο, ήθελε να εξουσιάσει και το φύλακά του. Του πρότεινε να συνεργαστεί μαζί της και να εξουσιάσουν μαζί όλο το σύμπαν, να χρησιμοποιήσουν τη δύναμη του Χρυσού κρυστάλλου και να κατακτήσουν όλον τον κόσμο. Όμως εκείνος της απάντησε ότι αυτός ο κρύσταλλος μπορεί να γίνει δικός της μόνο αν έχεις όμορφα όνειρα μέσα σου. Και πως αν κάνεις όνειρα σε βάρος των άλλων, θα τιμωρηθείς αυστηρά από την ιερή φλόγα του Χρυσού Κρυστάλλου. Η βασίλισσα του σκότους είδε ότι θα έχανε τα πάντα γιατί η φλόγα του Χρυσού Κρυστάλλου δεν της επέτρεπε να χρησιμοποιήσει τη δύναμή του. Τότε η βασίλισσα Serenity άρπαξε την ευκαιρία και διέταξε τους ανθρώπους της να τη φυλακίσουν στο σκοτάδι της νέας σελήνης για πάντα. Μόνο η δύναμη του Χρυσού Κρυστάλλου θα μπορούσε να λύσει τα μαγικά. Όταν πραγματοποιήθηκε μια έκλειψη ηλίου, η βασίλισσα του σκότους βρήκε την ευκαιρία να αιχμαλωτίσει τον φύλακα του Χρυσού Κρυστάλλου. Όταν αυτός κατάφερε να ελευθερωθεί, ήταν ήδη αργά. Η δύναμη του Χρυσού Κρυστάλλου βρισκόταν ήδη στα χέρια της κι ο φύλακάς του αισθανόταν υπεύθυνος γι αυτήν την απώλεια. Όμως τίποτα δεν είχε κριθεί ακόμη. Καταφέραμε να νικήσουμε τη βασίλισσα του σκότους και να τη φυλακίσουμε στο αχανές διάστημα. Όμως τώρα φαίνεται ότι κάποιος έσπασε τα μαγικά κει την ελευθέρωσε με σκοπό να ολοκληρώσει ότι είχε ξεκινήσει τότε. Είναι στο χέρι μας να την εξοντώσουμε...

-Θα γίνει. Δε θα την αφήσουμε να παίζει με τις ψυχές των ανθρώπων σαν να είναι παιχνίδια...Αυτή τη φορά θα την εξολοθρεύσουμε μια για πάντα...

Όταν η αφήγησή της είχε τελειώσει, χτύπησε το κουδούνι και η Makoto πήγε να δει ποιος ήταν. Πίσω από την πόρτα την περίμενε μια ευχάριστη έκπληξη:

-Γεια σας...Πάει πολύς καιρός ε;

-Δεν το πιστεύω..Setsuna, Hotaru..Τι ευχάριστη έκπληξη είναι αυτή...

-Έφτασε στα αυτιά μας ότι ο Neo είναι τραυματισμένος σοβαρά. Πες μας, είναι καλά;

-Ναι, ευτυχώς...Τις τρεις πρώτες μέρες υπέφερε αλλά τώρα έχει διαφύγει τον κίνδυνο.

-Μπορούμε να τον δούμε ή μήπως κοιμάται; Ρώτησε η Hotaru αυτή τη φορά μιας και πριν μόνο η Setsuna μιλούσε.

-Ναι, μπορείτε, ελάτε. Τους είπε τότε η Mako και τις οδήγησε στο δωμάτιό τους. Πριν μεπι είπε:

-Αγάπη μου! Κοίτα ποιες ήρθαν να σε δουν! Και τις πέρασε μέσα με τον Neo να μένει με το στόμα ανοιχτά!

-Δεν πιστεύω στα μάτια μου...Δεν περίμενα ότι θα σας έβλεπα. Είπε γεμάτος κατάπληξη.

-Στα αλήθεια χαίρομαι που σε βλέπω καλά...Του είπε τότε η Hotaru και του πρόσφερε μια ανθοδέσμη.

-Πολύ ευγενικό εκ μέρους σου. Της απάτησε εκείνος και την έβαλε δίπλα στο κομοδίνο. Έπειτα συνέχισε:

-Αλήθεια πώς το μάθατε;

-Διαδόθηκε σχετικά γρήγορα ότι είχες ένα ατύχημα κι έτσι πήραμε το θάρρος να έρθουμε να σε δούμε. Του απάντησε η Setsuna.

-Καλά κάνατε. Όμως τώρα είμαι καλά δόξα το Θεό, φτηνά τη γλίτωσα.

-Αυτό που μετράει είναι ότι τώρα είσαι εντάξει. Η ομάδα σε χρειάζεται.

Καθώς συζητούσαν οι τρεις τους, η γυναίκα του έφερε και τα κορίτσια που μόλις είχαν φτάσει και τα πέρασε κι αυτά μέσα. Τώρα όλη η ομάδα είχε απαρτία. Ειδικά η Kurai τον πλησίασε, του έπιασε το χέρι και του είπε:

-Λυπάμαι...Εξαιτίας μου παραλίγο να χάσεις τη ζωή σου...

-Μην το ξαναπείς αυτό. Δε μου επιτρέπεται να πεθάνω αν πρώτα δε σώσω την αδερφή σου.

-Προέχει να γίνεις πρώτα εσύ καλά...Δε θα το αντέξω να σας χάσω και τους δύο...

-Δεν πρόκειται να με χάσεις εμένα. Και επί τη ευκαιρία, θέλω να σου πω ένα ευχαριστώ...

-Για ποιο πράγμα;

-Δεν ξέρεις;

-Δεν μπορώ να καταλάβω.

-Που πρόλαβες να σκοτώσεις αυτόν τον απατεώνα...

-Δε χρειάζεται να με ευχαριστείς...Έπρεπε να το κάνω.

-Είχα στο μυαλό μου ένα σχέδιο για να σώσουμε τη Sailor Moon. Τώρα που ξέρω ποιος κρύβεται πίσω από όλα αυτά, θα το εφαρμόσουμε όταν επανέλθω εντελώς.

-Ελπίζω όλα να πάνε καλά...Δεν μπορώ να συγχωρήσω τον εαυτό μου που άφησα να με ξεγελάσει ένα τόσο φτηνό αντίγραφο! Η ιδέα ότι πίστεψα σε κάτι που αντικαθιστούσε την αδερφή μου, το ίδιο μου το αίμα, με αρρωσταίνει! Μόνο στην ιδέα ότι την άγγιξε η Eva, η υπεύθυνη για τα άσχημα γεγονότα που προκάλεσα στο παρελθόν με κάνει έξω φρενών...! Πώς την άφησα να το κάνει;! Γιατί ξανά;! Αν είχε πάρει την απόφαση να με σκοτώσει τότε...Δε θα της προκαλούσα άλλο κακό...!

-Μην το ξαναπείς αυτό! Ο θάνατος και κυρίως η αυτοκτονία είναι το καταφύγιο των δειλών...Νομίζεις ότι αν πέθαινες θα τα έλυνες όλα. Το αντίθετο μάλιστα. Να ευχαριστείς το Θεό που είσαι ζωντανή και τώρα θα μπορέσεις να πάρεις επιτέλους την εκδίκησή σου. Και μιας και είστε όλες εδώ, θα ήθελα να σας ανακοινώσω το σχέδιό μου για να σώσουμε τη φίλη μας. Θα χρειαστώ τη βοήθεια όλων σας.

-Είμαστε όλες μαζί σου. Ποιο είναι το σχέδιό σου; Τον ρώτησε η Rei.

-Σκέφτηκα να μπω στις τάξεις του εχθρού. Με τον τρόπο αυτό θα έχω ευκολότερη πρόσβαση και θα βρω πιο εύκολα πού κρατούν την Usagi.

-Μα δεν είναι επικίνδυνο αυτό; Αν σε αντιληφθούν; Τον ρώτησε τότε η Amy.

-Εδώ ακριβώς χρειάζομαι τη βοήθειά σας κορίτσια. Για να γίνει πιστευτό το σχέδιό μου, θα πρέπει να σας σκοτώσω όλες.

-Να μας σκοτώσεις; Είπαν τότε όλες μαζί ταραγμένες.

-Ηρεμήστε...Οι θάνατοί σας θα είναι σκηνοθετημένοι, το μόνο πράγμα που θα είναι αληθινό θα είναι οι μάχες σας εναντίον μου. Για να με δεχτεί η Nehelenia στις τάξεις της, θα πρέπει να φέρομαι ανάλογα. Γι αυτό θα σκηνοθετήσουμε το θάνατο όλων σας ώστε να πειστεί και να με βάλει στην ομάδα της. Όταν βρω την κατάλληλη ευκαιρία, θα ελευθερώσω τη Sailor Moon κι εσείς θα δώσετε στον εχθρό τη χαριστική βολή.

-Το σχέδιό σου είναι πολύ παράτολμο...Εγώ δέχομαι. Θα κάνω οτιδήποτε για να δω ξανά την αδερφή μου.

Τα λόγια της Kurai έδωσαν την ώθηση και στις άλλες οι οποίες δέχτηκαν να συμμετέχουν σε αυτήν την επικίνδυνη αποστολή.

-Εμείς; Πώς μπορούμε να βοηθήσομε; Ρώτησε τότε η Hotaru.

-Θα έφτανα και σε εσάς. Όταν θα «σκοτώνω» μια από τις Πολεμίστριες, εσείς θα τις φυγαδεύετε ώστε να μην μπορεί να τις βρει ο εχθρός, ο υποτιθέμενος θάνατός τους είναι το κλειδί για την επιτυχία του σχεδίου.

-Άστο πάνω μας. Δεν θα τις βρει με τίποτα. Τον βεβαίωσε η Setsuna.

-Το σχέδιο πότε θα εφαρμοστεί; Τον ρώτησε τότε η γυναίκα του.

-Για ευνόητους λόγους δεν μπορώ να σας πω. Εσείς να είστε έτοιμες οποιαδήποτε στιγμή...

Αυτά ήταν τα τελευταία λόγια του Neo και τα κορίτσια συμφώνησαν μαζί του. Τώρα το μόνο που έμενε ήταν η εφαρμογή του σχεδίου διάσωσης της Πριγκίπισσας

Όταν έφτασε η δωδέκατη μέρα, ο Neo ήταν πια όρθιος κι έτοιμος να ενεργήσει με όλα τα κορίτσια να είναι σε επιφυλακή...

Έτσι λοιπόν, την επόμενη κιόλας μέρα, άρχισε η εφαρμογή του σχεδίου. Ο Neo άρχισε να φέρεται «περίεργα» πράγμα που έβαλε αμέσως στο νόημα όλη την ομάδα. Γι αυτό το λόγο λοιπόν το απόγευμα της ίδιας ημέρας, κι ενώ η γυναίκα του απουσίαζε, άρχισε να ψάχνει με μανία τα πράγματά της κάνοντας το σπίτι άνω κάτω, φαινόταν ότι κάτι έψαχνε αλλά για κακή του τύχη δεν το έβρισκε. Και σαν να μην έφτανε αυτό, η ίδια ήρθε τελείως απροειδοποίητα και τον έπιασε στα πράσα:

-Καλά το φανταζόμουν! Ώστε ψάχνεις τα πράγματά μου ε;! Θα έπρεπε να ντρέπεσαι!

-Δεν αφήνεις το κήρυγμα λέω εγώ;! Λέγε μου τώρα πού είναι η καρφίτσα σου!

-Αυτήν εδώ εννοείς;! Του είπε περιπαιχτικά δείχνοντάς του την καρφίτσα.

-Τι;! Δωσ' την μου αμέσως!

-Τι τι θέλεις;

-Κάνε αυτό που σου είπα! Δώσε μου την καρφίτσα σου τώρα!

-Δεν κατάλαβα το ύφος σου...Γιατί να σου τη δώσω...;

-Καλά μη μου τη δίνεις...Τουλάχιστον μεταμορφώσου για να σε σκοτώσω έντιμα...

-Τι είναι αυτά που λες;! Τρελάθηκες τελείως;!

-Με άκουσες! Οι μέρες σου τελείωσαν Makoto Kino!

-Στα όνειρά σου! Αν τη θέλεις πρέπει να την κερδίσεις! Του είπε κι εξαφανίστηκε από μπροστά του για να βρεθεί έξω από το ναό.

-Όπως θες! Είπε τότε αυτός και τηλεμεταφέρθηκε στο ίδιο μέρος όπου τιν περίμενε η Sailor Jupiter μεταμορφωμένη:

-Έλα λοιπόν! Τι περιμένεις;!

-Ώστε η μεγάλη Sailor Jupiter κρύβεται ε;

-Ποτέ! Αν θες να με αντιμετωπίσεις, θα πρέπει να το κάνεις εδώ!

-Τώρα θα σου δείξω εγώ! Της είπε τότε αυτός νευριασμένα και πήρε θέση μάχης απέναντί της, το ίδιο έκανε κι εκείνη. Και μάλιστα ξεκίνησε και πρώτη την επίθεση χωρίς να καθυστερήσει καθόλου, με τη φόρα που είχε πάρει, όρμησε καταπάνω του με δυνατές κραυγές αλλά ο Neo περιμένοντας μια τέτοια κίνηση πήδηξε εντυπωσιακά από πάνω της αναγκάζοντάς την όχι μόνο να αστοχήσει αλλά και να χάσει την ισορροπία της και να πέσει κάπως άτσαλα στο έδαφος, αυτό βέβαια δεν την πτόησε και σηκώθηκε αμέσως, μόνο που τώρα ήταν η σειρά του Neo να περάσει στην επίθεση και πριν προλάβει εκείνη να ανασυνταχθεί, της κατάφερε δύο γροθιές στο στομάχι για να τις συμπληρώσει με ένα Shoryuken και να την ξαπλώσει κάτω. Εκείνη όμως σηκώθηκε πάλι και με μια σφαίρα από κεραυνούς προσπάθησε να ανταποδώσει χωρίς αποτέλεσμα καθώς η ενεργειακή της μπάλα μόλις πέρασε πάνω από το κεφάλι του, τότε ο Neo εκμεταλλευόμενος την αστοχία της, την κλώτσησε στο στήθος και μετά πήδηξε ψηλά για α εξαπολύσει τη δική του κόκκινη αστραπή η οποία ούτε αυτή βρήκε το στόχο της καθώς η Sailor Jupiter αμύνθηκε και δεν της έκανε ζημιά, ταυτόχρονα αντεπιτέθηκε χτυπώντας τον με δυνατές γροθιές στην κοιλιά και για τελείωμα μία ακόμα δυνατότερη με κεραυνούς για να τον βάλει κάτω, έπειτα προσπάθησε να τον αποτελειώσει με το Δράκο του Κεραυνού αλλά τώρα ήταν η δική του σειρά να αμυνθεί της επίθεσης και να μη πάθει τίποτα το σοβαρό. Τότε αυτός αφού απέφυγε τις νέες αστραπές που έρχονταν εναντίον του, επιχείρησε μια ακόμα πιο ισχυρή κίνηση, το Gou Shoryuken αλλά δεν πρόλαβε να την ολοκληρώσει γιατί ο αντίπαλός του, του έπιασε το χέρι στην τελευταία εκτέλεση, διαφορετικά θα της είχε κάνει σοβαρή ζημιά και πριν προλάβει να καταλάβει τι είχε γίνει, έγινε στόχος ενός ακόμα Δράκου του Κεραυνού ο οποίος τον πέτυχε για τα καλά και τον γονάτισε, ωστόσο δεν έχασε το θάρρος του, σηκώθηκε και πάλι όρθιος και πλάγια στον αέρα της κατάφερε μια ισχυρή κλωτσιά η οποία την γονάτισε επίσης δείχνοντας ότι η μάχη είχε τελειώσει:

-Δε με νίκησες ακόμα!

-Τότε σήκω και πολέμησέ με! Ελευθέρωσε την οργή σου! Κάνε μου επίθεση!

-Πολύ καλά! Όμως μην πεις ότι δε σε προειδοποίησα! Του είπε και η μάχη συνεχίστηκε με ακόμα μεγαλύτερη μανία. Δυστυχώς γι αυτόν ο Δράκος του Κεραυνού επέστρεψε και ήταν ακόμα πιο δυνατός, τον πέτυχε και τον έκανε ακόμα πιο αδύναμο, ή έτσι τουλάχιστον εκείνη νόμιζε. Αρεσκόμενη σε αυτό, το δοκίμασε και τρίτη φορά αλλά δεν πέτυχε τώρα, ο Neo τον απέφυγε και τη χτύπησε από πίσω με μια άλλη επίθεση που χρησιμοποιούσε σπάνια. Το Σκοτεινή Σκιά, θέλοντας να τελειώσει τον αγώνα επιχείρησε να την πιάσει αλλά δεν τα κατάφερε καθώς του έπιασε από πίσω το χέρι και ακόμα χειρότερα, με μια γρήγορη λαβή, τον γύρισε ανάποδα και τον ξάπλωσε κάτω. Αυτό το τελευταίο τον εξόργισε ακόμα περισσότερο και της είπε:

-Αυτό ήταν το τελευταίο λάθος που έκανε ποτέ Makoto...! Στο υπόσχομαι...!

-Μη δίνεις υποσχέσεις που δεν μπορείς να κρατήσεις!

-Θα το δεις. Από αυτή τη στιγμή, έχεις σφραγίσει τη μοίρα σου! Της είπε και αφού απέφυγε μερικές γρήγορε κινήσεις, την έπιασε λέγοντας:

-Συνάντησε το δημιουργό σου...

Αυτό ήταν το τέλος...Ο ουρανός σκοτείνιασε και το μόνο που φαινόταν ήταν οι σπίθες από τα χτυπήματά του μαζί με κεραυνούς και φλόγες να ξεπετάγονται από παντού και στο τέλος η ασύλληπτη αύρα του Φτερωτού Δράκου του Ρα να πλανιέται στην ατμόσφαιρα. Η αύρα ήταν τόσο δυνατή που η Rei ένιωσε αυτήν την ενέργεια από μέσα στο ναό όπου βρισκόταν και βγήκε έξω να δει τι την προκάλεσε.

Όταν βγήκε, αντίκρισε ένα αποτρόπαιο θέαμα. Ο Neo βρισκόταν όρθιος πάνω από το νεκρό αντίπαλό του με την πλάτη γυρισμένη προς αυτόν και να στέκεται ατάραχος. Εκείνη τα έχασε αρχικά αλλά μετά έτρεξε προς το μέρος της προσπαθώντας να την κάνει να συνέλθει:

-Mako! Mako με ακούς; Μίλησέ μου! Πες μου κάτι!

Καμία απάντηση όμως...Ειδικά όταν πρόσεξε ότι δεν έχει καθόλου σφυγμό...:

-Είναι...Είναι νεκρή...Πώς μπόρεσες;! Ήταν η γυναίκα σου! Και τη σκότωσες! Γιατί τέλος πάντων έκανες κάτι σαν αυτό;! Τι γίνεται με σένα;! Μου λες ότι αυτός είναι ο δρόμος που διαλέγεις;!

Δεν πήρε όμως απάντηση στην αρχή και συνέχισε:

-ΑΠΑΝΤΗΣΕ ΜΟΥ! Απλά πετάς ότι είχες στη ζωή σου διαλέγοντας το δρόμο της προδοσίας;! Δεν ξέρεις τι κάνεις είσαι τελείως τρελός! Η χαρά σου ήταν εδώ ακριβώς αλλά αυτό...Δεν καταλαβαίνεις;! ΓΙΑΤΙ ΔΕ ΜΙΛΑΣ;! ΠΕΣ ΜΟΥ ΚΑΤΙ ΕΠΙΤΕΛΟΥΣ!

Τότε εκείνος της απάντησε με απίστευτη απάθεια και ψυχρότητα:

-Τη σκότωσα σε μάχη ενός προς έναν. Δεν έχει σημασία ποιος μπορεί να είναι ο αντίπαλος. Στο πεδίο της μάχης δεν υπάρχει διάκριση ανάμεσα σε φίλο και εχθρό. Αν είναι μαχητής, για μένα είναι μόνο αυτό και τίποτε άλλο.

-Δεν το πιστεύω αυτό που άκουσα...! Δε θα σε συγχωρήσω ποτέ γι αυτό! Θα πληρώσεις για το θάνατό της!1

-Εμπρός λοιπόν...Δοκίμασε...Της είπε κι ετοιμάστηκε για καινούρια μάχη.

Τότε η Rei έπιασε την καρφίτσα και φώναξε:

 **-** **MARS ETERNAL! MAKE UP!**

Όταν άλλαξε μορφή, ήταν έτοιμη:

-Δε θα σε αφήσω να ξεφύγεις! Επίθεση με Φλογισμένο Βέλος!

Το φλεγόμενο βέλος έφυγε από τα χέρια της αλλά δεν άγγιξε ποτέ τον Νέο καθώς οι σκιές τον κάλυψαν και σταμάτησαν την επίθεση πριν φτάσει στο στόχο της.

-Μόνο αυτό ξέρεις να κάνεις...; Σειρά μου τώρα! Επίθεση με Φλογισμένο Ρεύμα!

Λέγοντας αυτά πήδηξε ψηλά στον αέρα με ένα μόνο άλμα ενώ η Sailor Mars άρχισε να κινείται γρήγορα για να τον κάνει να δυσκολευτεί να στοχεύσει, παρόλα αυτά εκείνος άφησε τις φλόγες του να φύγουν και να την περικυκλώσουν αλλά με ένα δικό της άλμα κατάφερε να ξεφύγει και να ανταποδώσει με αποτέλεσμα οι επιθέσεις τους να συγκρουστούν στον αέρα και η μία να καταστρέψει την άλλη, μέσα από την κόλαση φωτιάς, ο Neo ν πλησίασε πολύ, χάθηκε από τα μάτια της για να την αιφνιδιάσει χτυπώντας την από τα πλάγια με την Εναέρια Γροθιά του Δράκου και να την πετάξει σε αρκετά μεγάλη απόσταση.

-Τώρα είσαι δική μου! Της φώναξε τότε και εξαπέλυσε ξανά το Φλογισμένο του Ρεύμα για να βρει στόχο αυτή τη φορά και να την ψήσει στην κυριολεξία. Όμως αυτό δεν του έφτανε. Την πλησίασε και της είπε!

-Ήσουν ανόητη που τα έβαλες μαζί μου...Τώρα συνάντησε κι εσύ το δημιουργό σου...

Αυτό ήταν το τέλος για μία ακόμα Πολεμίστρια Sailor καθώς την αποτελείωσε κι αυτή με τον ίδιο τρόπο ακριβώς. Όταν τελείωσε και με αυτό, έσκυψε και της είπε:

-Τώρα θα πρέπει να κρυφτείτε μέχρι να σας πω...

Εκείνες κατάλαβαν και τότε ο Neo με ένα χτύπημα των δαχτύλων του, έδωσε το σήμα κι έτσι η Sailor Pluto τις πήρε από εκεί χρησιμοποιώντας την ενέργεια του σκήπτρου της. Μετά όμως από λίγα λεπτά, είχε μια άλλη έκπληξη:

-Πολύ καλή δουλειά Φαραώ! Ακούστηκε μια φωνή η οποία μετά από λίγες στιγμές αποκαλύφθηκε μπροστά του.

-Ώστε εσύ είσαι η περίφημη Βασίλισσα των Σκιών...

-Εγώ είμαι και σου δηλώνω ότι έμεινα εντυπωσιασμένη από τις ικανότητές σου. Κατάφερες να νικήσεις δύο Μαχητές του Λευκού Φεγγαριού μέσα σε ελάχιστο χρόνο...

-Αυτό για μένα δεν είναι τίποτα. Βρίσκονται ήδη στο Βασίλειο των Σκιών...Το θέμα όμως είσαι εσύ...Τι θέλεις εδώ; Γιατί ήρθες;

-Είδα ότι δεν τα πηγαίνεις και πολύ καλά με την ομάδα των Πολεμιστριών. Τι θα έλεγες να έρθεις μαζί μου;

-Μαζί σου; Δεν σου είπανε ότι εγώ δουλεύω μόνος μου; Το ότι έχω διαφορές με τις Πολεμίστριες Sailor δε σημαίνει ότι θα ακολουθήσω κάποιον άλλο.

-Το καταλαβαίνω αλλά σκέψου το κι αλλιώς...Και οι δυο θέλουμε εκδίκηση από αυτά τα κορίτσια. Έλα μαζί μου και δε θα το μετανιώσεις...Θα δεις και την Πριγκίπισσα...

-Εσύ την κρατάς αιχμάλωτη σωστά;

-Σωστότατα. Και ξέρω ότι θα ευχαριστηθεί πολύ αν σε δει...Λοιπόν τι λες;

Αφού σκέφτηκε για λίγη ώρα, ο Neo κατέληξε στην απόφασή του:

-Εντάξει. Θα αποδεχτώ την πρότασή σου, αλλά θα θέσω έναν όρο.

-Να τον ακούσω...

-Θα ενεργώ μόνος και δε θα δίνω αναφορά σε κανέναν...

-Σύμφωνοι...Λοιπόν καλώς όρισες Φαραώ...μαζί θα διαλύσουμε τους μαχητές του Λευκού Φεγγαριού! Του είπε και έδωσαν τα χέρια, έπειτα εξαφανίστηκαν και οι δύο μέσα σε ένα παραλήρημα μοχθηρού γέλιου.

Η πρώτη φάση του σχεδίου είχε πετύχει. Τώρα έμενα ο Neo να βρει σε ποιο μέρος του κάστρου η Nehelenia κρατούσε τη Sailor Moon και να χτυπήσει την κατάλληλη στιγμή. Την όλη φάση την έβλεπαν και ο Κρόνος με τον Πλούτωνα οι οποίες είχαν φυγαδεύσει τα δύο πρώτα «θύματά του» και περίμεναν για την επόμενη κίνησή του.

Την ίδια στιγμή αυτός πήγαινε στο κάστρο των σκιών ακολουθώντας τη βασίλισσα. Όταν μπήκε μέσα, έβλεπε τον εαυτό του σε δεκάδες καθρέφτες και τότε της είπε:  
-Ωραία το έχεις διακοσμήσει εδώ μέσα...

-Καλώς ήρθες λοιπόν...Εδώ θα είσαι σαν στο σπίτι σου.

-Μπορώ να δω την κρατούμενή σου; Εμείς οι δύο έχουμε κάτι να πούμε...

-Ναι μπορείς. Είναι από εκεί, αλλά όχι πολλά πολλά...

-Μη δοκιμάζεις την υπομονή μου...Της είπε τότε αυτός και κατευθύνθηκε προς την αίθουσα όπου την κρατούσε αιχμάλωτη. Μετά από λίγο μπήκε μέσα και είδε την Usagi να περιμένει καρτερικά, μόλις τον είδε, τα μάτια της άστραψαν από χαρά:

-Neo...! Είσαι εδώ...

Τότε εκείνος την πλησίασε και της έβαλε στο χέρι την καρφίτσα διακριτικά, ενώ παράλληλα της ψιθύριζε τι έπρεπε να κάνει. Εκείνη μπήκε αμέσως στο νόημα και η παράσταση θα άρχιζε σύντομα. Ο Neo έκανε μια μικρή βόλτα γύρω της και μετά από λίγο της είπε:

-Λοιπόν, οι δυο μας...Για να σε δω Πριγκίπισσα, έχεις τα κότσια να τα βάλεις μαζί μου...;

-Δεν σε καταλαβαίνω...Του απάντησε κι εκείνη παίζοντας το ρόλο της.

-Θα καταλάβεις, σου υπόσχομαι ότι θα καταλάβεις...Κι αν είσαι τόσο ηλίθια που δεν παίρνεις από λόγια, τότε θα σου τα γράψω με πυρωμένο σίδερο στο κορμί σου και θα στα διαβάσω ένα προς ένα συλλαβιστά. Και να είσαι σίγουρη ότι θα καταλάβεις τι θέλω να ακούσω από εσένα...!

-Τα λόγια σου δε με τρομάζουν Neo...Ότι κι αν κάνεις δε θα με λυγίσεις...Δε μασάω...

Τότε αυτός «τη χαστούκισε» και της είπε με νόημα:

-Σε λίγο δε θα μπορείς να μασήσεις τίποτα έτσι κι αλλιώς γιατί θα σε ξεδοντιάσω...

-Έχεις τρελαθεί τελείως;!

-Ναι έχω τρελαθεί! Μου την έχει δώσει από τότε που ξέρω ότι εσύ είσαι η αρχηγός της ομάδας...! Σε ποιον να το πω και να με πιστέψει! Έκανα μεγάλη υπομονή μαζί σου και υο ξέρεις πάρα πολύ καλά! Όμως όλα έχουν τα όριά τους! Έτσι μου έρχεται να σου αρπάξω το κεφάλι και να το κοπανάω στον τοίχο μέχρι να σπάσει! Αν είχε και τίποτα μέσα γιατί δεν έχει...! Της απάντησε αυτός «πιάνοντάς την από το λαιμό». Τελικά όμως «την άφησε» γιατί αν συνέχιζε έτσι «θα την έπνιγε» οπωσδήποτε. Εκείνη παίζοντας πάντα, συνέχισε να υποκρίνεται:

-Σύνελθε επιτέλους! Τι σου έκανα και μου φέρεσαι έτσι;!

-Πολλά μου έχεις κάνει αλλά έτσι κι αρχίσω να στα λέω, δε θα τελειώσουμε ούτε αύριο, για την ακρίβεια, εγώ θα έχω αύριο, για σένα πάλι δεν το βλέπω...Δεν έμαθες τα ευχάριστα;

-Ποια ευχάριστα...;

-Ο Δίας με τον Άρη ήδη βρίσκονται σε ταξίδι χωρίς επιστροφή στο Βασίλειο των Σκιών και σε λίγο θα έρθει και η δική σου σειρά...

-ΤΙ ΕΙΠΕΣ;!

-Αυτό που άκουσες! Της είπε τότε αυτός και «της έδωσε μια δυνατή γροθιά στο στομάχι» Εκείνη καθώς σηκώθηκε, του είπε πονώντας:

-Τι έκανες τώρα;!

-Αυτό που έπρεπε να είχα κάνει εδώ και καιρό! Τώρα δε θα βγεις ζωντανή από εδώ μέσα! Της απάντησε εκείνος και «την έπιασε πάλι από το λαιμό» για λίγο και «να τη ρίξει κάτω» λίγο αργότερα.

-Σταμάτα επιτέλους! Ξύπνα! Τρελάθηκες;! Του ξανάπε αυτή στο ίδιο μοτίβο, έπειτα του έδωσε ένα χαστούκι το οποίο ήταν αληθινό και του είπε δακρυσμένη:

-Ένα πράγμα πες μου! Πώς μπόρεσες;! Πώς μπόρεσες να σκοτώσεις τα κορίτσια! Και ειδικά τη γυναίκα σου! Τόσο διπρόσωπος είσαι τελικά;!

Το ράπισμα «εξόργισε» για τα καλά τον Neo και μέσα στα νεύρα του είπε:  
-Τώρα θα στο κόψω το χέρι...! Κάθαρμα...!

Το τι «επακολούθησε» ήταν δύσκολο να περιγραφεί. Το μόνο που μπορούσε να διακρίνει κανείς μέσα στην όλη φασαρία, ήταν οι «σπαρακτικές κραυγές» που έβγαζε η Usagi καθώς ο Neo «έβγαζε όλη του την οργή πάνω της» Κι αυτό κράτησε αρκετή ώρα με τις φωνές να έχουν φτάσει μέχρι τα αυτιά της Nehelenia η οποία περίμενε να δει τι θα γινόταν μετά.

Τελικά ύστερα από δέκα λεπτά, ο Neo βγήκε φανερά «ευχαριστημένος» με τη βασίλισσα των σκιών να τον ρωτά:  
-Τι έγινε εκεί μέσα;

-Δε σε αφορά Nehelenia. Της απάντησε εκείνος φανερά ενοχλημένος από την ερώτηση. Φύγε από τη μέση τώρα. Έχω δουλειά να κάνω, υπάρχουν ακόμα τρεις Πολεμίστριες που περιμένουν να δουν το πρόσωπο των σκιών...

Εκείνη δεν απάντησε καθώς τον έβλεπε πολύ αποφασισμένο να δώσει ένα οριστικό τέλος, γι αυτό τον άφησε να φύγει κλείνοντας την πύλη πίσω του. Το μόνο που σκεφτόταν τώρα ήταν το πώς να «παρασύρει» την Amy και τη Minako ώστε να τις «σκοτώσει» και να συνεχίσει την εφαρμογή του σχεδίου του. Γι αυτό το λόγο άφησε να περάσουν μερικές μέρες, τρεις για την ακρίβεια και την τέταρτη μέρα ρίχτηκε και πάλι στη δράση.

Αυτή τη φορά θα ενεργούσε διαφορετικά απ' ότι προηγουμένως. Σε αντίθεση με τη Rei και τη Makoto που ήταν προετοιμασμένες γι αυτό, την Amy θα την έπιανε απροετοίμαστη. Συγκεκριμένα την είχε στήσει και περίμενε πότε θα γύριζε από το σχολείο της και θα της έστηνε ενέδρα. Ευτυχώς δε χρειάστηκε να περιμένει πολύ γιατί το μεσημέρι είχε τελειώσει και πήγαινε στο σπίτι της. Στο δρόμο λοιπόν που περπατούσε, ξαφνικά άκουσε μια φωνή από το πουθενά να της λέει:

-Μου αρέσουν οι άνθρωποι που είναι τόσο ψύχραιμοι μπροστά στο θάνατο...

-Ποιος το είπε αυτό;! Είπε τότε εκείνη καθώς είχε πιαστεί εντελώς απροετοίμαστη. Κι ακόμα χειρότερα, ο Neo πετάχτηκε μπροστά της με σκοπό να τη χτυπήσει αλλά αστόχησε καθώς για λίγα εκατοστά του μέτρου δε βρήκε το στόχο του, αυτό φυσικά ουδόλως τον στεναχώρησε γιατί το παιχνίδι μόλις τώρα άρχιζε:

Ο Neo επιτέθηκε ξανά με τον ίδιο τρόπο αναγκάζοντάς την να κάνει πίσω, αρπάζοντας την ευκαιρία, η Amy έβγαλε τη καρφίτσα της και άλλαξε μορφή για να είναι ο αγώνας ίσος προς ίσο:

-Είσαι δική μου! Της είπε αυτός.

-Θα το δούμε! Πρώτα πρέπει να με κερδίσεις!

-Έννοια σου και θα το κάνω αμέσως! Της απάντησε εκείνος και χρησιμοποίησε την επίθεση των Φτερών από Ατσάλι για να το κάνει, το χτύπημά του βρήκε το στόχο του και τη σώριασε στο έδαφος.

-Τώρα θα σε αποτελειώσω! Της ξανάπε και το δοκίμασε για δεύτερη φορά, τώρα όμως δε βρήκε το στόχο του καθώς η Sailor mercury κύλισε όπως ήταν κάτω κι απέφυγε το χτύπημα, έπειτα σηκώθηκε πάνω και δοκίμασε εκείνη να επιτεθεί με τη δική της επίθεση, τη Ραψωδία του Νερού η οποία τον κάλυψε με πάγο από την κορυφή μέχρι τα νύχια:  
-Αυτό θα σε κρατήσει για λίγο μέχρι να λογικευτείς!

Όχι όμως τόσο όσο θα ήθελε καθώς ο Neo έσπασε τον πάγο και τράβηξε το πιστόλι του για να της ρίξει, τα πυρά του παρόλα αυτά δεν ήταν εύστοχα, ο Ερμής πήδηξε από πάνω και με μια γυριστή κλωτσιά στον αέρα, τον πέτυχε στο χέρι αφαιρώντας του το όπλο αλλά αυτός της έπιασε το πόδι με το άλλο χέρι και την τίναξε προς τα κάτω με βιαιότητα για να την οριζοντιώσει στο έδαφος.

-Δεν τελειώσαμε ακόμα! Είπε εκνευρισμένη και τράβηξε το Ξίφος του Νερού για α του επιτεθεί, εκείνος αρχικά απέφυγε το πρώτο χτύπημα και τράβηξε μετά το δικό του για να την αντιμετωπίσει, τα όπλα τους αντάλλαξαν μερικές κλαγγές και σε κάποια φάση ήρθαν πολύ κοντά ο ένας στον άλλο, ξαφνικά η Sailor Mercury άφησε τη διασταύρωση και τον χτύπησε απότομα στο στήθος χρησιμοποιώντας και τα δύο πόδια για να τον κάνει να υποχωρήσει όπως κι έγινε. Αυτό φυσικά δεν του άρεσε καθόλου και εξαγριωμένος της είπε:  
-Τα μικρά σου κόλπα δε θα σε σώσουν! Η μοίρα σου σφραγίστηκε από τη στιγμή που δέχτηκες να με αντιμετωπίσεις!

Και στήσανε καινούρια μάχη αμέσως με τον Neo να ξεκινά καλά με δύο δυνατές γροθιές στο στομάχι της να την ξαπλώνουν κάτω, όταν σηκώθηκε πάλι, πήδηξε ψηλά με σκοπό να του επιτεθεί από τον αέρα, το ίδιο έκανε κι αυτός, η εναέρια σύγκρουσή τους δεν ανέδειξε νικητή καθώς ο ένας επιχείρησε να χτυπήσει τον άλλο με το όπλο του αλλά κανείς τους δεν δέχτηκε τελικά κανένα χτύπημα γιατί πρόβαλαν τα σπαθιά τους για άμυνα κι έτσι προσγειώθηκαν πάλι στη γη για να συνεχίσουν, σε αυτόν το γύρο πάλι ο Ερμής είχε το μειονέκτημα καθώς ο Neo τη σφυροκοπούσε συνεχώς με την επίθεσή του κι ας αστοχούσε αλλά στην τελευταία τα κατάφερε και μάλιστα την πέτυχε στον αέρα και πετώντας την από την άλλη πλευρά:

-Παραδόσου! Δεν μπορείς να νικήσεις!

-Ποτέ! Μια Πολεμίστρια Sailor δεν παραδίνεται ποτέ!

-Πολύ καλά...Εσύ το ζήτησες... Της είπε τότε κι ετοιμάστηκε για την τελική φάση που περιλάμβανε άλλη μια επίθεση από τα Ατσάλινα Φτερά που βρήκαν στο στόχο τους και την αποδυνάμωσαν ακόμα περισσότερο, εκείνος πλησίασε να την αποτελειώσει αλλά η Sailor Mercury το εκμεταλλεύτηκε και με έναν γρήγορο ελιγμό πρώτα τον κλώτσησε χαμηλά στο πόδι ώστε αρχικά να χάσει την ισορροπία του και μετά κρατώντας του τα χέρια όσο πιο δυνατά μπορούσε, του έβγαλε την καρφίτσα από τη ζώνη και τον επανέφερε ξανά την ανθρώπινη μορφή του. Η κορυφή του παγόβουνου μόλις είχε φανεί:

-Θα το μετανιώσεις αυτό που μόλις μου έκανες...Της είπε τότε αυτός και με ένα ανάποδο ψαλίδι την καθήλωσε ξανά στο έδαφος κάνοντάς την να χάσει τη καρφίτσα του από το χέρι της και να ξαναπάει στο δικό του για να τη χρησιμοποιήσει και να μεταμορφωθεί εκ νέου. Τώρα πια τα πράγματα είχαν πάρει το δρόμο τους, με αυτήν την κίνηση η Amy είχε βγει εκτός μάχης και ο Neo ήταν έτοιμος να δώσει το τελικό χτύπημα:

-Πάλεψες καλά...Αλλά δεν μπορείς να αποφύγεις το αναπόφευκτο...Πέθανε...Sailor Mercury...

Αυτό ήταν, άλλη μια Πολεμίστρια Sailor γνώρισε την εμπειρία της Οργής των Θεών...Και τώρα είχαν μείνει άλλες δύο.

Χωρίς να χάσει καθόλου χρόνο, όταν τελείωσε με την Amy η οποία φυγαδεύτηκε επίσης, ξεκίνησε για να βρει και τη Minako ώστε να την «ξεφορτωθεί» Γι αυτό το λόγο πήγε αμέσως στο γήπεδο του βόλεϊ όπου ήξερε ότι θα την έβρισκε σίγουρα εκεί πέρα. Όπως και πριν αποφάσισε να την πιάσει απροετοίμαστη, έτσι με την τηλεμεταφορά του βρέθηκε στην κορυφή του γηπέδου και περίμενε την κατάλληλη στιγμή για να χτυπήσει.

Περίμενε αρκετή ώρα όμως αλλά δεν είχε σκοπό να φύγει αν δεν τελειώσει τη δουλειά του πρώτα, έτσι όταν η Minako ολοκλήρωσε την προπόνηση, άρπαξε την ευκαιρία και πετάχτηκε από πάνω με ξεκάθαρο το στόχο του τον οποίο όμως δε βρήκε καθώς προσγειωνόταν με τη δεξιά γροθιά του προτεταμένη για να τη χτυπήσει. Όταν απέτυχε, της είπε:

-Είσαι η τελευταία που έμεινε Sailor Venus...

-Η τελευταία; Τι θες να πεις;!

-Οι υπόλοιπες φίλες σου είναι παρελθόν! Τις έστειλα όλες στο Βασίλειο των Σκιών...Κι εσύ είσαι η επόμενη...

-Όχι! Δε θα τα καταφέρεις ποτέ! Δε θα συγχωρήσω ποτέ την προδοσία σου!

-Δε με ενδιαφέρει τι πιστεύεις! ΑΝ δεν είσαι δειλή αντιμετώπισέ με!

-Όπως θες! Είπε τότε κι έβγαλε την καρφίτσα αμέσως:

 **-** **VENUS** **ETERNAL** **!** **MAKE** **UP** **!**

Κι άρχισε η σύγκρουση. Το ξεκίνημα το έκανε ο Neo χρησιμοποιώντας άλλη μια επίθεση, την Εφιαλτική Ηχητική Έκρηξη η οποία δε βρήκε το στόχο της γιατί η Αφροδίτη βούτηξε και απέφυγε τι ριπή αυτή, όμως δεν έχασε το θάρρος του:

-Αυτή τη φορά δεν πρόκειται να αποτύχω! ΕΦΙΑΛΤΙΚΗ ΗΧΗΤΙΚΗ ΕΚΡΗΞΗ!

-ΣΟΚ ΑΓΑΠΗΣ ΚΑΙ ΟΜΟΡΦΙΑΣ!

Οι δύο βολές συγκρούστηκαν στον αέρα κα η μία κατέστρεψε την άλλη μέσα σε δευτερόλεπτα.

-Να σε πάρει Αφροδίτη!

-Είμαστε πάλι στην αρχή Neo!

-Λάθος! Εσύ έφτασες στο τέλος γιατί θα σε σκοτώσω!

Και η μονομαχία συνεχίστηκε με τη Sailor Venus να οριζοντιώνεται με σκοπό να κλωτσήσει τον Neo χωρίς αποτέλεσμα και καθώς ξέφυγε αυτός, επιχείρησε για τρίτη φορά την ηχητική έκρηξη η οποία την επηρέασε και δεν μπορούσε να σημαδέψει καλά, εκμεταλλευόμενος αυτήν την ευκαιρία, εξαπέλυσε τις κόκκινες αστραπές του και τη χτύπησε ακριβώς εκεί που ήθελε κάνοντάς την να κραυγάσει από τους πόνους και να τη γονατίσει κάτω.

-Όχι...Δεν πρέπει να τελειώσει έτσι...Πρέπει να σε νικήσω... Του είπε καθώς σηκωνόταν όρθια.

-Ανόητη...Της είπε τότε αυτός γελώντας μοχθηρά. Δεν μπορείς να κάνεις τίποτα, με το ζόρι στέκεσαι όρθια, πόσο μάλλον να παλέψεις, αν παραδοθείς θα σου χαρίσω τη ζωή.

-Δε θα παραδοθώ ποτέ σε σένα...Σε έναν προδότη...Έχω καθήκον να σε νικήσω...

-Τότε δοκίμασε...Την προκάλεσε τότε εκείνος κι ετοιμάστηκε για καινούρια μάχη, συγκεκριμένα την περίμενε να του επιτεθεί πρώτη, πράγμα που δεν έγινε τελικά κι επιτέθηκε πρώτος εκείνος τραβώντας το σπαθί του αλλά το κατέβασμά του βρήκε αέρα, τότε το ξανάβαλε στη θέση του και βασίστηκε ξανά στις γροθιές του, ειδικά όταν η Αφροδίτη του επιτέθηκε τελικά από αέρος, με μια γροθιά στο στήθος την έστειλε στην άλλη πλευρά. Όμως εκείνη σηκώθηκε αμέσως και δοκίμασε να επιτεθεί ξανά με πολλαπλά χτυπήματα, όντας ιδιαίτερα ευέλικτη μεταξύ των Πολεμιστριών, κινούταν με ιδιαίτερα μεγάλη ταχύτητα προκαλώντας ζάλη στον Neo και δυσκολία στον να μπορέσει να τη δει και να τη χτυπήσει, Αυτό είχε σαν αποτέλεσμα τελικά να τον ζαλίσει τελείως και όταν βρήκε την ευκαιρία, του επιτέθηκε κάθετα από ψηλά και με τη δυναμική της ενέργεια, τον πέταξε κάτω με βίαιο τρόπο.

-Λοιπόν; Τι έχεις να πεις τώρα;

-Καθόλου κακό. Είναι κρίμα όμως που θα το κάνεις γα μία και μοναδική φορά...Της απάντησε αυτός και ακαριαία κινήθηκε και τη γράπωσε από τους ώμους πριν εκείνη προλάβει να καταλάβει τι είχε γίνει. Έπειτα της είπε::

-Συνάντησε το δημιουργό σου...

Η συνέχεια ήταν λίγο πολύ γνωστή. Το ξαφνικό σκοτείνιασμα του ουρανού και τα πυροτεχνήματα που πετάχτηκαν μετά, μαρτύρησαν ότι η τέταρτη Πολεμίστρια Sailor είχε πέσει από τα χέρια του. Τώρα είχε μείνει μόνο μία, αλλά αυτήν θα την αντιμετώπιζε με άλλο τρόπο. Έχοντας τελειώσει και με τη Sailor Venus, ανέβηκε στη μηχανή του, πάτησε γκάζι και κατευθύνθηκε στην παραλία όπου συνήθιζε να πηγαίνει για να χαλαρώνει, έμεινε αρκετή ώρα εκεί βλέποντας τα κύματα να σκάνε στην αμμουδιά ενώ την ίδια στιγμή σκεφτόταν:

«Μέχρι τώρα όλα καλά, το σχέδιο προχωράει όπως το θέλω...Η Nehelenia το έχει φάει ότι είμαι με το μέρος της...Κάνε κουράγιο Usagi...Σύντομα θα είσαι ελεύθερη...»

Βέβαια οι σκέψεις του διακόπηκαν κάπως απότομα από μια παρουσία η οποία ήθελε να του μιλήσει, για την ακρίβεια να του ζητήσει εξηγήσεις:

-Είσαι ευχαριστημένος με όλα όσα έκανες;!

-Το τι κάνω εγώ δεν αφορά κανέναν σας! Απάντησε τότε ο Neo καταλαβαίνοντας ότι του μιλούσε η Kurai αλλά χωρίς να γυρίσει καν το βλέμμα του ούτε για να τη δει.

-Δεν είναι όπως τα λες! Σκότωσες τις φίλες σου! Λίγο είναι αυτό;! Μας ξεγέλασες όλες! Δεν είσαι τίποτε άλλο από ένα διπρόσωπο φίδι!

-Αρκετά με τις προσβολές! Με τόση κοφτερή γλώσσα που έχεες, μπορεί να κόψεις και το λαιμό σου! Ελπίζω το σπαθί σου να είναι το ίδιο κοφτερό με το στόμα σου!

-Σίγουρα είναι! Όσο για σένα, χρειάζεσαι ένα μάθημα καλών τρόπων!

-Όποτε θέλεις!

-Τότε συνάντησέ με αύριο το απόγευμα...Στην κορυφή του πύργου της τηλεόρασης...Του είπε κι έφυγε από μπροστά του.

-Θα είμαι εκεί! Απάντησε τότε αυτός αποδεχόμενος την πρόκλησή της.

Η επόμενη μέρα δεν άρχισε να έρθει και το απόγευμα η Kurai ήταν ήδη εκεί, φυσικά ο Neo δεν είχε εμφανιστεί ακόμα με αποτέλεσμα να χάνει την ψυχραιμία της. Τελικά ήρθε με μισή ώρα καθυστέρηση και τότε η Sailor Dark Moon του είπε:

-Οι τρόποι σου δε βελτιώθηκαν καθόλου...Άργησες.

-Γιατί; Βιάζεσαι να πεθάνεις;

-Όχι σήμερα. Ας τελειώνουμε λοιπόν...Θα εκδικηθώ για το θάνατο των κοριτσιών. Του είπε και τράβηξε το σπαθί της με το κόκκινο ρουμπίνι.

-Θα τις συναντήσεις πολύ πιο σύντομα απ' ότι νομίζεις. Της είπε τότε ο Neo περνώντας τον αντίχειρά του γύρω από το λαιμό του κι έπειτα τραβώντας κι αυτός το Ξίφος του Δικεφάλου.. Κρατώντας τα ξίφη τους στο χέρι, έκαναν μερικά πλάγια βήματα προς την αντίθετη κατεύθυνση ο καθένας, στα αριστερά η Kurai και στα δεξιά ο Neo μέχρι που όρμησαν ο ένας στον άλλο ανταλλάσσοντας δύο χτυπήματα με τα όπλα τους για να ξανακάνουν πίσω και να ακολουθήσει μια μικρή παύση, άλλα δύο χτυπήματα πήραν σειρά και η μονομαχία φούντωσε για τα καλά με τους δύο αντιπάλους να εντείνουν τις προσπάθειές τους για την επικράτηση και την Sailor Dark Moon να επιχειρεί να τον χτυπήσει στο κεφάλι και τον Neo να σκύβει για α αποφύγει, αλλά ήταν από την αρχή σε άμυνα και βημάτιζε συνεχώς προς τα πίσω αποκρούοντας τα χτυπήματα μέχρι που στο τέλος πήδηξε και με ένα άλμα προσγειώθηκε πίσω της γιατί δοκίμασε τώρα να τον χτυπήσει πιο χαμηλά στο πόδι χωρίς επιτυχία κι εκτός αυτού μερικά ακόμα βήματα προς τα πίσω θα τον οδηγούσαν στο να πέσει στο κενό.

Τώρα ήταν σειρά του Neo να περάσει στην επίθεση με τη γνωστή σφοδρότητα που διέκρινε την τεχνική του στο να χειρίζεται το σπαθί μόνο που στη τελευταία του επίθεση βρήκε αέρα και μάλιστα η Sailor Dark Moon τον έσπρωξε και τώρα όχι μόνο βρισκόταν πάλι αμυνόμενος αλλά πάλευε στο χείλος του γκρεμού με την παραμικρή απρόσεκτη κίνηση να είναι μοιραία αν την έκανε. Γι αυτό το λόγο χρειάστηκε να χρησιμοποιήσει την τηλεμεταφορά για να αποφύγει τυχόν παρατράγουδα, όταν πάτησε ξανά σε στέρεο έδαφος, συνέχισε να αγωνίζεται αλλά η Kurai τον είχε στριμώξει στη γωνία και με μια γρήγορη κίνηση χτύπησε το όπλο της πάνω στη λαβή του δικού του χωρίς να του αγγίξει το χέρι με αποτέλεσμα να του το αφαιρέσει και να πεταχτεί σε αρκετά μεγάλη απόσταση και σαν να μη έφτανε αυτό, τον κλώτσησε με το γόνατο στο στομάχι και τον πέταξε κάτω, έπειτα τέντωσε το χέρι με το οποίο κρατούσε το σπαθί σημαδεύοντάς τον και λέγοντας:

-Τι αξιολύπητο...περίμενα περισσότερα από σένα...Ο θάνατός σου θα αναπαύσει τις ψυχές των κοριτσιών...

-Δεν είπα ακόμα την τελευταία μου λέξη...Της είπε τότε αυτός.

-Πέθανε...Neo...Του είπε και όρμησε με φόρα να του τρυπήσει την καρδιά αλλά αυτός το ίδιο γρήγορα παραμέρισε και την έπιασε από το λαιμό για να την ακινητοποιήσει αλλά εκείνη, περιμένοντας κάτι τέτοιο, κατάφερε να ελευθερωθεί και τον χτύπησε στο πρόσωπο με το άλλο χέρι γονατίζοντάς τον κάτω, έπειτα τον πλησίασε και πιάνοντας το ξίφος και με τα δύο χέρια, στόχευσε με την αιχμή του όπλου την καρδιά του λέγοντας:

-Όλα τελείωσαν...

Αυτό είπε και το κατέβασε με δύναμη για να τον αποτελειώσει...Όμως...μπροστά στα έκπληκτα μάτια της, τον είδε να πιάνει τη λεπίδα με τα ίδια του τα χέρια καθώς αυτή απείχε μερικά μόνο εκατοστά από το να τον κάρφωνε...Την είχε πιάσει με τα ίδια του τα χέρια αλλά είχε γλιτώσει την αιμορραγία καθώς τα γάντια που φορούσε τον προστάτεψαν από αυτή την άσχημη κατάσταση.

Αυτή ήταν μια περιπλοκή που η Kurai δεν την περίμενε με τίποτα κι έμεινε με το στόμα ανοιχτό. Και πριν προλάβει να το συνειδητοποιήσει, ο Neo γύρισε το σώμα του και με μια κλωτσιά τη χτύπησε χαμηλά στο πόδι ώστε να χάσει την ισορροπία της και να κάνει πίσω δίνοντάς του την ευκαιρία να σηκωθεί και πάλι όρθιος και να ξαναπιάσει το ξίφος του. Όταν το έκανε πέρασε στην επίθεση αλλά τώρα τίποτα δεν μπορούσε να τον σταματήσει, τα χτυπήματά του ήταν ιδιαίτερα άγρια και στο πέμπτο χτύπημα της αφαίρεσε το όπλο το οποία έπεσε στα πόδια του κι όταν όρμησε να το ξαναπιάσει, της πάτησε το χέρι και ταυτόχρονα την κλώτσησε στο κεφάλι πετώντας την πίσω, έχοντας τελειώσει αυτή τη μονομαχία, Neo την αποτελείωσε με ένα Shin Shoryuken και τη σώριασε στο έδαφος.

Όταν έγινε κι αυτό, έδωσε το τελειωτικό χτύπημα με το γνωστό πλέον τρόπο κι έπειτα κι εκείνη φυγαδεύτηκε . Η αποστολή του είχε «ολοκληρωθεί» και τώρα η αποκάλυψή του ήταν απλά θέμα χρόνου...

Την ίδια στιγμή όμως που ο Neo εξολόθρευε τις Πολεμίστριες Sailor μία προς μία, στο κάστρο των σκιών, η Nehelenia είχε άλλα σχέδια για την Πριγκίπισσα του Λευκού Φεγγαριού και τα σχέδια αυτά περιλάμβαναν ένα και μόνο πράγμα ως τελείωμα, την ολοκληρωτική της καταστροφή.

Έτσι λοιπόν αποφάσισε η ίδια να δώσει ένα τέλος σε αυτό το σκηνικό σκοτώνοντας την Πριγκίπισσα με τα ίδια της τα χέρια και με τον Neo να μην έχει την παραμικρή ιδέα για το τι πρόκειται να συμβεί...Συνεπώς πήγε στην αίθουσα με τους καθρέφτες όπου κρατούσε φυλακισμένη την Πριγκίπισσα για να τελειώνει μια για πάντα...

-Συναντιόμαστε ξανά Πριγκίπισσα του λευκού Φεγγαριού...

-Δε θα τα καταφέρεις ποτέ! Ότι κι αν κάνεις δεν πρόκειται να πετύχει!

-Δε σε καταλαβαίνω...Ποιο το νόημα να συνεχίσεις να αντιστέκεσαι; Ήδη όλες σου οι φίλες έχουν πεθάνει και ο καλύτερός στο φίλος είναι με το μέρος μου τώρα...Και μόλις σκοτώσω κι εσένα, η εκδίκησή μου θα έχει ολοκληρωθεί. Σου πήρα όλα όσα έχεις και τώρα θα υποφέρεις με το ίδιο τρόπο όπως υπέφερα κι εγώ όταν με φυλακίσατε!

-Να σε πάρει...! Θα μετανιώσεις πικρά που έστρεψες τον Neo εναντίον μου! Ακόμα και στην πιο σκοτεινή μου ώρα, δεν πρόκειται να εγκαταλείψω!

-Δεν ξέρεις πότε να εγκαταλείπεις έτσι; Φοβάμαι όμως ότι άργησες λίγο...

-Τώρα θα δεις! Είπε τότε η Usagi κι έβγαλε την καρφίτσα για να μεταμορφωθεί. Όμως...

-Όχι δε θα το κάνεις! Την έκοψε τότε η Nehelenia και ρίχνοντας μια μαύρη ακτίνα, της πήρε την καρφίτσα από το χέρι αφήνοντάς την τελείως ανυπεράσπιστη, έπειτα της είπε πάλι:

-Τώρα είσαι στο έλεός μου...Θα σε καταδικάσω σε έναν αιώνιο εφιάλτη από τον οποίο δεν πρόκειται να ξυπνήσεις ποτέ! Τώρα με μισείς έτσι δεν είναι; Κοίτα γύρω σου και θα έχεις κι άλλου λόγους να με μισείς ακόμα περισσότερο!

Και της έδειξε μία προς μία τις εικόνες όπου όλες οι Πολεμίστριες έπεφταν νεκρές από τα χέρια του καλύτερού της φίλου για να της πει:  
-Όπως μπορείς να δεις, ο καλύτερός σου φίλος δεν είναι τίποτε άλλο από ένα ψυχρό εκτελεστικό όργανο, τις σκότωσε όλες τη μία πίσω από την άλλη χωρίς να σκέφτεται τίποτα...

-Όχι...Είναι αδύνατον...Πώς μπόρεσε...; Τι του έκανες;!

-Εγώ δεν του έκανα τίποτα...Αποφάσισε μόνος του να έρθει με το μέρος μου. Σας μισούσε από τη μέρα που συναντηθήκατε. Το μόνο που έκανα εγώ ήταν να του δώσω την ευκαιρία που ζητούσε για να σας εξοντώσει. Τώρα όσο σε αγαπούσαν και σε υπηρετούσαν πιστά βρίσκονται στο Βασίλειο των Σκιών όπου ανήκουν...Τώρα θα είσαι μόνη σου...Για πάντα...

-Πώς μπορείς να είσαι τόσο άκαρδη...;

-Η εκδίκησή μου ολοκληρώθηκε επιτέλους! Από εδώ και στο εξής θα υποφέρεις από μοναξιά και θλίψη, μόνο που ούτε αυτά α κρατήσουν για πολύ γιατί σε λίγο θα τις συναντήσεις! Για την ακρίβεια τώρα αμέσως!

Αυτό είπε κι εξαπέλυσε τη δύναμή της πετυχαίνοντάς την και πετώντας στην στο γυάλινο πάτωμα, αλλά δε σταμάτησε σε αυτό, συνέχισε να τη σφυροκοπά με την ίδια πάντα αγριότητα πετώντας την άλλοτε στον τοίχο κι άλλοτε στο πάτωμα χρησιμοποιώντας τη σκοτεινή της δύναμη και χωρίς την καρφίτσα της δεν ήταν βέβαιο για πόσο θα άντεχε ακόμα.

Όταν τελείωσε με αυτό, την πλησίασε και τη άρπαξε από το λαιμό λέγοντας:  
-Το τέλος σου έφτασε! Πέθανε! Της είπε και όταν την άφησε από τα χέρια της ένα τεράστιο κύμα σκοτεινής ενέργειας πετάχτηκε από το έδαφος και τη διαπέρασε από μέσα προς τα έξω δίνοντάς της το τελειωτικό χτύπημα. Όταν η ενέργεια κόπασε, το σώμα της σωριάστηκε στο έδαφος χωρίς να κινείται καθόλου...Το τέλος μόλις είχε έρθει...

Έχοντας πετύχει λοιπόν αυτό που ήθελε, η Nehelenia αποχώρησε και περίμενε την άφιξη του Neo.

Όσο γι αυτόν είχε ήδη ξεκινήσει για το κάστρο των σκιών έχοντας ειδοποιήσει και τις υπόλοιπες να επέμβουν την κατάλληλη στιγμή, μετά από λίγα δευτερόλεπτα, έφτασε έξω από το κάστρο και άνοιξε την πύλη για να μπει. Όταν όμως μπήκε, κάτι αφύσικο του κίνησε την περιέργεια:

«Περίεργο...θα έπρεπε να νιώθω την ενέργειά της...Εκτός αν...Όχι δε μπορεί...Δεν μπορεί να...»

Αυτή η τελευταία σκέψη τον τάραξε ιδιαίτερα κι έτρεξε αμέσως στην αίθουσα με τους καθρέφτες και δυστυχώς γι αυτόν αντίκρισε ένα αποτρόπαιο θέαμα:

«Όχι...Το σύμβολο του θανάτου όπως το είδα στο όνειρό μου...Να σε πάρει Nehelenia...Θα το μετανιώσεις πικρά...»

Με το ζόρι κρατούσε την οργή και τον πόνο του αλλά δεν μπορούσε να δακρύσει, να φωνάξει, να κάνει οτιδήποτε, γι αυτό προτίμησε να κάνει κάτι άλλο για να εκτονώσει την οργή του. Βλέποντας ότι η αίθουσα ήταν γεμάτη καθρέφτες, μέσα στον θυμό του, πήρε φόρα και χτύπησε το κεφάλι του σε έναν από αυτούς κάνοντάς τον κομμάτια και με τον ίδιο να έχει ματώσει στο μέρος όπου χτύπησε. Όταν εκτόνωσε την οργή του με αυτόν τον τρόπο, γονάτισε και πήρε τα νεκρό σώμα της φίλης του στα χέρια του λέγοντας:

«Θα το μετανιώσεις αυτό...! Η μοίρα σου σφραγίστηκε...!»

Την κίνηση του Neo πρόβλεψε και η Kurai η οποία δεν άντεξε το συναισθηματικό βάρος κι έπεσε λιπόθυμη ανάμεσα στις άλλες οι οποίες προσπάθησαν να τη συνεφέρουν αμέσως, όταν τελικά τα κατάφεραν, ο Neo είχε τηλεμεταφέρει το άψυχο σώμα της σε εκείνες για να το πάρουν από εδώ και ο ίδιος περίμενε να εμφανιστεί ο εχθρός. Όσο για την Kurai ξέσπασε σε λυγμούς και στο μυαλό της στριφογύριζε πλέον ένα πράγμα και μόνο. Η εκδίκηση...

Τελικά ο Neo δε χρειάστηκε να περιμένει πολύ, η Nehelenia εμφανίστηκε τελικά και οι οι βασιλιάδες συναντήθηκαν για τελευταία φορά:

-Εδώ είσαι λοιπόν Φαραώ...

-Ναι εδώ είμαι. Και είδα ότι σκότωσες την Πριγκίπισσα. Καλή δουλειά...

-Κι εσύ όμως τα πήγες πάρα πολύ καλά. Είμαι απόλυτα ικανοποιημένη μαζί σου, η δουλειά σου ήταν αψεγάδιαστη και δε θα μετανιώσεις γι αυτό, ξέρω να αμείβω τους καλούς συνεργάτες.

-Εντάξει δεν μπορώ να πω ως τώρα δεν είχα κανένα παράπονο...

-Χαίρομαι που το ακούω. Τώρα που τελείωσες την αποστολή σου, αυτό το παλιοκόριτσο και η παρέα του εξαφανίστηκαν! Η εκδίκησή μου ολοκληρώθηκε.

-Ελπίζω να μην σε άφησα ασυγκίνητη.

-Αστειεύεσαι; Αν και για να πω την αλήθεια δεν το περίμενα. Έδειχνες έμπιστος αλλά τελικά αποδείχθηκες ταλαντούχος ηθοποιός κατάφερες να κάνεις αυτά τα αφελή κορίτσια να σε εμπιστευτούν.

-Δεν έχεις ακούσει ότι οι έμπιστοι είναι οι πιο επικίνδυνοι; Αλλά αυτό δεν έχει σημασία, ήταν ανόητες που με εμπιστεύτηκαν! Λοιπόν εγώ φεύγω τώρα!

-Περίμενε!

-Τι συμβαίνει;

-Όπως σου είπα και πριν, ξέρω να αμείβω τους καλούς συνεργάτες, θα πρέπει να σου κάνω ένα δώρο.

-Όχι εντάξει δεν είναι ανάγκη...

-Είναι...Του είπε τότε εκείνη και του έδωσε έναν κρύσταλλο μαύρου χρώματος και του είπε πάλι:

-Ορίστε, αυτός ο κρύσταλλος θα σε κάνει ακόμα πιο δυνατό, μια αμοιβή για τις πολύτιμες υπηρεσίες σου...

Τότε ο Neo πλησίασε, πήρε τον κρύσταλλο και τον κοίταξε με προσοχή.

-Είσαι ευχαριστημένος Φαραώ;

-Κι ευγνώμων. Γι αυτό θα πρέπει να σου κάνω κι εγώ ένα δώρο...

-Τι δώρο;

Η ώρα της αποκάλυψης είχε φτάσει, με το αριστερό χέρι έλιωσε τον κρύσταλλο και με το δεξί τράβηξε το σπαθί του μπροστά στα έκπληκτα μάτια της, όταν το έκανε, τα γυάλινα κατασκευάσματα έκαναν ξανά την εμφάνισή τους ύστερα από πολύ καιρό και τον σημάδεψαν ενώ αυτός έστρεφε το όπλο του δεξιά κι αριστερά ιγ να δει ποιον θα χτυπήσει πρώτο, όμως τελικά δεν έριξε πρώτος αυτός, η πρώτη ριπή ήρθε από τους δαίμονες την οποία απέφυγε βουτώντας στο έδαφος, έπειτα έριξε αυτός δύο βολές με το σπαθί του και κατέστρεψε έναν από αυτούς. Έπρεπε όμως να καλυφθεί γιατί τα πυρά ήταν πάρα πολλά κι αναπόφευκτα κάποια από αυτά μπορούσαν να τον πετύχουν γι αυτό φρόντισε να κρυφτεί πίσω από έναν καθρέφτη και ταυτόχρονα έβγαζε και το πιστόλι του, όταν βρήκε την ευκαιρία, βγήκε από την κρυψώνα του και πυροβόλησε δύο φορές καταστρέφοντας άλλον ένα, μετά απέφυγε δύο καινούριες βολές και τελικά τις ανταπέδωσε κομματιάζοντας το δαίμονα που τις είχε ρίξει. Τώρα η Nehelenia ήταν πάλι μόνη της και μη έχοντας άλλο εμπόδιο, άρχισε να τη κυνηγάει μέχρι που τελικά την έπιασε και οι δυο τους άρχισαν έναν καινούριο αγώνα στον οποίο η Nehelenia έτρεξε να του επιτεθεί πρώτη με κάποιες γροθιές αλλά ο Neo τις μπλόκαρε εύκολα και μετά τη κλώτσησε στο στομάχι για να οπισθοχωρήσει, ύστερα θέλησε να δοκιμάσει πάλι το ίδιο αλλά αυτή τη φορά η αντίπαλός του απογειώθηκε και απέφυγε από το χτύπημα. Όταν προσγειώθηκε πάλι, δοκίμασε τη σκοτεινή της δύναμη πάνω του, μόλις το έκανε βρήκε το στόχο της και του έκανε κάποια ζημιά η οποία όμως δεν τον αποθάρρυνε καθόλου, το αντίθετο, τον ώθησε σε πιο δυνατές κινήσεις όπως το ανάποδο ψαλίδι το οποίο την πέτυχε στο λαιμό και τη ζάλισε κάπως.

Αυτό την εξόργισε και αποτέλεσμα αυτής της οργής ήταν να τον αρπάξει από τη μέση και να τον πετάξει κάτω με δύναμη και μόλις θέλησε να τον πατήσει το στήθος, αυτός κύλισε δίπλα αρχικά για να αποφύγει και μετά σηκώθηκε για να χρησιμοποιήσει την κλωτσιά του τυφώνα και να την ξαπλώσει κάτω αυτή τη φορά. Σηκώθηκε όμως πάλι και πέρασε στην επίθεση με τον Neo να αμύνεται στις γροθιές τις οποίες δεχόταν, τότε πήρε φόρα και με την ενέργειά της την ίδια στιγμή τον πέτυχε πάλι και τον έκανε να πέσει κάτω, νομίζοντας τώρα ότι δεν μπορούσε να παλέψει άλλο, επιχείρησε να τον αποτελειώσει πετώντας ψηλά και μετά πέφτοντας βίαια πάνω του με ταυτόχρονη εκτόξευση σκοτεινής δύναμης αλλά δεν είχε υπολογίσει ότι ο Neo δεν είχε πει ακόμα την τελευταία του λέξη καθώς όταν πλησίασε αρκετά, εκείνος γύρισε απότομα, έσφιξε το δεξί του χέρι και πραγματοποίησε ίσως το ισχυρότερο κλασικό Shoryuken που είχε πραγματοποιήσει μέχρι τότε για να τη ρίξει μισολιπόθυμη κάτω και μετά να κάτσει αυτός από πάνω της. Τώρα μπορούσε ελεύθερα να βγάλει όλη την οργή που με δυσκολία κρατούσε μέχρι στιγμής:  
-Επιτέλους...Επιτέλους έφτασε η πιο ευτυχισμένη μέρα της ζωής μου κάθαρμα...! Επιτέλους...Θα μπορέσω τώρα να σου ξεριζώσω την ΚΑΤΑΡΑΜΕΝΗ...! ΤΗΝ ΚΑΡΔΙΑ ΣΟΥ! Πρώτα όμως...πες μου...! Γιατί τα κάνεις όλα αυτά;! ΠΕΣ ΜΟΥ ΕΝΑ ΓΙΑΤΙ! Τι σου έκαναν οι φίλες μου;! ΓΙΑΤΙ ΤΟΥΣ ΠΙΝΕΙΣ ΤΟ ΑΙΜΑ;! ΒΡΙΚΟΛΑΚΑ! ΓΙΑ ΝΑ ΔΥΝΑΜΩΣΕΙΣ ΚΙ ΑΛΛΟ! ΚΙ ΑΛΛΟ! ΚΙ ΑΛΛΟ!

Όσο τα έλεγε αυτά, τη χτυπούσε ανελέητα στο πρόσωπο με τις γροθιές του αλλά δεν έλεγε να ξεθυμάνει με τίποτα. Το παραλήρημά του τελείωσε κάπως έτσι:

\- Που θα σε οδηγήσει αυτή η εκδίκηση βρικόλακα...; Τι θα κερδίσεις με όλα αυτά...ΤΙ! ΠΕΣ ΜΟΥ ΤΙ!

-Τώρα είναι πολύ αργά...Η Πριγκίπισσα είναι ήδη νεκρή...

-Κι εσύ το ίδιο! Της είπε τότε αυτός κι ετοιμάστηκε να την αποτελειώσει με το πιο ισχυρό του κόλπο. Δεν πρόλαβε όμως γιατί οι πύλες του κάστρου άνοιξαν και όλες σχεδόν οι Πολεμίστριες έκανα την εμφάνισή τους με την Kurai να λέει με δάκρυα στα μάτια:

-Neo περίμενε!

Τότε αυτός δεν τελείωσε ότι ήθελε να αρχίσει, αλλά σηκώθηκε πάνω και της είπε:

-Κάνε αυτό που πρέπει να κάνεις...

Εκείνη βγήκε τότε μπροστά με έντονο ακόμα το συναισθηματικό βάρος καθώς δεν μπορούσε να κρατήσει τα δάκρυά της και αρκέστηκε σε τρεις λέξεις μόνο:

-Ήρθε το τέλος...

Χωρίς να χάσει καιρό, άρχισε να συγκεντρώνει μια τεράστιου μεγέθους ενεργειακή μπάλα μέσα σε ένα πανδαιμόνιο κεραυνών, αέρα, λάμψης και ότι άλλο μπορεί να φανταστεί κανείς μέχρι που το μέγεθος της σφαίρας έγινε ασύλληπτο:

-ΑΥΤΟ ΕΙΝΑΙ ΓΙΑ ΤΗΝ ΑΔΕΡΦΗ ΜΟΥ! ΓΥΡΝΑ ΣΤΗΝ ΚΟΛΑΣΗ ΟΠΟΥ ΑΝΗΚΕΙΣ! Είπε κι άφησε την ενεργειακή σφαίρα να φύγει από τα χέρια της για να κατευθυνθεί στο στόχο της, ο Neo έκανε στην άκρη και αυτή η απίστευτη ενέργεια πέτυχε ακριβώς τη Βασίλισσα των Σκιών για να την εξαϋλώσει εντελώς και να προκαλέσει μια κολοσσιαία έκρηξη. Όταν ολοκλήρωσε την καταστροφή της, δεν άντεξε άλλο και γονάτισε για να ξεσπάσει σε λυγμούς

Τουλάχιστον το πρώτο μέρος της τραγωδίας είχε εξαλειφθεί αλλά τίποτα δεν είχε τελειώσει ακόμα. Η κύρια αιτία αυτού του κακού ήταν ακόμα ελεύθερη. Με την καταστροφή της Βασίλισσας των Σκιών, η ομάδα των εννιά πολεμιστών, έκλεισε για πάντα τις πύλες του κάστρου και θέλησε να αποχωρήσει, κρίμα όμως που κάποιος είχε αντίθετη γνώμη και μάλιστα ένα μαγικό βέλος πήγε να διαπεράσει την καρδιά της Sailor Moon Dark αλλά ο Neo που ήταν δίπλα της, το έπιασε με το χέρι του πριν προλάβει να προχωρήσει περισσότερο, το ερώτημα από προήλθε αυτό το βέλος είχε μια απλή απάντηση καθώς είδαν μπροστά τους τέσσερα άτομα να τους κλείνουν το δρόμο. ΤηνEva μαζί με τις τρεις Siestas.

-Έπρεπε να σε είχα σκοτώσει εκείνη την περίοδο αλλά ποτέ δεν είναι αργά! Θα το κάνω τώρα αμέσως! Είπε τότε η Eva κι εξαπόλυσε τη μαγεία της πάνω της αλλά δεν έφτασε ποτέ σε αυτήν γιατί οι Σκοτεινές Σκιές συγκρούστηκαν με τα πυρά της και τα απέτρεψαν.

-Είμαι κι εγώ εδώ μάγισσα! Και δε θα σε αφήσω να απλώσεις τα χέρια σου πάνω της!

-Φύγε από τη μέση Φαραώ! Αυτό το θέμα δε σε αφορά!

-Άλλη μια τέτοια αυθάδεια και θα σε στείλω στο Βασίλειο των Σκιών Eva!

-Αρκετά! Ότι κι αν κάνετε δεν έχετε ελπίδα εναντίον μου! Οι επιθέσεις σας είναι άχρηστες! ΣΚΟΤΩΣΤΕ ΤΟΥΣ! Διέταξε τότε τις Siestas οι οποίες υπάκουσαν αμέσως κι άρχισαν να εξαπολύουν διαδοχικά τη δύναμή τους αλλά καμία δεν τους πείραξε ποτέ γιατί το τείχος των σκιών του Neo, προστάτευε όλη την ομάδα.

-Αυτό είναι το καλύτερό σας, τώρα θα σας καταστρέψω και τις τρεις! Είπε θυμωμένα η Sailor Moon Dark.

-Στάσου...Ασ' τες αυτές σε μένα. Εσύ ασχολήσου με την Eva. Είναι η μοναδική σου ευκαιρία να θάψεις το παρελθόν σου. Την έκοψε ο Neo.

-Έχεις δίκιο...Ή τώρα ή ποτέ...Του απάντησε εκείνη συμφωνώντας μαζί του και ο καθένας τους ανέλαβε τους δικούς του αντιπάλους. Πρώτος ο Neo θα ξεμπέρδευε με αυτές τις τρεις:

-Καιρός να τελειώνω με εσάς!

-Όπως θες, την πρώτη φορά γλίτωσες αλλά τώρα θα πεθάνεις! Του είπε τότε η 00 και του επιτέθηκε πρώτη αλλά η επίθεσή της δεν είχε αντίκρισμα καθώς ο Neo απέφυγε με ευκολία και στράφηκε προς την 410 λέγοντας:  
-Εσύ θα πεθάνεις πρώτη! Κι αμέσως πέρασε στην επίθεση παρά τα βέλη που πέφτανε πάνω του καθώς μπλοκάρονταν από το σκοτεινό του τείχος κι όταν έφτασε στη σωστή απόσταση, χρησιμοποίησε το Gou Shoryuken με όλη του την ισχύ με αποτέλεσμα αυτή να είναι το πρώτο θύμα από τα τρία.

Βλέποντας το αυτό, η Eva έγινε έξω φρενών και διέταξε την 45:  
-Τι νομίζετε ότι κάνετε;! Σκοτώστε τον γρήγορα! Τινάξτε του την καρδιά στον αέρα!

Εκείνη μη έχοντας άλλη επιλογή δοκίμασε ξανά χωρίς αποτέλεσμα και τότε αποφάσισε να χρησιμοποιήσει τη μέγιστη ισχύ της επίθεσης προκαλώντας μια έκρηξη και ένα προπέτασμα καπνού να βγει μπροστά του νομίζοντας ότι αυτή τη φορά τον σκότωσε, όταν όμως ο καπνός καθάρισε, το αποτέλεσμα ήταν το ίδιο:

-Όχι δεν μπορεί!

-Το αίμα σου θα βάψει τις γροθιές μου...Είπε τότε ο Neo κι εξαφανίστηκε από μπροστά της για να βρεθεί στον αέρα από πάνω της και να κατέβει κάθετα με απίστευτη ταχύτητα και να της καταφέρει ένα θανάσιμο χτύπημα χαράζοντάς την με τον αγκώνα του και αποτελειώνοντάς την με αυτόν τον τρόπο. Τώρα η 00 είχε μείνει μόνη της και δεν μπορούσε να κάνει τίποτα.

-Είσαι μόνη σου τώρα...Παραδόσου...

-Ποτέ!

-Τότε συνάντησε το δημιουργό σου...

Το επακόλουθο της φράσης αυτής ήταν γνωστό πια. Την έπιασε από τους ώμους και ο ουρανός σκοτείνιασε περισσότερο από ότι ήταν αρχικά με τις φλόγες και τους κεραυνούς να ξεπετάγονται προς όλες τις κατευθύνσεις και στο τέλος η αύρα του Obelisk αυτή τη φορά να πλανιέται σε αυτή τη σκοτεινή ατμόσφαιρα. Τώρα ήταν σειρά της Kurai να τελειώσει τη δουλειά:  
-Δεν έχεις πια κανέναν να σε προστατέψει Eva! Μείναμε μόνο εσύ κι εγώ!

-Ανόητη! Δεν καταλαβαίνεις ότι σπαταλάς ανόητα τη ζωή σου;! Δεν μπορείς να τα βάλεις με τη μαγεία μου!

-Αν κάποια ζωή θα χαθεί, σίγουρα δε θα είναι η δική μου! Με ανάγκασες να κάνω κακό στους δικούς μου ανθρώπους και τώρα μου πήρες και την αδερφή μου! Δε θα σε συγχωρήσω ποτέ!

-Εμπρός λοιπόν! Είπε τότε η Eva κι εξαπέλυσε όλη της τη μαγεία εναντίον της με σκοπό να τη σκοτώσει αμέσως αλλά η δύναμή της προσέκρουσε στην ψυχική ενέργεια του Σκοτεινού Φεγγαριού της Kurai και οι δύο δέσμες άρχισαν να συγκρούονται. Στην αρχή καμία από τις δύο δεν επικρατούσε και οι δύο αντίπαλοι φαίνονταν ισοδύναμοι αλλά εμτά από λίγα λεπτά η κόπωση άρχισε να επηρεάζει την Kurai και να χάνει τη συγκέντρωσή της με αποτέλεσμα να αποδυναμώνεται η δική της επίθεση και η Eva να κερδίζει, ωστόσο δεν είχε σκοπό να εγκαταλείψει με τίποτα.

-Πρέπει να τη βοηθήσομε! Είπε τότε έντρομη η Sailor mars.

-Όχι...Είναι αρκετά δυνατή για α τα καταφέρει και μόνη της. Τη σταμάτησε τότε ο Neo που παρακολουθούσε κι αυτός με αγωνία.

Και δεν είχε άδικο. Στα μάτια της καθρεφτιζόταν η αποφασιστικότητα και τίποτα δε θα μπορούσε να σταθεί εμπόδιο στην επικράτησή της. Ξαφνικά ένα απαλά λευκό φως άρχισε να την καλύπτει από πάνω μέχρι κάτω εμποδίζοντας τους άλλους να τη δουν, εκείνη έκλεισε τα μάτια της και αφέθηκε στη θερμή του αύρα. Τότε είπε στον εαυτό της:

«Αυτό το φως...Αυτό θα με οδηγήσει...»

Όταν άνοιξε πάλι τα μάτια, είδε με δέος ότι είχε μεταμορφωθεί κι αυτή στην αιώνια μορφή όπως και οι υπόλοιπες και τότε είπε στην Eva:

-Το παιχνίδι σου τελείωσε! ΑΙΩΝΙΑ ΔΥΝΑΜΗ ΤΟΥ ΣΚΟΤΕΙΝΟΥ ΦΕΓΓΑΡΙΟΥ! ΕΞΑΦΑΝΙΣΕ!

Έτσι κι έγινε, η καινούρια της δύναμη συνέτριψε τη μαγεία της Eva και αυτό είχε σαν αποτέλεσμα να εξολοθρεύσει και την ίδια την Eva εξαφανίζοντάς την από το πρόσωπο της γης οριστικά. Με τη νίκη της αυτή έθεσε ένα οριστικό τέλος στο παρελθόν της αλλά ήτα τόσο κουρασμένη που γονάτισε από την υπερπροσπάθεια αλλά ήταν εντάξει, τα άλλα κορίτσια έτρεξαν και την πήραν στα χέρια τους για λίγο μέχρι να μπορέσει να σταθεί μόνη της κι όταν το έκανε, ο Neo την ρώτησε:

-Πού είναι η αδερφή σου τώρα...;

-Στο σπίτι μας...Του απάντησε εκείνη με δάκρυα στα μάτια.

-Ακολουθήστε με...Τους είπε και προχώρησε πρώτος ενώ παράλληλα η καρφίτσα στη ζώνη του ενεργοποιήθηκε και τον κάλυψε με την ενέργειά της για να τον εξαφανίσει από τα μάτια της, αυτό έκανε το Δία να μπει στο νόημα και πιάνοντας την Kurai από τον ώμο, της είπε:

-Η αδερφή σου θα επιστρέψει...

-Μα...μα πως...

-Έχε μου εμπιστοσύνη...Της είπε και όλες μαζί έφυγαν από εκεί για να φτάσουν στο σπίτι των δύο αδερφών όπου ο Neo ήταν ήδη εκεί και περίμενε κάπως αλλαγμένος.

Όταν είδε και τις άλλες, έπιασε το χέρι της Usagi με το δικό του και σταδιακά μια μεγάλη δόση ενέργειας από τους Αιγύπτιους Θεούς με έναν από τους οποίους είχε ενωθεί, άρχισε να μεταδίδεται σε εκείνη επαναφέροντάς την σταθερά. Η διαδικασία είχε ολοκληρωθεί μερικά λεπτά αργότερα και τώρα η ομάδα ήταν και πάλι πλήρης με την Kurai να πέφτει στην αγκαλιά της αδερφής της μέσα σε δάκρυα χαράς κι εκείνη να την αγκαλιάζει επίσης χωρίς να μιλάει καμία από τις δύο, μετά από αρκετά λεπτά η Kurai είπε στον Neo:  
-Δε θα το ξεχάσω ποτέ...Σου είμαι υπόχρεη...

-Δεν ήταν τίποτα, είμαι ευχαριστημένος που είστε και πάλι μαζί, αυτή είναι η καλύτερη ανταμοιβή για μένα

-Όπως και να έχει...Σε ευχαριστώ...Σου χρωστάω πολλά, του είπε και του έδωσε το χέρι της, το ίδιο έκανε κι αυτός, έπειτα σηκώθηκε και η Usagi να τον αγκαλιάσει κι εκείνη με τη σειρά της και να τον ευχαριστήσει:  
-Για μία ακόμα φορά σου χρωστάω τη ζωή μου...

Εκείνος δεν απάντησε αμέσως. Πρώτα της έδωσε πίσω την καρφίτσα της και μετά την αγκάλιασε κι αυτός λέγοντας:

-Καλώς όρισες...

Η συγκίνηση είχε φτάσει στην κορύφωσή της όταν και τα άλλα κορίτσια αγκάλιασαν τη φίλη τους που τους είχε λείψει τόσο πολύ και ιδιαίτερα όταν όλοι μαζί έκαναν μια μεγάλη αγκαλιά, την είχαν τόσο ανάγκη εκείνη τη στιγμή μιας και η ομάδα ενώθηκε ξανά.

Ο εφιάλτης είχε περάσει επιτέλους Άλλη μια απειλή είχε τερματιστεί και η ομάδα επέστρεψε στην φυσιολογική της ζωή κι εντελώς συμπτωματικά όλα τελείωσαν λίγες μέρες πριν τα γενέθλια της γυναίκας του Neo στις 5 Δεκεμβρίου. Γι αυτό το λόγο όλοι μπήκαν σε σκέψεις για το πώς θα γιόρταζαν εκείνη τη μεγάλη μέρα και ειδικά ο άμεσα ενδιαφερόμενος...

Ξημερώνοντας λοιπόν η 5η Δεκεμβρίου ο Neo είχε εξαφανιστεί όπως κάνει κάθε χρόνο τέτοια μέρα για να ετοιμάσει την έκπληξή του. Αυτή τη φορά είχε σκεφτεί κάτι απλό και συμβολικό να κάνει δώρο στη σύζυγό του και έτσι τα κορίτσια δεν τον είδαν όλη τη μέρα. Παρόλα αυτά μαζεύτηκαν στην καφετέρια για να συζητήσουν τι θα κάνουν, μαζί τους ήταν και η εορτάζουσα καθώς αυτό το χρόνο δε θα της έκαναν έκπληξη αλλά θα τα ετοίμαζαν από κοινού:

-Λοιπόν παιδιά; Τι λέτε να κάνουμε φέτος; Ξεκίνησε την κουβέντα η Usagi.

-Κάτι θα βρούμε Μία την έχουμε, απάντησε η Minako με το χαμόγελο στα χείλη.

-Είδε κανείς σας τον Neo; Έχω να τον δω από το πρωί. Πού έχει εξαφανιστεί; Αναρωτήθηκε η Kurai.

-Μη φοβάσαι, έτσι κάνει κάθε χρόνο. Πάντα εξαφανίζεται και στο τέλος έρχεται με κάτι που μας καταπλήσσει όλους, της εξήγησε η αδερφή της λύνοντάς της την απορία.

-Τι λέτε να ετοιμάσει φέτος; Ρώτησε η Rei.

-Δεν έχω ιδέα...Αν τον ξέρουμε καλά, θα πρέπει να μας στείλει πάλι αδιάβαστες. Της είπε η Amy με νόημα.

-Εγώ παιδιά λέω να πηγαίνουμε τώρα, έχουμε να κάνουμε ένα σωρό προετοιμασίες, αν τύχει κι εμφανιστεί τώρα, μη μας πιάσει απροετοίμαστες...πρότεινε η Usagi και όλες έφυγαν αμέσως για το σπίτι.

Χωρίς να χάσουν καθόλου χρόνο, άρχισαν αμέσως να δημιουργούν την εορταστική ατμόσφαιρα στο σαλόνι. Φυσικά την τούρτα των γενεθλίων δεν θα την έφτιαχνε η Mako, αυτή τη φορά την ευχαρίστηση της δημιουργίας της την ανέλαβε η Amy που είχε κάποια εμπειρία σε αυτό, οι υπόλοιπες καθάρισαν το σαλόνι, έβαλαν σε επίκαιρες θέσεις μικρά κεριά που έκαιγαν δίνοντας μια ρομαντική ατμόσφαιρα στο χώρο, έπειτα άναψαν το στερεοφωνικό κι έβαλαν μουσική κατάλληλη για την περίσταση.

Μετά από μία ώρα ήταν έτοιμη και η τούρτα των γενεθλίων την οποία η Amy επιμελήθηκε με ιδιαίτερο μεράκι, την είχε φτιάξει σε σχήμα καρδιάς με επικάλυψη σοκολάτας στο περίβλημα και τρούφα στο μέσο της. Φυσικά με το κατάλληλο εργαλείο έγραψε από πάνω «Χαρούμενα γενέθλια Makoto" με σιρόπι καραμέλας. Ήταν ένα αριστούργημα. Όταν την τελείωσε την έβαλε στη μέση του τραπεζιού στο σαλόνι και περίμεναν.

Είχε βραδιάσει πια και το κουδούνι του σπιτιού τους χτύπησε τρεις φορές:

-Ποιος να είναι; Περιμένουμε κανέναν άλλο; Αναρωτήθηκε η Mako.

-Όχι...Λέτε...; Τον πονηρό.. Το ήξερα ότι κάτι θα σκαρώσει...Είπε γελώντας η Usagi.

Όταν πήγε και άνοιξε την πόρτα, είδε μια ανθοδέσμη μπροστά της και σε κλάσματα δευτερολέπτων είδε κι αυτόν που την κρατούσε:

-Χρόνια πολλά αγάπη μου...Της είπε τότε αυτός και της πρόσφερε την ανθοδέσμη. 22 κόκκινα τριαντάφυλλα. Εκείνη είχε παγώσει αλλά όταν συνήλθε του είπε:

-Σε ευχαριστώ μάτια μου...Και νόμισα ότι θα το είχες ξεχάσει...

-Μα πώς είναι δυνατόν...; Πώς είναι δυνατόν να ξεχάσω τα γενέθλια του πιο σημαντικού ανθρώπου της ζωής μου...Της είπε και τη φίλησε τρυφερά στο στόμα, έπειτα, πιασμένοι από το χέρι, μπήκαν στο σαλόνι όπου τους περίμεναν τα κορίτσια, η Mako άφησε τα λουλούδια στο τραπέζι χωρίς να μετρήσει πόσα ήταν τα τριαντάφυλλα στην αρχή αλλά αυτό είχε ελάχιστη σημασία, από το διαφανές χαρτί έπιασε την κάρτα η οποία έγραφε:

 **Ακούω τον άνεμο να λέει το όνομά σου.**

 **Με καλεί πάντα πίσω...**

 **Σπίθες μιας φωτιάς. Μια φλόγα που πάντα καίει**

 **Πάντα σε σένα...Πάντα θα επιστρέφω.**

Όταν το διάβασε, έτρεμαν τα πόδια της και θα κατέρρεε αν δεν την έπιανε ο Neo για να τη σφίξει στην αγκαλιά του μπροστά στα χαμογελαστά βλέμματα των κοριτσιών που παρακολουθούσαν τη σκηνή η οποία ήταν ιδιαίτερα συγκινητική...

Όταν τελικά επανήλθε, έκοψαν την τούρτα από την οποία της έδωσε το πρώτο κομμάτι ταΐζοντάς την ο ίδιος και μετά διασκέδασαν με την ψυχή τους μέχρι το πρωί...

Έτσι συνέχισαν όλα τα μέλη της ομάδας. Μια δεύτερη ευκαιρία για να ξεδώσουν τους δόθηκε πέντε μέρες μετά στις 10 Δεκεμβρίου όταν ήρθε η επέτειος του ευτυχισμένου ζευγαριού και τη γιόρτασαν με τη δέουσα μεγαλοπρέπεια.

Μετά λοιπόν το πέρας της μεγάλης αυτής περιπέτειας, ο Neo είχε κάτι άλλο να φροντίσει, αυτή τη φορά δεν είχε να κάνει με κάποια μάχη που έπρεπε να κερδίσει οπωσδήποτε αλλά με κάτι το οποίο θα διεξαγόταν και θα έκρινε απλά τον τίτλο του σαν καλύτερου μονομάχου.

Συγκεκριμένα έχουμε φτάσει στην 15η του Δεκέμβρη και μετά από πολύ σκέψη ο Neo κατέληξε σε μία απόφαση. Αποφάσισε να προκαλέσει ξανά τη σύζυγό του σε μονομαχία για τον τίτλο του No.1 μονομάχου.

Όταν τελικά ήταν σίγουρος, αποφάσισε να της το πει βρίσκοντας την κατάλληλη στιγμή. Για την ακρίβεια βρισκόταν αυτός στο γραφείο του και συμμάζευε τα πράγματά του. Όταν έφτασε στην τράπουλα της μονομαχίας, μπήκε μέσα και η γυναίκα του:

-Εδώ είσαι αγάπη μου;

-Εδώ είμαι, συμμαζεύω λίγο γιατί με όλα αυτά το γραφείο μου έχει γίνει άνω κάτω από την ακαταστασία...

-Να σε βοηθήσω;

-Αν θέλεις αγάπη μου, τότε εντάξει Της απάντησε αυτός και μαζί έκαναν πι γρήγορα. Μόλις τελείωσαν, κάθισαν στο γραφείο του κι εκείνος την πήρε στην αγκαλιά του:

-Τι περιπέτεια κι αυτή ε;

-Αλήθεια. Δε θυμάμαι να είχα τόση αγωνία σε καμία άλλη δύσκολη κατάστασή μας όσο τώρα...

-Εκεί που λέμε ότι ηρεμήσαμε, πάντα κάτι γίνεται.

-Ελπίζω κάποια στιγμή η μοίρα να είναι γενναιόδωρη μαζί μας.

-Δεν ξέρω...Εσύ τι νομίζεις; Ήταν μέχρι τώρα;

-Δεδομένου ότι μας βάζει συνεχώς σε δοκιμασίες, δε θα ήμουν και τόσο σίγουρος...

-Μη σκέφτεσαι μόνο τις δοκιμασίες αγάπη μου...Δε εννοώ αυτό ακριβώς...Του είπε με κάποια συστολή.

-Τώρα κατάλαβα...Αν εννοείς αυτό που φαντάζομαι, τότε ήταν απίστευτα γενναιόδωρη...Της απάντησε εκείνος χαμογελώντας και τη φίλησε στο δεξί μάγουλο.

Ακολούθησαν μερικές στιγμές όπου κανείς τους δε μίλησε αλλά κοιτάζονταν κατευθείαν στα μάτια, τελικά ο Neo ξαναμίλησε κα της είπε:  
-Μάτια μου...Υπάρχει κάτι που μου χρωστάς...

-Σου χρωστάω...; Και τι είναι αυτό...;

-Θυμάσαι εκείνη τη μονομαχία μας;

-Πού τη θυμήθηκες; Πάει καιρός από τότε...

-Μπορεί να μην ήμουν ακριβώς ο εαυτός μου εκείνη την ημέρα αλλά κατάφερες να με νικήσεις, Τώρα θα ήθελα μια επανάληψη αυτού του αγώνα...

-Μου μυρίζει πρόκληση στον ορίζοντα...Είπε τότε εκείνη με ένα πλατύ χαμόγελο.

-Ακριβώς αγάπη μου...Για δεύτερη φορά, σε προκαλώ σε μονομαχία...

-Δέχομαι την πρόκληση. Όποτε και όπου θέλεις...Του απάντησε εκείνη και του έκλεισε το μάτι.

Σε αυτό το σημείο τα λόγια σταμάτησαν και τη θέση τους πήρε ένα φιλί που κράτησε αρκετά λεπτά αλλά είχε πάντα το ίδιο πάθος και την ίδια φλόγα όπως κάθε ένα που έδωσαν αυτοί οι δύο...

Τελικά όρισαν τη μονομαχία να γίνει σε μία εβδομάδα. Ωστόσο ο Neo δεν κάθισε ούτε στιγμή, φρόντισε αυτή η μονομαχία να γίνει παρουσία θεατών στο γυμναστήριο της πόλης το οποίο διαμορφώθηκε εδικά γι αυτό το σκοπό. Με τη δημοσίευση της αναγγελίας του αγώνα, όλα τα εισιτήρια είχαν εξαντληθεί μέσα σε λίγες ώρες και κάθε μέρος της πόλης γέμισε με αφίσες των δύο μονομάχων. Φυσικά ο Neo πρώτος από όλους αγόρασε πέντε ακόμα εισιτήριο στις πρώτες θέσεις μάλιστα για τα υπόλοιπα κορίτσια κι επίσης φρόντισε να πάρει την πιο πρόσφατη εκδοχή του δίσκου μονομαχιών για εκείνον και τη Mako ειδικά για τη μονομαχία τους. Μέσα σε έξι μέρες όλα ήταν έτοιμα. Την τελευταία μέρα πριν τον αγώνα το ζευγάρι είχε αποσυρθεί για να ετοιμαστεί, ο Neo είχε καθίσει στο σαλόνι και τη σύζυγό του την έβαλε να καθίσει στο γραφείο του για να προετοιμαστεί καλύτερα, η προετοιμασία τους κράτησε αρκετές ώρες αλλά άξιζε τον κόπο καθώς δημιούργησαν όσο πιο δυνατό σύνολο μπορούσαν. Όταν τελείωσαν ήταν και οι δύο κουρασμένοι κι έπεσαν για ύπνο αμέσως.

Κι επιτέλους η μεγάλη μέρα έφτασε...Όλη η πόλη ζούσε στον ρυθμό της πιο σπουδαίας μονομαχίας των τελευταίων ετών, οι δύο αντίπαλοι ήταν πανέτοιμοι και το απογευματάκι ξεκίνησαν πιασμένοι από το χέρι για το στάδιο:

-Είσαι έτοιμη αγάπη μου;

-Πάντα.

-Ας βάλουμε τα δυνατά μας για την καλύτερη μονομαχία που έγινε ποτέ...

-Σε προειδοποιώ όμως ότι δε θα είμαι καθόλου ελαστική αγάπη μου. Του είπε χαμογελώντας.

-Αυτό θέλω κι εγώ...να αποδείξεις ότι δε με νίκησες τυχαία την πρώτη φορά...

Κουβεντιάζοντας έτσι χαλαρά, έφτασαν γρήγορα στο στάδιο και όταν μπήκαν μέσα, ο καθένας πήρε το δρόμο του για τα αποδυτήρια όπου θα ετοιμάζονταν για τον τελικό γύρο, εκεί φόρεσαν τους δίσκους τους, έβαλαν τις τράπουλες στη θέση τους και μετά από λίγα λεπτά, συναντήθηκαν έξω για να ξεκίνησαν να πάνε μαζί στην αρένα.

Όταν εισήλθαν πάντα πιασμένοι από το χέρι, το πλήθος ξέσπασε σε δυνατές ζητωκραυγές με τον εκφωνητή να αναγγέλλει τα ονόματα των διαγωνιζομένων και να δημιουργείται ακόμα μεγαλύτερος πανικός, έπειτα οι μονομάχοι πήραν τις θέσεις τους ο ένας απέναντι στον άλλο για να δώσουν την τράπουλά τους ο ένας στον άλλο να τις ανακατέψουν. Τη στιγμή που ο Neo ανακάτευε την τράπουλα της γυναίκας του, εκείνη ένιωσε μια πολύ δυνατή αύρα να βγαίνει μέσα από τη δική του καθώς την ανακάτευε. Όταν του την έδωσε πίσω και πήγαινε στη θέση της, σκεφτόταν την ίδια στιγμή:

«Είναι αλήθεια...Αυτή η απίστευτη ενέργεια που αναβλύζει μέσα από την τράπουλά του...Κρατά τη δύναμη των Αιγύπτιων Θεών και του Δικεφάλου...Σίγουρα θα βάλει τα δυνατά του για να νικήσει...»

-Καλή επιτυχία μάτια μου. Ας σε οδηγήσει η Καρδιά των Καρτών...Της είπε ενεργοποιώντας το δίσκο του.

-Ευχαριστώ...Και σένα το ίδιο αγάπη μου. Του απάντησε ανοίγοντας κι εκείνη το δικό της.

-ΜΟΝΟΜΑΧΙΑ! Είπαν τότε και οι δύο και η μονομαχία του αιώνα ξεκινούσε. Η πρώτη κίνηση ανήκε στον Neo:

-Για την πρώτη μου κίνηση θα αρχίσω με τη μαγική κάρτα Αιώνιο Κάλεσμα που μου επιτρέπει να καλέσω μια Πολεμίστρια Sailor από το χέρι μου χωρίς να κάνω θυσία και διαλέγω την Sailor Jupiter-Αστέρι (2500) Έπειτα ρίχνω μια κάρτα ανάποδα και τελειώνω το γύρο μου!

-Τότε είναι η σειρά μου! Καλώ τη Μυστική Elf (2000) σε θέση άμυνας και ενεργοποιώ τη μαγική κάρτα Μαγική Διάσταση! Όταν έχω έναν μάγο στην αρένα, μπορώ να τον θυσιάσω για καλέσω έναν άλλο από το χέρι μου! Έτσι θυσιάζω τη Μυστική Elf και στη θέση της καλώ το Σκοτεινό Μάγο! (2500)

-Απίθανο! Κάλεσες από τον πρώτο κιόλας γύρο ένα πολύ δυνατό πλάσμα! Είπε ο Neo μέσα στους έξαλλους πανηγυρισμούς των θεατών.

-Και δε τελείωσα ακόμα. Χάρη στη δεύτερη ικανότητα της μαγικής μου κάρτας μπορώ να καταστρέψω ένα τέρας στην πλευρά σου.

Κι έτσι ακριβώς έγινε. Το τέρας του Neo σφραγίστηκε μέσα σε μια σαρκοφάγο και καταστράφηκε. Τότε η Makoto διέταξε:  
-Σκοτεινέ Μάγε! Επίθεση στους πόντους ζωής του με σκοτεινή μαγεία!

Η μαγική επίθεση έφυγε από το ραβδί του μάγου αλλά...:

-Ανοίγω την ανάποδη κάρτα μου! Ακύρωση της Επίθεσης! Φτηνά τη γλίτωσα!

-Τότε θα ρίξω δύο κάρτες ανάποδα και θα τελειώσω το γύρο μου!

Ευτυχώς που είχε αυτήν την κάρτα ο Νέο. Διαφορετικά θα έμενε πίσω από νωρίς:

-Είσαι στα αλήθεια καλός Neo...Έτσι όπως κατάφερες να αποφύγεις την επίθεσή μου...

-Φοβερό, είμαστε ακόμα στο δεύτερο γύρο κι επιτίθεσαι χωρίς έλεος. Αν δεν είχα την Ακύρωση Επίθεσης, θα μου έκανες σοβαρή ζημιά. Έχεις βελτιωθεί πάρα πολύ κι αυτό φαίνεται, το μαχητικό σου πνεύμα είναι τεράστιο και ακλόνητο! Όμως τώρα είναι η κίνησή μου! Καλώ τον Αργυρό Δράκο σε θέση άμυνας (500) και χάρη στην ειδική του ικανότητα, θα τραβήξω τρεις κάρτες τις οποίες θα ρίξω ανάποδα και θα τελειώσω το γύρο μου!

-Φύγαμε λοιπόν! Σειρά μου! Καλώ την αγαπημένη σου κάρτα! Τον Άγριο Κέλτη Ξιφομάχο (1400 ) σε θέση επίθεσης και μετά θα παίξω τη μαγική κάρτα Χίλια Μαχαίρια! Όταν ο Σκοτεινός Μάγος είναι στην αρένα με τα Χίλια Μαχαίρια, μπορώ να καταστρέψω ένα τέρας στην πλευρά του αντιπάλου μου!

Κι έτσι τα μαχαίρια έφυγαν και χτύπησαν ανελέητα το δράκο κάνοντάς τον κομμάτια αλλά η κίνησή της δεν είχε ολοκληρωθεί:

-Και τώρα που δεν έχεις τέρατα, θα σου επιτεθώ Ξανά! Πήγαινε Σκοτεινέ Μάγε!

-Ούτε τώρα όμως θα πετύχει! Αποκαλύπτω την Ανάδυση του Τέρατος! Τώρα μπορώ να καλέσω ένα τέρας από το χέρι μου και θα επιλέξω το δικό μου Σκοτεινό Μάγο! (2500)

Έτσι η επίθεση της Mako σταμάτησε πριν φτάσει στο στόχο της.

-Τώρα έχουμε από ένα Σκοτεινό Μάγο.

-Ναι. Είμαστε πάλι στη αρχή...Mako...Η πραγματική μονομαχία μόλις τώρα αρχίζει!

-Εμπρός λοιπόν! Ας δώσουμε τον καλύτερό μας εαυτό! Οι δύο μάγοι μας έχουν τους ίδιους πόντους επίθεσης, γι αυτό δε θα επιτεθώ και θα τελειώσω το γύρο μου.

-Τότε ξεκινώ εγώ το δικό μου! Πρώτα παίζω τη Φιλανθρωπία! Μου επιτρέπει να τραβήξω τρεις κάρτες αρκεί να πετάξω δύο! Μετά καλώ το Δράκο Φύλακα (800) σε θέση επίθεσης!. Και τώρα Σκοτεινέ μου Μάγε, επίθεση στον Άγριο Κέλτη Ξιφομάχο!

Τώρα ήταν η σειρά του Neo να επιτεθεί και να αποτύχει:

-Είσαι απρόσεχτος Neo! Ανοίγω την ανάποδη κάρτα μου! Ορίστε η Δύναμη του Καθρέπτη! Τώρα όλα τα τέρατά σου σε θέση επίθεσης θα καταστραφούν!

Έτσι κι έγινε, Πρώτα ο μάγος του προσέκρουσε στο γυάλινο τείχος και χάθηκε και μετά τον ακολούθησε και ο δράκος του. Τότε ο Neo συνέχισε την κίνησή του:

-Ενεργοποιώ μια παγίδα. Αναγέννηση από το Φως. Ενεργοποιείται όταν ένα τέρας μου καταστρέφεται και σε αντάλλαγμα μπορώ να καταστρέψω εγώ ένα τέρας σου. Και διαλέγω το Σκοτεινό Μάγο!

Έτσι η δέσμη ενέργειας ξεκίνησε με στόχο το Σκοτεινό Μάγο αλλά η Makoto είχε προετοιμαστεί γι αυτό:

-Μια στιγμή, έχω κι εγώ μια παγίδα. Τη λένε Αντικατάσταση του Τέρατος και αλλάζει το Σκοτεινό Μάγο με τον Άγριο Κέλτη Ξιφομάχο, έτσι αυτός θα είναι ο νέος σου στόχος.

Κι έτσι αντί του Σκοτεινού Μάγου, εξαφανίστηκε η αγαπημένη του κάρτα.

-Γύρισε Σκοτεινέ Μάγε...Είπε τότε ο Neo και ο δικός του μάγος επέστρεψε, μετά συνέχισε λέγοντας:

-Τώρα το τέρας που επέστρεψε χάρη σε αυτήν τη παγίδα πρέπει να επιτεθεί! Εμπρός Σκοτεινέ Μάγε!

-Πήγαινε κι εσύ μάγε μου! Διέταξε και η Mako και τα τέρατά τους συγκρούστηκαν μέχρι τελικής πτώσης για να καταστραφούν και τα δύο. Τότε ο Neo είπε:

-Ο τρόπος που απέφυγες αυτήν την επίθεση, αποδεικνύει ότι δε με νίκησες τυχαία τότε...

-Όμως είσαι ακόμα ο καλύτερος. Σειρά μου! Καλώ τον Alpha τον Πολεμιστή Μαγνήτη (1400) σε θέση επίθεσης! Επίθεση στους πόντους ζωής του Neo!

-Όχι τόσο γρήγορα! Ενεργοποιώ την ιδιότητα της Sailor Dark Moon από το νεκροταφείο μου! Βγάζοντάς την από το παιχνίδι, ακυρώνω την επίθεσή σου!

Έτσι το σπαθί του πολεμιστή μαγνήτη δεν τον άγγιξε ποτέ και η Mako κατάλαβε το σχέδιό του:

-Τώρα κατάλαβα. Μία από τις δύο κάρτες που πέταξες ήταν η Sailor Dark Moon. Είσαι τόσο καλός όσο και ο τίτλος σου.

-Σειρά μου! Καλώ το Δράκο της Αστραπής (1600) σε θέση επίθεσης! Επίθεση!

Κι έτσι οι πόντοι ζωής της έπεσαν στους 3800.

-Σειρά μου τώρα! Καλώ το Γρήγορο Gaia τον Τρομερό Ιππότη (2300) Επιδή είναι η μόνη κάρτα στο χέρι μου, μπορώ να την καλέσω χωρίς θυσία. Πήγαινε Gaia! Επίθεση στο Δράκο της Αστραπής με χτύπημα Ελικοειδούς Λόγχης!

Τώρα πέσανε οι πόντοι ζωής του Neo στους 3300 με αυτήν την επίθεση και της είπε:  
-Πίστεψα ότι πρόβλεψα τη στρατηγική σου αλλά με κατέπληξες. Μπράβο σου! Αλλά τώρα είναι σειρά μου! Καλώ την Κίτρινη Ranger (1700) σε θέση επίθεσης και θα την εφοδιάσω με δύο λαμπερά ξίφη. Το Σπαθί του Νερού και το Σπαθί του Φωτός. Κάνοντάς την ακόμα πιο δυνατή! Επίθεση! Κατάστρεψε τον Gaia τώρα!

Έτσι κι έγινε. Ο Τρομερός Ιππότης καταστράφηκε και οι πόντοι της μειώθηκαν στους 3200 και όχι μόνο:

-Χάρη στην ικανότητα του τέρατός μου, χάνεις μια κάρτα για το τέρας που μόλις κατέστρεψα.

-Σειρά μου! Παίζω την Κάρτα της Ιερότητας! Τώρα τραβάμε και οι δύο μέχρι να έχουμε έξι κάρτες στο χέρι μας. Μετά καλώ τον Watapon (200) Αφού ήρθε στο χέρι μου με μαγική κάρτα μπορώ να τον καλέσω αυτόματα, τώρα θα τον θυσιάσω για να καλέσω τη Σκοτεινή Μαγισσοπούλα! (2000) και χάρη στην ειδική της ικανότητα κερδίζει 300 πόντους για κάθε Σκοτεινό Μάγο στο νεκροταφείο. Τώρα χτύπα την Κίτρινη Ranger με Σκοτεινό Κάψιμο!

-Μα τι κάνεις; Επιτίθεσαι σε ένα τέρας που είναι δυνατότερο από το δικό σου! Εκτός αν...

Και πράγματι, μια σκιά άρπαξε το τέρας του Neo. Αυτή η σκιά του ήταν πολύ γνωστή:

-Όχι! Το Θηρίο του Gilfer!

-Πολύ σωστά! Όταν πέταξα μια κάρτα μου, ήταν το Θηρίο του Gilfer...Και ξέρεις τι σημαίνει αυτό έτσι; Όταν είναι στο νεκροταφείο, μειώνει την επίθεση ενός τέρατος κατά 500. Έτσι μπορώ να σου επιτεθώ.

Και το έκανε, η επίθεση ήταν πετυχημένη και ο Neo έχασε 200 πόντους για να πέσει στους 3100. Τότε η Mako ολοκλήρωσε την κίνησή της:

-Θα τελειώσω το γύρο μου με τρεις κάρτες ανάποδα.

-Όπως το περίμενα...Έχεις σημειώσει τεράστια βελτίωση. Σταμάτησες κάθε σχέδιο που ετοίμασα εναντίον σου. Όμως υπάρχει κάτι που πρέπει να ξέρεις αγάπη μου. Αυτή η μονομαχία έχει αντίκρισμα και στους δυο μας, γίνεται για να πάρουμε πίσω κάτι που χάσαμε.

-Τι εννοείς;

-Κάθε φορά που δίναμε μια μονομαχία, παιζόταν ένα μεγάλο τίμημα, παίζαμε τη ζωή μας κορώνα-γράμματα με κίνδυνο να εξοριστούμε στο Βασίλειο των Σκιών, δε μονομαχήσαμε σχεδόν ποτέ για να απολαύσουμε τη χαρά και τη συγκίνηση του παιχνιδιού. Κι ευελπιστώ όταν αυτός ο αγώνας τελειώσει, να έχουμε πάρει πίσω τις χαμένες συγκινήσεις μας..

-Κι εγώ το πιστεύω...

-Σειρά μου! Και θα δώσω ότι έχω και δεν έχω! Λοιπόν ενεργοποιώ την Αναγέννηση του Τέρατος για να φέρω πίσω το Σκοτεινό μου Μάγο...!

-Λυπάμαι αλλά δεν μπορώ να το επιτρέψω! Ενεργοποιώ την παγίδα μου! Μυστικό Πλαίσιο! Τώρα η μαγεία της Αναγέννησης Τέρατος έχει σφραγιστεί σε αυτόν τον καθρέφτη!

-Όμως δεν τελείωσα ακόμη! Καλώ τη Θαυματουργή Sailor Earth (1300) σε θέση επίθεσης! Και θα ενεργοποιήσω την ειδική της ικανότητα! Θα τραβήξω μια κάρτα κι αν είναι τέρας, χάνεις 300 πόντους ζωής για το επίπεδο αυτού του τέρατος! Για να δούμε λοιπόν τι κάρτα θα τραβήξω! Είπε τότε ο Νέο και τράβηξε την κάρτα του:

-Τράβηξα τον Γίγαντα Στρατιώτη Obelisk και δυστυχώς Mako μου, είναι τέρας 10 αστεριών, έτσι χάνεις αμέσως 3000 πόντους.

Με μία κίνηση έπεσε λοιπόν στους 200 πόντους.

-Τι φοβερή ιδιότητα! Όμως τώρα είναι σειρά μου! Σκοτεινή Μαγισσοπούλα, επίθεση στη Θαυματουργή Sailor Earth!

Τώρα έχασε ο Neo πόντους μετά από την επιτυχημένη επίθεση κι έπεσε στους 1800 και ήταν η σειρά του:

-Πρώτα ενεργοποιώ την Κάρτα της Ιερότητας και θα έχουμε έξι κάρτες και οι δύο. Τώρα θα παίξω άλλη μια μαγική κάρτα, το Στυλό του Άρη που μου επιτρέπει να καλέσω ένα τέρας από το χέρι μου που με αντιπροσωπεύει! . Υποδέξου το Δράκο της Κόκκινης Αστραπής! (3000), έπειτα θα τον ενισχύσω με το Σπαθί της Δύναμης και το Στιλέτο του Δράκου δυναμώνοντάς τον κατά 2500 πόντους,, έπειτα θα παίξω άλλη μια μαγική κάρτα, το Βάζο της Απληστίας και θα τραβήξω άλλες δύο κάρτες. Τέλος θα ρίξω δύο κάρτες ανάποδα. Τώρα η νίκη είναι δική μου! Δράκε μου, επίθεση!

Ο δράκος ήταν έτοιμος να επιτεθεί αλλά η μονομαχία δε θα τελείωνε και τόσο εύκολα:

-Η μονομαχία δεν τελείωσε ακόμα Neo! Αποκαλύπτω τον μαγικό Κύλινδρο! Τώρα η επίθεσή σου γυρίζει πίσω! Εσύ θα χάσεις!

-Δε νομίζω! Γιατί θα ενεργοποιήσω την τελευταία κάρτα στο χέρι μου! Επανεκκίνηση Γύρου! Έτσι η αντεπίθεσή σου δε θα ολοκληρωθεί ποτέ!

Και πράγματι, προχώρησαν 3 γύροι κι έτσι η φάση μάχης τερματίστηκε, αλλά τώρα ο Neo δεν είχε κάρτες στο χέρι του και ήταν η σειρά της:

-Λοιπόν Neo, είναι ώρα να σου δείξω το καλύτερό μου τέρας...

-Δείξε μου το. Ανυπομονώ να το δω...

-Θα αρχίσω καλώντας το Μικρό Μαύρο Δράκο με τα Κόκκινα Μάτια, μετά θα το στείλω στο νεκροταφείο για να καλέσω το Μαύρο Δράκο με τα Κόκκινα Μάτια (2400) αλλά δε τελειώνω εδώ. Ανοίγω την ανάποδη κάρτα μου. Τον Πολυμερισμό για να ενώσω το δράκο στην αρένα με αυτούς που έχω στο χέρι μου! Ορίστε το μεγάλο μου θηρίο! Ο Απόλυτος Δράκος με τα Κόκκινα Μάτια! (3600) Και θα τον κάνω ακόμα πιο δυνατό με την κάρτα Megamorph, αφού έχω λιγότερους πόντους ζωής από σένα, η επίθεσή του διπλασιάζεται στους 7200.

-Είναι απίθανος...Είπε τότε ο Neo μη μπορώντας να κρύψει τον ενθουσιασμό του τον οποίο μοιραζόταν με τους θεατές οι οποίοι παραληρούσαν.

-Η νίκη είναι δική μου...Τώρα δράκε μου! Επίθεση με Φλογισμένη Μπάλα!

Η επίθεση του Απόλυτου Δράκου ήταν ασύλληπτη και στην κυριολεξία έψησε το Δράκο της Κόκκινης Αστραπής τυλίγοντάς τον στις φλόγες και τον Neo να μη μπορεί να δει για λίγο καθώς οι πύρινες γλώσσες ορθώνονταν μπροστά του. Αλλά η κίνησή της δεν είχε τελειώσει ακόμα, της έμενε ένα τέρας και του Neo του είχαν μείνει μόνο 100 πόντοι ζωής μετά από αυτήν την καυτή επίδειξη της δύναμης του δράκου. Σίγουρη λοιπόν για τη νίκη της, η Mako έδωσε τη διαταγή:

-Σκοτεινή Μαγισσόπούλα, επίθεση στους πόντους ζωής του Neo! Αυτή η μονομαχία είναι δική μου!

Όλοι οι θεατές κρατούσαν την ανάσα τους, η βολή από το μαγικό ραβδί της μάγισσας έφτανε όλο και πιο κοντά στον Neo, από τον οποίο έτρεξε μια σταγόνα ιδρώτα στο μέτωπό του και τελικά βρήκε τη λύση:  
-Δεν τελείωσε ακόμη! Αποκαλύπτω τη μία από τις δύο κάρτες μου! Την παγίδα Ακτίνες Laser! Τερματίζουν αυτόματα την επίθεσή σου και γυρίζουν όλα τα τέρατά σου σε θέση άμυνας! Καλή προσπάθεια αγάπη μου αλλά όχι αρκετά καλή...

-Όχι δεν μπορεί! Ήμουν τόσο κοντά...Όμως δεν έχεις καμία κάρτα στο χέρι σου, για πόσο θα μπορέσεις να αντέξεις ακόμα;

-Ποτέ μην υποτιμάς την Καρδιά των Καρτών...Υποσχεθήκαμε ότι θα βάλουμε όλες μας τις δυνάμεις και αυτό ακριβώς θα κάνουμε! Απάντησε ο Neo κι έβαλε το χέρι του πάνω στην τράπουλα έτοιμος να τραβήξει:

«Θα βάλω όλη μου την πίστη σε αυτό το τράβηγμα...Αν δεν τραβήξω την κάρτα που χρειάζομαι, ο Απόλυτος Δράκος με τα Κόκκινα Μάτια θα με συντρίψει στον επόμενο γύρο...Σε παρακαλώ καρδιά των Καρτών...Οδήγησέ με ακόμα μία φορά...»

Τότε έσφιξε τα δόντια, έπιασε την κάρτα και την τράβηξε με δύναμη...Όταν είδε τι είχε, ένα πλατύ χαμόγελο στόλισε το πρόσωπό του:

-Ήτα ένας υπέροχος αγώνας...Αλλά με αυτήν την κίνηση θα τελειώσω τη μονομαχία...

-Μα...μα πώς θα το κάνεις αυτό...; Έχεις μόνο μία κάρτα στο χέρι σου...Πώς μπορεί να σε βοηθήσει...;

-Η κάρτα που κρατώ μάτια μου είναι το Νόμισμα του Πτεροδάκτυλου. Αυτή η μαγική κάρτα μου επιτρέπει να πάρω τρεις ακόμα κάρτες στο χέρι μου και με αυτό το συνδυασμό θα νικήσω τη μονομαχία...

-Τράβηξε λοιπόν τις κάρτες σου αγάπη μου και καλή επιτυχία...

Αμέσως ο Neo τράβηξε τις τρεις κάρτες και ήταν ακριβώς αυτό που ζητούσε για να πάρει τη νίκη. Έτσι άρχισε την κίνησή του:

-Αποκαλύπτω τη δεύτερη ανάποδη κάρτα μου. Το Στυλό του Δία. Όπως γνωρίζεις αυτή η μαγική κάρτα μου επιτρέπει να ξαναπαίξω αμέσως μια μαγική κάρτα ή παγίδα από αυτές που έχουν χρησιμοποιηθεί. Θα επιλέξω να χρησιμοποιήσω την Αναγέννηση του Τέρατος που με είχες αποτρέψει να παίξω την πρώτη φορά για να φέρω από το νεκροταφείο το πρώτο τέρας που κατέστρεψες, τη Sailor Jupiter-Αστέρι, έπειτα θα ενεργοποιήσω την Αναβάθμιση Θυσίας, χάρη σε αυτό μπορώ να προσθέσω μία ακόμα θυσία σε αυτές που ετοιμάζομαι να κάνω με τίμημα να στείλω μια κάρτα μου στο νεκροταφείο, τώρα θυσιάζω τη Sailor Jupiter-Αστέρι και τη μαγική μου κάρτα για να καλέσω το τέρας που θα σε νικήσει. Εμφανίσου Αιώνια Sailor Jupiter! (4500)

Η εμφάνιση αυτού του πλάσματος μπροστά της, την έκανε να νιώσει δέος μιας και κοίταζε τον εαυτό της, την ίδια στιγμή έλεγε στο σύζυγό της:

-Αυτός ήταν ο καλύτερος αγώνας που έδωσα ποτέ...

-Κι εγώ...Σε ευχαριστώ για τη σπουδαία μονομαχία μάτια μου...Δεν ξέρω για σένα αλλά εγώ αισθάνομαι ότι κέρδισα πίσω αυτό που έχασα...Αισθάνομαι απίστευτα εκστασιασμένος. Της απάντησε τότε εκείνος.

-Κι εγώ αισθάνομαι ακριβώς το ίδιο, δε θα ξεχάσω ποτέ ξανά αυτό το υπέροχο συναίσθημα, αυτήν την υπέροχη στιγμή, τη χαρά να απολαμβάνεις τη μονομαχία...

Τότε ο Neo έδωσε την τελική διαταγή για την ολοκλήρωση του αγώνα:  
-Εμπρός Αιώνια Sailor Jupiter...Επίθεση στον Απόλυτο Δράκο με τα Κόκκινα Μάτια με τη δύναμη του κεραυνού...

Έτσι κι έγινε, ο δράκος καταστράφηκε και χάρη στην ειδική της ικανότητα, η διαφορά των πόντων άμυνας του δράκου από τους πόντους επίθεσης του πλάσματος του Neo, αφαιρέθηκαν από τους πόντους ζωής της Makoto φτάνοντάς τους στο μηδέν. Αλλά σε αντίθεση με τους άλλους μονομάχους, η Mako έμεινε όρθια μετά την ήττα και δε γονάτισε.

Με την τυπική ολοκλήρωση της μονομαχίας, ο Neo την πλησίασε και της έπιασε το χέρι λέγοντας:

-Συγχαρητήρια...ήσουν πάρα πολύ καλή. Σύντομα θα καταφέρεις να με ξεπεράσεις και να γίνεις εσύ το νούμερο 1.

-Εσύ ήσουν, είσαι και θα είσαι πάντα ο δικός μου νικητής...Του είπε τότε εκείνη και χώθηκε μέσα στην αγκαλιά του με όλο το πλήθος να έχει σηκωθεί όρθιο και να χειροκροτώ ασταμάτητα ζητωκραυγάζοντας για αρκετή ώρα ενώ τα κορίτσια είχαν φύγει από τις θέσεις τους και κατέβηκαν στην αρένα να συγχαρούν και τους δύο διαγωνιζόμενους για τον αγώνα που προσέφεραν. Όταν έγινε κι αυτό, τα εφτά μέλη της ομάδας έδωσαν όλα μαζί τα χέρια στον καθιερωμένο όρκο μετά το πέρας κάθε δύσκολης δοκιμασίας και με το ίδιο σύνθημα να τους γεμίζει και να τονώνει το αγωνιστικό τους πνεύμα.

Ένας για όλους...και όλοι για έναν...


End file.
